Over Night Miracle
by inuharrytwiclique
Summary: It was supposed to be a one-night thing, now Finn is finding out not everything is impossible  Re-done so it would actually show up! Rated M mpreg
1. A waiting game

**A/N:**

**I saw another mpreg story with Kurt and Finn and I knew I had to write my own. Recently my grandfather has passed away and I have been spending a lot of time with my grandma. She and my grandpa always listened to country music, lots and lots of it. So I was listening to a few songs and the idea just came to me and it was perfect. So this story is for my grandpa, I don't plan on it being too long, just something to ramble in. This one isn't a country song but it's only the beginning and I needed something more****angry.**

**This chapter is all in Finn's POV.**

**I own nothing; if I did then the opening scene of glee would have been of Kurt and Finn making out instead of those cheerios girls. **

_**SONG: Pain**_

_**BY: Three days grace**_

**Thanks so much to my beta xxXAngelDreamerXxx, you've done too much for me.**

**Without further ado**

**~*~*~*~*Finn~*~*~*~***

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the frame of the door, waiting for Kurt to come out of the bathroom. I kept telling him things like '_this is stupid_' and '_it's not possible, you're wasting your time_' but in truth I was seriously freaking out. I'd been through the sexual education classes and I knew that it was impossible, but still, something inside me was sending up flares and red flags, telling me that something was about to change my life for the worst all over again.

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

Quinn Fabray, my ex-girlfriend, just had her baby, Beth. That baby was supposed to be mine, but of course she had cheated on me with my best friend and the baby was his, because everything just had to go wrong in my life. It was almost a given that anything that could go wrong _would_ go wrong. I straightened up again as Kurt came out of the bathroom. I didn't like the feeling he brought out with him. One hand was clutched over his stomach, and the other held a small stick that I'd just gotten from the store when this irrational fear hit him. His eyes were glued to the test for a few more seconds before he looked up at me, slowly turning it so I could read it as well.

_**You're sick, of feeling numb**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand**_

_**And I'll show you a world you can understand**_

"Positive." He spoke the word with no sound, but I still understood. My eyes widened and Kurt fell to the ground, crying out in agony and holding his knees to his chest. It was still a mystery to me how he managed to move so well when he was wearing skinny jeans. I tried to move closer to him, give some sort of comfort and receive some of my own for my own mental freak out, but the smaller male just scooted away from me, sinking into a corner and bawling and screaming as hard and loud as he could.

_**This life is filled with hurt**_

_**When happiness doesn't work**_

_**Trust me and take my hand**_

_**When the lights go out you will understand**_

_That day just wasn't my day; I'd never meant to take it out on Kurt. I slammed the door closed as I made my way into the Hudson-Hummel household. Rachel and I had just broken up because Jesse had managed to worm his way back into our lives. _

_I'm not sure why she decided to tell me on our two month anniversary that she'd been screwing him behind my back for about two weeks now, but she had, and now all I could think about was doing something, anything, to get my mind off of the mental picture of the two of them together._

"_Finn, is that you?" Kurt's voice rang through the halls of the house and I remembered that Burt and my mom were out on a date tonight, leaving Kurt and I at home. I followed the sound of his voice into the living room._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_He did a double take from the TV to me. He was watching some sort of home design show thingy, but apparently my rain-soaked form was much more important to him. Kurt hopped off the couch, asking me questions that all revolved around if I was okay or not, and racing to get me towels. He kept blubbering as he reached up to dry out my rained-on hair, but I grabbed his wrist, stopping the flood of words coming from his mouth. He looked at me in confusion with those big blue eyes of his, and I leaned in._

_**Pain, with out love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

_I honestly forgot everything in that moment. I was on a mission to make myself feel better, and I didn't care who I hurt in the process. That included Kurt or Kurt's steady boyfriend, Sam. I only thought of myself, and a way to release myself from all of this pain, which in my mind seemed to be getting a good fuck out of the closest person around. Kurt was just the fallen victim to my trap. If I had known all the consequences then I still probably wouldn't have stopped, so what difference did knowing make?_

_I trailed fast nips and kisses down Kurt's jaw and neck, walking us backwards until Kurt's legs hit the couch and sent him sinking down into it. I didn't waste any time and tore off my own shirt before climbing onto him and kissing him thoroughly. Everything was a giant blur of kissing and tongues and licks for a while until Kurt and I were seated naked, and the reality of the situation hit me. We couldn't do this__on the couch._

_Okay, so maybe the entire reality hadn't hit me but it was a start, plus I knew Burt would kill me if he found out what we were doing. I grabbed onto Kurt's upper arms and pulled him up with me as I stood, locking his legs around my waist and leaving our clothes behind as I kissed him and went in search of a new place to commit our acts of sin._

_**Anger and agony**_

_**Are better than misery**_

_**Trust me I've got a plan**_

_**When the lights go off you will understand**_

_I didn't have to search long, because the first stop was the kitchen and after setting Kurt on the edge of the dining room table and doing a sweepy motion to clear it of anything else that could get in my way, it seemed like the perfect place. I got back on top of Kurt, who moaned longingly up at me, and bit down on his ear, whispering dirty details to him and making him shudder in anticipation. I made my way down his neck again and sucked roughly on his collar bone, leaving a mark that would later ruin us. I licked down his hairless chest and made my way gently over to a nipple, taking hold and biting down as gently as I could muster up, relishing in the tight and choked mix of a sigh and a moan. _

_The tables were turned, not literally of course, for a while Kurt went down; letting is lips wrap around the head of my member. I groaned and tried to buck upwards but he already had a handle on that by holding my hips down so they couldn't move. I felt him use his lips to cover over his teeth, moving his head further down and then slightly back up before down again as he tried to suck me off. It was weird feeling this needy for Kurt, but at the same time it felt right in a way._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_I let my hand travel into the forbidden zone and clutch onto Kurt's beautiful locks of shining brunette. He moved positions to get more comfortable over me on the table. He gave an experimental lick to my fully-engulfed member that made me let out a deep and throaty groan, along with a feeling that sex with Santana never did make me feel. Along with my groan, Kurt added his own moan. The vibration of the sound against my member was too good not to voice out loud to him. _

_I wondered how he knew so much about this, but never got a chance to question it. He lightly dragged his teeth over me, letting them barely graze my skin as he moved up, and it made me cum right then and there. I'd tried to get a better handle on my 'mailman problem,' but I just hadn't been able to make that much work of it. Kurt didn't seem to mind though as he sat up, licking his lips once and wiping his chin. I smirked and pulled him up by the shoulder, demanding attention from his lips._

_The taste of myself mixed with the warm vanilla flavor of Kurt made me quickly flip us over. I wondered why Kurt wasn't making any complaints about any of this, especially since he was dating Sam, who really was a good guy and wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him. When I tried asking though, he said something about waiting too long for this and then begged me to do something. _

_I let my calloused hand close around his member, hearing a soft squeak come from within him. It was so cute, just like Kurt. When I moved my hand up and down, stroking him, he threw his head back and moaned almost like I had groaned earlier. I sucked on certain places all over his body, leaving little red marks adorning his upper and lower neck and all over his chest, plus one bright red bite mark on his shoulder._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Rather feel pain!**_

_When I finally decided that I wanted more, I looked around for something, anything we could use for lubrication. Kurt seemed to know what I was looking for, and sighed out something about the top drawer next to the stove. That's where I found cooking oil. It might have been gross to use but it would work, right? I returned to Kurt, already coated messily in the cooking oil. I waited for him to give the okay before I pressed a finger lightly inside of him, watching his face scrunch up the further I went. At first he said it had just felt weird but with every new finger I added came a cry of pain. At one point he told me to stop all together and told me to take them out but I couldn't stop there. It was only a short period of time before I was able to take my fingers out, declaring him as prepared as he would be getting._

_**I know (I know)**_

_**I know (I know)**_

_**That you are wounded**_

_**I know (I know)**_

_**I know (I know)**_

_**That I'm here to save you**_

_**You know (You know)**_

_**You know (you know)**_

_**I'm always here for you**_

_**I know (I know)**_

_**I know (I know)**_

_**That you'll thank me later**_

_I used my hands to support my weight as I loomed over his tiny body. We both breathed heavily but it was good, the kind that said you were doing something good. I move my arms down to lower me, almost as if I were doing a push up, and met Kurt's kiss-swollen lips with my own, biting down on his bottom lip and sucking on it gently. I felt his hands move over my chest, his fingers tweaking at one of my nipples. I used only one hand and my knees to support my weight as I moved one hand down to start gently stroking him again as I moved my hips forward._

_He hissed slightly as I began my entrance. I felt myself slowly disappearing inside of him, slowly being used heavily. Soon the head of my member was in; I paused to give Kurt time to adjust. His eyes closed and he was biting his lip, but sure enough, he gave me a nod to continue, so I did. _

_I moved with care until I was fully inside of him and both of our breathing was labored. I gave an experimental thrust and he gave a sort and hitched exhale of pleasure. I moved out a bit and back in, getting another moan. Soon we had come to a rhythm where I pulled out most of the way and moved back in quickly, causing him to cry out some and give a few of those adorable squeaky sounds. Then I hit it, that one spot inside of him that I'd learned chicks didn't have. He tossed his head back and called out my name for more. Each time I hit that same spot, he'd get louder and louder._

_**Pain, with out love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_Sweat rolled off my brow and I could see it forming on his face as well as I continued to move, and he continued to writhe under me with immense pleasure. I could feel that ball of fire in my stomach building, I was going to cum, and by the looks of it so was Kurt. I moved in and out a few more times, trying to remember and savor this time before it was over and we had to go back to reality. Kurt gripped onto my shoulders, digging his nails in my skin. He curled up slightly and I arched my back as the sweet feeling of bliss took over us both. I rode my orgasm out calling out Kurt's name, as I heard his voice reciprocate my call with my own name somewhere in the back of my mind._

_I dropped over him, my orgasm over and done with, just leaving the after glow. His legs fell from around my waist and onto the table below him, while mine just hung over the edge. We paused for a minute, coming down off our high on cloud nine. With only slightly ragged breath, I moved off of him, sweaty bodies untangling. I caught him shiver from the cold of not having my warmth over him, but I wasn't going to leave him. I found a cloth of some sort and wet it, making quick work of our mess and cleaning off both of our stomachs before tossing the cloth aside. Kurt looked drop dead tired as he still lay on the table, and truth be told, I was as well._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, Can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_I slunk one arm under his shoulders and just underneath his legs, carrying him bridal-style to our room in the basement. Kurt looked up at me sleepily, and released his hands from around my neck as I let him down on my bed. He didn't question me when I went back upstairs, grabbing the cloth and our clothes and bringing them all downstairs to throw them into a hamper. I could see Kurt's eyes drooping closed as I moved around the room, using the last of my energy to find nighttime clothing and dress myself and Kurt, before falling into the bed next to him. He curled into my side under the blanket, and I snuggled into him as well. Kurt made me swear it was a one time thing, and would forever be a secret between us before mumbling my name one last time and falling asleep, me following directly behind him._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Rather feel pain!**_

That's how it had all started, so sweet and amazing. Yet now here I was, paying the consequences for my actions. If I had just kept it in my pants then none of this would have happened. Kurt wouldn't be, somehow, pregnant and we'd still be repressing that magical night two weeks ago. I couldn't help it anymore, I sat down and leaned against the wall and started to cry, not caring at that point that it was unmanly. My life was a living hell and it was never ending, Azimio and Karofsky would never understand, because they still get to be twelve. I was forced out of my childhood and forced to become a man. I wasn't ready and it wasn't fair, but this is where I am, and this is how I was choosing to deal with my struggles. Kurt was crying, so why couldn't I?

**A/N:**

**A sort of prologue if you will. If you like then review and I'll continue, if not then please go away, you're not welcome here. If you have any advice then don't be afraid, I only bite on Thursdays****.**


	2. Just holding on

**A/N:**

**I have an official count of 24 chapters I have planned for this story. I think this is going to be the first story that has a definite ending that I've written**

**Some people have been wondering what other Mpregs I have read with Kurt and Finn so here are the titles and the authors**

Shh! Hush little secret **by** _Fluttering Phalanges_** (I really am enjoying this fic and can't wait for more. If you could all go review it and hopefully get the author to write more that'd be great thanks (: )**

You're having my baby **by **_wolf with panther eyes_** (A pretty cutsie one-shot that deals with baby names. The only weird part is Finn is the one having the baby and Kurt isn't…just seems so out of place to me. Otherwise it's perfectly fine.)**

Miracle at the glee club **by** _L Jerome_** (Okay, if you're like me then you are probably a firm Kinn believer. This story does have mentions of Puck/Kurt but **_**Finn**_** is the one that's actually there for Kurt during his labor and Puck is only mentioned but never makes an appearance. If you just twist it a bit then it basically sounds like Finn is the father, which is good in my books)**

**Thanks to my beta who has been a bit incomunacado lately, but she's still sticking by me as best as possible. xxXAngelDreamerXxx**

**SONG: Arms wide open**

**By: Creed**

**~*Kurt*~**

_**Well I just heard**_

_**The news today**_

_**It seems my life**_

_**Is going to change**_

_**I closed my eyes**_

_**Begin to pray**_

_**Then tears of joy**_

_**Stream down my face**_

Things were way different now than I had ever thought they'd get. I knew that sex had always come with a consequence that most people weren't ready to deal with. Intimacy issues, heart break, cheating; these were all the problems I thought could ever come out of having sex with another guy. _This_ however, _this_ was too extreme. I never even thought this was possible. I wanted this all too just go away, and it would. I would make it go away if I had too.

For now that meant keeping Finn very far out of my life. The closest I even came to him was at the dinner table where I wouldn't even look at him. We hadn't talked since three days ago when we found out. He had started sleeping on the couch and found another way to school instead of riding in my car with me. I refused to even acknowledge he existed anymore. He was the one to do _this_ to me in the first place, so if I got rid of him most of my problems from that one mistake of a night would be gone, right?

The second thing I did in these past three days since I'd found out was distance myself from everything else in the world. I just needed to get rid of anything that would remind me of Finn at all in any sort of way or that would bring me any sort of joy; I didn't deserve it after what I did. I stopped working with my dad in the garage. I didn't go shopping at the mall anymore. I got away from any friends that I had. I stopped talking to anyone unless I absolutely had to. I stopped going to cheerios practice. I didn't cook with Carol in the evenings anymore. I didn't watch TV. I didn't read books. I most certainly did _not_ listen to music, which meant glee club was out, so I had started skipping that as well. The only thing I did anymore was sit around, do homework and eat when I had too. It made me feel…numb to anything and everything.

_**With arms wide open**_

_**Under the sunlight**_

_**Welcome to this place**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**With arms wide open**_

The third thing I did was the hardest decision I'd ever made. I had always wanted children. I'd known that for the longest time I wanted a child, but not like this. I most certainly did _not_ want Finn's bastard demon child. That's why I made the choice to get rid of it, get it out of me before it was too late. I called up the abortion agency on day two of knowing that I was pregnant with this minion and, thanks to my high pitched voice, didn't ask any questions about why I wanted to get an abortion, obviously having confused me with a woman. I'm sure that they'd judge me the moment I told them what was going on and I might even be put in some sort of lab, but I didn't care as long as they got rid of _it_ in the end. They told me that since I was so young I'd have to come get checked out at the end of the week and the following week after was when I could get the abortion done for sure; no more hellion growing inside me where it didn't belong.

I only had to hold on a week and a half and I could go back to the way my life was the way before, minus Finn of course. Everyone would say that it was just a phase I went through, that it was just a weird time in my life. It would all be over soon and I could just forget it and let it all go. Only Finn would know the true meaning behind the 'phase' I was going though, and if that boy knows what's good for him after what he's done to me, he'll leave me alone and go on with his life as if nothing happened as well. This would work. I could do this. I could make it for just a lousy week and a half.

***~Finn~***

_**Well I don't know**_

_**If I'm ready**_

_**To be the man**_

_**I have to be**_

_**I'll take a breath**_

_**And take her by my side**_

_**We stand in awe**_

_**We've created life**_

I sighed and rested my arm over my eyes, not that I could see through the pitch black of the dark living room anyways. I had a major headache. We'd only been back to school for the week one day and I already had a study headache. Though my study headache wasn't caused from staring at a paper with Spanish words on it for too long; it was caused by the new found stress that piled against my shoulders. I sat up on the couch in the darkness, rubbing the sides of my head with my hands.

Kurt was pregnant with my child, for real this time. Quinn had lied to me about her baby being mine when it was Puck's but I knew for a fact that Kurt's child was mine. He was a virgin when we'd done it about two and a half weeks ago and he had, technically, cheated on Sam with me. Oh god, I was Puck now. Sam was my friend but I stole his man and knocked him up. What, was I going to start giving people unwanted wedgies and make my hair into a Mohawk now? Anyways, this time I knew Kurt's kid was mine, this kid really was my responsibility. Just like Quinn had done to Puck, Kurt wanted me to have nothing to do with the baby.

He'd completely shut me out and hasn't spoken to me since we found out. He wouldn't go near me or even look at me. When he passed me in the hallway I tried to stop him but he'd glare and move around me. Every morning I'd wake up and find that he'd already gone to school and taken the car with him. I usually ended up taking my truck then but that's not the point. We always drove to school together. I'd let Kurt complain about whatever jocks had picked on him the day before and in turn he'd stop to let me get coffee while complaining about the calories or fat or whatever the heck he said was bad for me. But now there was no rant or coffee or complaining. There was just me in my truck that the heater didn't even work in.

I pulled myself from the couch and made me way down the hall until I came to the door to the basement. I blinked a few times and let my hand close around the door knob. My breathing increased as I turned it and took a step inside. There were no lights on but I could hear soft music playing in the room. I took a step down the stairs, trying to peak around the wall and into the room. I was careful to skip the stair that creaked and made my way the rest of the way down the stairs, but stopped at the base of them. I waited for any indication that the smaller boy was awakened but none came so I stepped further into the room until I was standing beside his bed.

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could faintly see Kurt sleeping in his bed. He was curled in on himself, hands placed protectively over his stomach. I reached down to push away a strand of brunette hair from his face, returning it back to its rightful place. Kurt was always so guarded. He didn't ever let anyone in fully, not even Mercedes. He always had a thin wall between himself and everyone else, so he was able to move on incase something happened and they were gone out of his life. That's what he was doing with me. He wanted me out of his life and the wall between us that had once been paper thin was getting thicker with every passing second. But now, while he was sleeping so soundly, his wall was torn down. He was just purely Kurt, innocent and sweet. Though I guess I couldn't really say that he was that innocent any longer, could I?

I didn't want this to happen. It's not like I asked for it. It wasn't like I was sitting up in a creepy tower with lighting striking behind it thinking 'hm, how could I ruin Kurt's life anymore than I already have?' This affects me too, despite what Kurt wants to believe. I had to show him that I was by his side. That I was there for him, no matter what he decides. If he decides to keep the baby then he needs to know that I'll be there with him one hundred percent of the way. If he decides to give the baby up for adoption then he needs to know that I will be there with him while we pick out a nice family. Whatever he wants, he needs to know that I will be there, that I'm not going anywhere.

_**With arms wide open**_

_**Under the sunlight**_

_**Welcome to this place**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

I moved back upstairs after a while, laying back on the couch and watching the sun pull through the window and illuminating the living room in a soft glow. I could hear Burt fumble down the stairs, cursing and turning on the coffee pot. I shut my eyes tightly to fake sleep when his footsteps carried towards me. I felt the blanket that had fallen on the ground earlier in the night cover over my body. Burt sighed and I only opened my eyes when I was sure he was gone. He and my mom knew that Kurt and I were fighting but didn't push us, only hoped that we'd return to being friends again soon.

I hadn't slept at all that night and I was dead tired. When Kurt came in and saw that I was awake he only sped up his morning routine in silence and hurried out the door. I didn't try to speak with him because he'd only get even more upset than he was now. By the time first class of the day started I was still wondering sluggishly through the hallways. Luckily I wasn't stopped by anyone and after taking one look at me; my first period teacher just let my tardy slide and let me take a seat. About halfway through class, just as I was about to doze off, a note landed on my desk. I bolted up and looked around, no one looking out of the ordinary. I unfolded the paper and adjusted my eyes to the messy cursive handwriting.

_What is going on between you and my boy? He hasn't talked to me in days and it obviously has something to do with you._

It was Mercedes. My eyes landed on the girl upfront who was taking note intently. I didn't write back but ignored it. Just knowing that she knew I had something to do with Kurt's absence in her life make my skin chill and goose-flesh rise on my arms. She was scary when it came to 'her boy', like a mother hen almost. I was sure that, since Quinn had gotten closer to all of them and joined their little group, I would be getting a conversation about Kurt from her as well.

Second period passed by without scratches but third period was when Quinn struck. She walked towards me, a hand on her hip as her re-found cheerios skirt swayed against her pale hips. Heads turned for the girl when she walked again. She owned this school again, walked through the halls with power and people asking for her number. Of course after all she'd been through; she wasn't going back to her old bitchy ways. She turned her nose up at anyone that even looked at her wrong, sticking by her fellow gleeks with pride in her step.

"What the hell is going on with you and my baby?" She asked slamming her hands down on my desk. 'my baby' was what she'd taken to calling Kurt, not quite letting go of those motherly instincts so she spent them on the other glee members, Kurt being her number one target for her motherly love.

"Nothing." I sighed tiredly, just wanting to take a nap. I ignored her threats about beating me to a pulp and focused my attention on anything but her until she was gone, though I couldn't help my eyes trailing down and watching her hips sway back and forth when she walked, remembering how it felt when we used to make out and my hands would travel down to grip her over her cheerios uniform. You know, before she cheated on me.

_**Now everything has changed**_

_**I'll show you love**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**With arms wide open**_

Luckily it was time for lunch. I could get Sour Patch kids and wake up a bit. Kurt didn't sit at the gleek table with us, instead choosing to sit at an empty table in the far side of the lunch room. This earned me many glares from around the table. The only that was missing was Sam's. He'd decided to take himself over to sit with his boyfriend. I watched as he carried his tray over and sat down, giving Kurt's shoulder a comforting squeeze. I had to look away when, even in the mood Kurt was in, Sam managed to break through Kurt's barrier and make him smile. Sam had leaned over and was kissing Kurt on the cheek, smiling around his skin before biting down on his jaw playfully. Kurt tried to swat him away but Sam didn't back down and had Kurt laughing.

I stabbed at a piece of chicken on my tray with a plastic fork a little too hard. Mercedes noticed and turned to look from me to Kurt and Sam, obviously taking my anger on my chicken as jealousy. I _so_ wasn't jealous though. Kurt was carrying my child now, that's something that you're supposed to tell your boyfriend. I looked at Quinn, who as running a hand over Puck's already grown back Mohawk. It was a good idea to tell people that you're dating that you're carrying another's child.

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**Oh yeah, with arms wide open**_

_**Wide open**_

Lunch passed by with little interruptions and so did most of the second half of my day. I only fell asleep in one more class, the bell startling me awake to find that a piece of paper had stuck to my face. Then it was time for gym, my last class of the day. That was bad because I had Sam in that class. I walked as slowly as I could to the locker rooms and kept my head down when I got there and started to change. When I'd finished changing Sam came over and leaned against the locker next to mine, also dressed in his gym clothes. I looked away from him and he gave my shoulder a shove.

"Hey, dude." He greeted all smiles. I only gave him a nod, not wanting to use words. "So, uh, are you and Kurt okay? He seemed kind of upset about something today." I growled and kicked against the locker under mine.

"Why does everyone think that this is my fault!" Okay, so it _was _my fault but no one else knew that. Sam held his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, okay…? Sorry, dude, you've both just been kind of distant lately, mostly to each other. I just assumed-"

"Yeah, well don't!" I snapped, slamming my locker door shut. Really Sam hadn't done anything; I just blamed my crankiness on my lack of sleep.

"Gee, trying to turn another one queer, Sam?" Karofsky teased from his locker, Azimio giving him a high five.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, both of you." Sam said, pushing past me and heading back to sit where his locker was, two rows over.

Unfortunately Sam and I were placed on the same teams while we played basket ball in the gym. Sam was wonderful in sports. Our new star since Kurt left the football team. I swear, what were they giving gays these days? Were they like born with natural steroids or what? Anyways, I felt an urge to be better. I wasn't really sure why but I had to show everyone that I was better. I growled every time that I missed a basket and Sam made one. I was being blocked on the way to the basket and I had to pass but the only person open was Sam and I certainly wasn't going to pass to him so I settled for Puck instead who was completely blocked and the ball was turned over. Sam looked at me confused but ignored it and made his way to the other side of the court.

When our team got the ball back I was being completely blocked again and Sam was waving like crazy. So I tossed him the ball. And it hit him in the head. It wasn't my fault he had slow reflexes. He was knocked down but he was back up again within seconds, walking towards me with anger blaring in his eyes. His hands reached over and pushed against my chest. And I stood tall over him, glaring down.

"What the hell? You've been on my back all day!" He snapped, sneering up at me.

"I bet you'd like that." Azimio snickered but we both ignored him. Instead I shoved him back.

"Don't get snappy at me." He pushed back again and I did the same until the first fist flew and I was on top of him on the ground, pounding into him. Coach was blowing his whistle and Puck was pulling me off of Sam while the coach pulled Sam up.

"Douche bag!" He hissed at me and I took a step forward, Puck restraining me.

"You know what?" All the attention was on me, Sam's attention most pointedly waiting for my remark. "You don't even deserve Kurt. He's way better than you'll ever be!"

Somehow Sam managed to get out of Coach's hold on him and was right in my face again. Puck backed off when Sam and I started throwing punches again, obviously knowing that this was something I needed to do. The whistle blew harder and more guys rushed forward to stop us but only one voice managed to make both of us tense up and snap out of our testosterone phase and go back to normal.

_**If I had just one wish**_

_**Only one demand**_

_**I hope he's not like me**_

_**I hope he understands**_

"Finn!" Suddenly the punches stopped and a kick was halted in the air, dropping back to the ground. Sam and I both looked over to where the doors of the girls' locker rooms were. I shot off Sam at top speed when I saw Kurt rushing over to us, the rest of the cheerios crowding around the locker room doors to catch a glimpse of what's going on.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" I asked in a small voice. He was fully dressed in his cheerios outfit. He passed by me and moved to Sam's side, pushing away a few locks of his hair from his eyes. Sam sat up, leaning on his hands. I could hear a few guys from the team chuckling at the couple but they didn't seem to notice.

"Quinn saw the fight and rushed to tell me." Kurt answered looking at Sam the entire time. "Are you okay?" I scoffed in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing just great thanks." I barked down at the couple once I was standing. Kurt glared up at me.

"Shut up, Hudson." Everyone 'oh'ed' around us as Kurt and Sam stood. He gave Sam one last check over before turning to me, his arms crossed. "Next time you decide to cause my life even more hell than you already have, don't go after my boyfriend. This isn't his fault." With that he ran back to his crowd of cheerios, all of them enveloping him in a tight hug and dragging him away. Quinn was the last one to go, giving me a stern look before making her way back into the locker rooms, her hands on her hips.

_**That he can take this life**_

_**And hold it by the hand**_

_**And he can greet the world**_

_**With arms wide open**_

**~*Kurt*~**

I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Finn to get back from the store with a frozen microwavable meal. I'd been making dinner for only me for the past nights which left the rest of the family to fend for themselves. Dad and Carol were out tonight and would probably be getting something for themselves. Funny, the last time Finn had come home to me when Dad and Carol were out; my life was turned upside down. Right now I had a pot of spaghetti waiting for both of us to eat. I needed to speak with Finn about his behavior today and how I had expected more of him. In order to be able to get through this I was sure there needed to be some sort of food to smooth things over between us enough to have a relatively intelligent conversation.

Finally the front door opened with a creak and a squish, telling me that it was raining out, just like that night. Finn came into the kitchen, getting the frozen meal out of a plastic shopping bag. He looked up at me after having smelled dinner, his eyes widening to find me waiting for him. I breathed a heavy but silent sigh, this being the first time I'd really looked at him in the longest time without anger clouding my judgment. He still looked like Finn, star quarterback with that lopsided smile that could melt a heart within a matter of seconds, and if you were caught in his eyes, you were dead meat because they sunk you in deep, never to return back to normal.

_**With arms wide open**_

_**Under the sunlight**_

_**Welcome to this place**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

"I made dinner. If you want, you could eat with me tonight." I only had to wait a few moments before a clam nod was added from Fin and he tucked the frozen meal into the freezer and taking a seat at the dining room table. I made two plates of the food, one with a large mountain of the pasta and one with a small amount that was sure to fill me up for the night. Besides, this stuff was loaded with carbs.

"So," Finn started after we'd been eating for a while in silence, wiping his sauce stained face on a napkin. "About today, I just wanted to say that I'm really, _really_ sorry. I was just really tired and I-"

"Finn, I'm getting an abortion." The room went silent with my sudden confession. I didn't have to look up to see the hurt pass over his face, staying deep within his eyes but clearing off otherwise.

_**Now everything has changed**_

_**I'll show you love**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**With arms wide open**_

"You're going to-"But he choked off the last part, covering his mouth. "Kurt, you do realize that you're going to be killing a living human being." He said finally. I flinched at the word 'kill' but stayed strong.

"No, I'm going to fix the stupid mistake I made. It was selfish and wrong and it would do more harm than good if I didn't get it aborted. I don't want it, I never have. I don't want to give it up for adoption because I don't want this mistake in me for that long. I'm not going to be killing. I'm going to be fixing and taking my life back so everything can go back to normal. So that we can all move on. So I don't hurt you or Sam or myself anymore than this thing has already caused. I most certainly do not want our parents to find out. My dad wouldn't be able to take it and I just can't bear to have that happen. I'm going to fix this mistake that I made and I'm going to take back my life." I knew I had just repeated myself a thousand times in one statement but that's how long things took to sink in with Finn.

Silence once more filled the room. I ignored Finn's worried and hurt expression and focused back on my dinner, taking the pasta in slowly. The only sound in the room was of my fork scraping lightly across the plate as I twirled the pasta around my fork. Finn was just staring at me, his food forgotten and getting colder by the second. I didn't make eye contact, which would be the worst thing in a time like this.

"Okay." My eyes widened and my head shot up, breaking my 'no eye contact' rule. I was in shock. Did he just say that this was okay? My eye brows came together in confusion. "If that's your choice then I can't stop you. It's sad to know that we're going to loose the beautiful being we created but if that's your choice then that's your choice."

"F-Finn I-"But he cut me off from my stuttering sentence.

"You just need to know that I am as much apart of this as you. You keep saying '_my mistake_' and _'the mistake I made_' but we did this together so we're in this together. This is just as much my fault if not more. You can't just shut me out. Until that baby is disconnected from life then I am its father and I'm not going to just leave you in this alone. I want to help as much as I can; in any way I can." I've never heard Finn speak this way; with so much passion in his voice. He sounded older than he was and wiser than everyone in Lima knew he was. I could trust him.

"Okay. You can come with me to get it done." I told him, a small smile gracing my lips while I looked back to my forgotten food.

"When?" He asked almost silently.

"Sunday's the first, then the following Wednesday is when it is done for good." He looked a bit confused and I already knew why. "There are two appointments because I'm so young, they need to check everything out. I'm sure when they see that I'm a boy there going to question a few things so I just want to get that over with on the first appointment so they can just go ahead and do it on the second one." He nodded and licked his chapped lips, scooting away from the table and picking up his plate before putting it in the sink.

"I think I'm done for the night. I don't really feel much like eating anymore." Which is understandable, I didn't want to eat the first day I made the decision to abort this _thing_ inside me.

"Finn," I stopped him from going into the living room which had been his temporary bed room for the past three days. "You can come back to your bed tonight. It's kinda boring without you at night." That made him crack a small smile, nodding and going to get his blanket for his bed. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Soon this thing would be gone and I could get my life back in order and Finn could go back to being Finn. We could go back to how life was before. And that was better, right?

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**Oh yeah, with arms wide open**_

_**Wide open.**_

**A/N:**

**I got this chapter out as quickly as possible, but I'm not sure if every update will be this quick or not. I was just inspired by all the reviews from before. So thank you all.**


	3. going solo

**A/N:**

**This chapter is all in Finn's POV as well, but once you hear the song you'll understand why.**

**SONG: Brick**

**BY: Ben folds five**

**~*Finn*~**

_**Six Am**_

_**Day after Christmas**_

_**I throw some clothes on in the dark**_

_**The smell of cold**_

_**Car seat is freezing**_

_**The world is sleeping**_

_**And I am**_

_**Numb.**_

I watched Kurt pace around the room nervously. He'd been doing it all night. It was about six thirty in the morning, and his appointment was at eight. I knew that he wanted to just get this over with, but when they saw that he was a guy they'd have some serious questions; they probably wouldn't even believe us at first. I sighed as Kurt started to chew on his on his nails and continued to pace, tossing a small bouncing ball between his hands to try to relieve some of the stress he was feeling.

I glanced up to the ceiling, exhausted as hell. We were going to lie to our parents so we could go to the appointment. I wasn't happy about any of this. I wasn't happy about lying to my mom and Burt, and I didn't like what Kurt wanted to do at all.

We created a baby, something that shouldn't have happened but it did, and now Kurt wants to kill it. He wants to take away the poor things life before it has a chance to say anything or do anything. He was going to give up that little life for his own life, which would go on even if he did decide to keep the baby; it'd just be a bit different.

But I couldn't do anything about this. If I wanted to be involved with the baby for as long as I can, then I'd have to support Kurt in this. He'd just end up doing it without me if I said I didn't want any part in this. It would do no good to yell and shout at him about killing the innocent little child. He was angry and stubborn, and most of it was my fault, so there'd be no reasoning with him. He's mad that this happened, he's mad that I did this to him, he's mad that the baby is bringing down his semi-normal life. Honestly, I'd be mad too, but this was a bit extreme. Still, I couldn't do anything about this. It was completely his decision.

"Kurt," He stopped pacing and looked at me, worry in his eyes. "Try to calm down. It's all going to be okay." I stood up to walk over and wrap my arms around him. With how tiny he was, I could probably wrap them around him twice. He stood stiff in my grip, and I took that as the sign to back off. I could understand if he didn't want me to touch him. Last time I did he ended up pregnant. "Want me to go make you a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please, that would be really nice." He ran a hand through his hair and I made my way up the stairs, trying to be as quite as possible. I knew coffee wasn't good for a baby, I'd read all about it when Quinn was pregnant and I still thought I was the father. Though I wasn't about to deny Kurt something he wanted, and I knew that coffee seemed to make his calm. The kitchen was already occupied when I got there, though

_**Up the stairs**_

_**To her apartment**_

_**She is balled up on the couch**_

_**Her mom and dad went down to Charlotte**_

_**They're not home to find us out**_

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, uh, I was just, uh ."I trailed off, always feeling awkward when it was just the two of us. He hadn't exactly gotten past me calling his son a fag. I doubted he'd be very understanding about Kurt's current situation.

"Oh, Finn, come in." He gestured for me to enter, and I made my way to the coffee pot, taking two cups down from the cabinets and filling them. I didn't drink much coffee, but I didn't want to leave anything open for him to analyze about me. "Who's the other one for?"

"Uh, Kurt." I spoke softly, trying not to cause a scene. He hummed and took a gulp of his drink, sitting down at the table. The very table that Kurt and I conceived our child on. Oh, if only he knew. He leaned on the wooden surface as if that piece of furniture didn't contain one of the worst memories of my, and Kurt's, life.

Don't get me wrong, sex with Kurt had been wow, but it was the after effect that made me cringe. I would love to keep the creation of life from that night, but Kurt didn't. He called it 'mistake' like that was its name. We didn't talk about it often but when we had spoken about it he always referred to it as 'mistake.' _'Finn, Mistake is making me really hungry, let's get something to eat.' _Or _'This is all Mistakes' fault'_. I believed that the baby could hear him, so it probably knew its fate by now, but could you imagine your parent constantly calling you Mistake?__

"So you guys have worked out whatever has been going on then? Everything is back to normal with you guys?" Burt asked, looking at me carefully.

"Just about." I spoke truthfully, knowing that it was all going to be over soon. Today, Sunday, was a big day, but Wednesday is going to be the worst. If Kurt is flipping out about just going to get checked, then I think he might actually die on Wednesday.

That was the extent of our conversation. I made my way back downstairs to give Kurt his coffee. He made a small complaint about having drinks in our room before gulping down the entire cup. I sipped at mine, making a face at the lack of sugar in it, and set it down on the bedside table. The coffee didn't calm him, but only made him pace faster.

Finally, it was time to go. Kurt got dressed in record time and was complaining about me taking too long. I didn't want to rush into this, not really eager to get this over with. Kurt was in the car before I even got out the door after we'd told our parents we were going out with the rest of the glee club to go bowling.

_**And we drive**_

_**Now that I have found some one**_

_**I'm feeling more alone**_

_**Than I ever have before**_

The drive was silent as we made our way through the quiet streets. Lima was a pretty small town and everyone was probably asleep or something, so we only passed a few cars. We didn't even turn on the radio. It was scary how quiet we were being. I could feel Kurt shaking in his seat next to me, looking out the window and watching the trees pass by. The air was thick and tense with fear but I didn't try to make Kurt feel better, I'd only get snapped at for trying to do something nice. Kurt was on edge, and jumped high off his seat every time there was a loud, or semi-loud, sound.

Eventually we got there. I parked right at the front door since there were no other cars around. Kurt said that they opened at nine, and since he was so young they were going to take him in early to keep away from judgmental eyes. Though I'm sure they'd have their own judging to do when they saw that he was a guy. I sighed and turned off the truck.

Kurt just sat there, staring forward. I sat back as well, not really wanting to go in. Kurt finally took a deep breath and pushed open his door, getting out and going into the doctor's building. Everything was empty, and the TV in the corner or the room was off, the magazines on the stands untouched. A woman was sitting at a desk up front, typing on a keyboard softly. She blinked and looked up at us, gesturing us over.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt spoke softly. She looked confused between us but typed in the name.

"Uh, we have an early appointment for a Ms. Hummel, age seventeen." She at Kurt again, then at me before looking behind us, looking for a girl.

"Well, he's a guy." I said a bit snappy, but Kurt shushed me.

"Can we please speak with Dr. Wu?" Kurt said, placing his hand gently on his stomach. The girl's eyes widened. She stuttered a bit but picked up her desk phone, paging the doctor over the overhead pager. I glared at her when she gave us a dirty look and went back to typing.

"Ah, there's my first appointment." Dr. Wu said, coming through the doors leading to the back rooms. He looked between Kurt and I, giving the same confused look the receptionist gave us.

"Is one of you the boyfriend?" He asked, clasping his hands together. My mouth hung open stupidly, my brain looking for an answer.

I wasn't Kurt's boyfriend, right? No, Santana always says that sex is not dating, it's just sex. So why did I feel like there was a different answer? There was always something between Kurt and I, but it's always been friendly and brotherly. Well, except that night, but other than that, it hasn't ever been _that_ way. At least not for me.

_**She's a brick and I'm**_

_**Drowning slowly**_

_**Off the coast and I'm**_

_**Headed no where**_

_**She's a brick and I'm**_

_**Drowning slowly**_

"No, we're not the boyfriends. But we would be the fathers." Kurt choked on the last word, barely getting it out. The doctor's face lightened.

"Oh well " He trailed off and my fists clenched at his displeased expression. "so where is the baby carrier?" He asked, looking around.

"That'd be me." Kurt said softly, looking down at his feet. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"But you're-" He stopped speaking when I glared at him. "Uh, why don't you come on back and we can speak about this in private." Kurt nodded and followed the doctor behind the doors. He stopped me when I started to come in as well.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed up at me.

"Well I was-"

"No, you're not. You stay out here. The last thing I need is you in there, causing me more stress."__With that he slammed the door to the back rooms closed, and went to find the doctor. My face dropped gloomily but I went to go sit in a chair.

"Uh, there's a remote for the TV on your left." The woman behind the desk spoke up. I nodded and turned it on, listening half-heartedly to the news in the background.

After a while, I got tired of just sitting there and picked up a magazine, flipping through it to find that it was all about babies, so I put it back down carefully. I didn't want to get any ideas. About half an hour later I was getting really tired and started to doze off in the chair, but jolted awake when I heard a machine turning on. It made a loud creaking noise and them a low hum. It made me nervous for Kurt, so I stood up and began to pace, noticing the time getting closer to nine.

People would soon be getting here for their baby doctor appointments. People I probably knew that would spread the news that I was here with Kurt all over town. Our school would be buzzing with the news, and I'd be a dead man. Kurt really _would_ be a dead man. Karofsky and Azimio would probably beat him to death if they found out. Oh god, poor Sam would flip and have a heart attack.

_**They call her name**_

_**At seven thirty**_

_**I pace around the parking lot**_

_**Then I walk down**_

_**To buy her flowers**_

_**And sell some gifts**_

_**That I got**_

I had to get out of there for a bit. I ended up waiting in my truck outside, listening to the radio, trying to drown myself in heavy metal. I wish that this would all be over today, I don't know if I can do this again. I jolted upright when someone tapped on the passengers side window. Kurt stood outside, his arms crossed. I unlocked the doors and he got in, and I turned down the music. He was silent for a few minutes. My eyes widened in realization.

"Did he just go ahead and do it?" Kurt smiled and looked down at his lap.

"I wish."__I let out a sigh of relief. While I had never wanted to come back here, I don't think I was ready to deal with that just yet. "It's still on Wednesday." Kurt told me calmly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning over a bit to get a better look at his face. Something was definitely off about him.

"It's going to cost a lot to get it done. Like, a _lot_." He chuckled under his breath but his laugh was free of any amusement, more filled with disbelief. "I know you can't afford it by yourself." I blinked and smiled. He was a lot better about this than Quinn was. Quinn would have shouted at me and told me to do something about this.

"We'll figure it out." I hesitated only for a moment before I leaned over, pulling his head toward me and kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Now let's go home and get some rest. We've got school tomorrow."

_**Can't you see**_

_**It's not me**_

_**You're dying for**_

_**Now she's feeling more alone**_

_**Than she ever has before**_

Kurt cried on the way home. It wasn't a full out sob-fest, though. He was silent about it, the tears just spilling down his cheeks and his eyes getting red and puffy. He didn't want me to know he was crying, so I pretended not to notice.

Then I realized, no matter how much I tried to convince him otherwise, he thought he was alone in this. He was sure that this was all his fault, all on him. It wasn't. I was here for him, and I would be here until he _ordered _me to go away, just like when he didn't want me to come into the doctors office with him.

"He said he'd keep it confidential. No one else will know." Kurt spoke softly, continuing to look out the window, his voice a bit choked.

"That's good." I said in return, keeping my voice light. He only nodded once before going back to being quiet.

Burt was in the living room watching TV, and my mom was in the kitchen making lunch when we got back. We both made up stories about how great bowling with the glee club was before we ducked down into our room. We were silent as we got dressed into more comfortable clothes. I couldn't help but look over as Kurt was looking for a shirt.

His stomach was still flat, no baby bump to cover. There would never be. The baby probably wasn't even as big as a peanut yet, and it wouldn't grow anymore after Wednesday. It would forever be too small to even see. I sighed and looked away before Kurt could catch me looking, throwing my own shirt over my head and replacing it with another loose grey one. I collapsed onto my bed when I was done changing, sighing as tense muscles unwound against the sheets of the bed.

I could hear Kurt climbing into his bed as well, tangling himself in his sheets. Within a few minutes the smaller male was fast asleep, breathing lightly and mumbling. I didn't have the heart to wake him up when my mom came to get us for lunch. I was weird sitting around the table where everything started and eating, it always was. Just being near it reminded me of that night. Burt and my mom were completely oblivious as they spoke in light conversation, leaning on the table. I couldn't even hide the snicker as Burt picked up a piece of food that had dropped on the table and ate it. If only he knew what else had been covering this table. He'd probably end my life.

After lunch I went back downstairs to find Kurt still asleep. I smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. I didn't even think before I reached over and let the back of my hand stroke against his cheek, smiling slightly. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. I wasn't a creeper though.__It wasn't like I sat around and waited for him to fall asleep or anything. I just noticed him when he slept. It was nice to look at. __I wasn't prepared for him to grab onto my hand and pull it close to him, snuggling into my arm and curling up around it. I watched, feeling a bit weird. He was supposed to be my brother. That didn't stop me from doing what I did almost three weeks ago.

_**She's a brick and I'm**_

_**Drowning slowly**_

_**Off the coast and I'm**_

_**Headed no where**_

_**She's a brick and I'm **_

_**Drowning slowly**_

I gently disassembled my arm from Kurt and made my way to my bed, falling into it heavily. It only took a few minutes of listening to the sound of Kurt's calming breaths to make me fall asleep.

My dreams were a calm kaleidoscope of colors. Not making any sense, but keeping me calm through the night. I groggily woke up after a while, checking the time to find that it was one AM.

I looked around the dark room, seeing that Kurt wasn't in his bed.

I tossed my blankets off and got out of bed. I climbed the stairs quickly, two at a time, and looked around the house for him. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. That's when I caught the light coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall. I got closer, careful in case it wasn't Kurt. I listened carefully, hearing the sounds of heaves and coughs. __The sound of someone emptying the contents of their stomach. I swallowed thickly and knocked on the door. I was only met with more of those sounds. I pushed open the door, not willing to wait.

_**As weeks went by**_

_**It showed that she**_

_**Was not fine**_

_**They told me, son**_

_**It's time to tell the truth**_

_**And she broke down**_

_**And I broke down**_

'_**cause I was tired**_

_**Of lying**_

I didn't waste time. I made my way over to where Kurt was crouched over, putting a hand on his back and rubbing small circles while he continued to upchuck into the toilet. After a minute it was all over, but he was crying again, this time not bothering to make it silent. His cheeks were stained red with the salt of the tears that rolled down his face. He leaned back, leaning into me. His arms wound around my neck, pulling himself almost completely into my lap. I let my arms fall around his back, holding him close as he shook violently against me. After I cleaned up the mess left behind, I dragged Kurt over to the sink to wash out his mouth and brush his teeth.

"I can't stand this." He said around his toothbrush, mouth foamy with bubbled up toothpaste.

"It's okay." I said comfortingly, letting my hand rest around his waist and pulling him close.

I brought him back down to our room after everything was done in the bathroom. I took a chance and lay on Kurt's bed with him, watching as his eyes drooped with sleepiness. My hand found his hip under the blankets and I pulled him closer, his head resting just under mine. He sighed, his breath warm against my clothed chest. His hands found their way between us, pushing against me.

"What are you doing?" Instead of sounding snappy, his voice was gentle and barely a whisper. I didn't answer but just looked at him, taking in every feature of his face, getting swallowed by his light blue eyes.

I leaned forward and let my eyes droop slightly. Breathing picked up between us as I got closer. Lips closed the distance between each other. I barely touched him, almost like a ghost had grazed his lips, and he moved away. I sighed in frustration. Kurt swallowed thickly and leaned his forehead against mine, his minty breath washing over me. I squeezed my eyes tight, not wanting to look at him after being rejected.

_**Driving back**_

_**To her apartment**_

_**For the moment we're alone**_

_**She's alone**_

_**And I'm alone**_

_**Now I know it**_

"I have a boyfriend." He said lowly. I scoffed at him.

"You sure didn't care about that a few weeks ago." He pinched my arm, making me yelp in pain.

"Finn, you're still getting over Rachel. While I may have been stupidly willing to let that happen before, I'm not going to make that same mistake again, only to be dumped later on and left with nothing because you were just feeling lonely. I love Sam, more than you could ever know. It hurts me more than anything so far to have cheated on him. I feel stupid and helpless every time I think about it. More than I feel because of Mistake." He said sadly, a hand coming to rest over his flattened stomach. I nodded, moving my forehead against his.

"So I guess I should go to my own bed then, huh?" He nodded back against me.

"Sorry." I didn't tell him it was okay, because it wasn't. I felt hurt and rejected, but I understood where he was coming from. I wasn't going to take Kurt away from Sam, it wasn't his fault that this happened. But I regret it too, being the guy Kurt cheated with.

_**She's a brick and I'm**_

_**Drowning slowly**_

_**Off the coast and I'm**_

_**Headed nowhere**_

_**She's a brick and I'm**_

_**Drowning slowly**_

**A/N:**

**Poor Kurtsie, right? I did check to make sure on the morning sickness thing. It says that morning sickness can start from three to five weeks into a pregnancy, so I thought I'd add it. Let me know what you liked and didn't like. I love getting rants, they amuse me!**


	4. Just an example

**A/N:**

**SONG: Just breathe**

**BY: Anna Nalick **

**Another big thanks to my Beta, xxXAngelDreamerXxx for supporting this story and just being generally awesome.**

**~Finn~**

_Two AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake_

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake_

_I don't love him_

_Winter just wasn't my season_

Wednesday was rapidly approaching. In fact, it was tomorrow. I was quite literally falling apart, though I wasn't allowed to show it. I had to put up a wall for Kurt. I didn't want to have some sort of a mental break down in front of him, and get him all freaked out.I'd already been on very thin ice with him lately. It seemed like every time I did anything wrong he'd get mad at me. I knew it wasn't hormones; it was just the fact that he was mad I'd done this to him.

Every time we had an argument it would always somehow come back to me getting him pregnant. This is why he always won most arguments, because I felt bad for doing what I did. If I had just contained my anger at Rachel that night then things would've been fine, and Kurt and I wouldn't be planning to kill an innocent baby tomorrow.I felt so disgusted with myself for going through with this.

I sighed and walked down the hall, stopping for only a second at the shock of seeing Rachel at my locker. I hadn't been able to speak with her since the whole Jesse thing. Hell, I hadn't even been able to look at her. I made my feet carry me forward instead of turning around like they wanted to. I swallowed thickly as I began to open my locker, averting my eyes from Rachel, who was now staring at me intently. My attempts to pretend she wasn't there were apparently in vain because, she was still there.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked bitterly, trying to get over the sinking feeling in my stomach. The same one that had been there when Quinn cheated on me.

"You've been ignoring my calls." She stated plainly.

"Gee, I wonder why that is." I rolled my eyes and shut my locker, walking away from her. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, sighing when she followed me.

"Finn, come on." I didn't say anything, just continued to walk, hoping I'd lose her at some point. "Look," She stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but I really like Jesse, he means too much to explain. So, will you please let us go so we can at least speak with each other without getting upset? For the sake of the glee club?"

"No." I simply walked around her, not bothering to turn back and look at her saddened face.

For a while everything was calm. I was just sort of walking around, captured in my thoughts, killing the ten minutes I had before first period started. I passed by the same things I always did, but as I passed the girl's room a bunch of cheerios were walking out, and I couldn't help but over hear them. They giggled and were harsh, but that was how they always were, so that was nothing new.

"Wow, I didn't think Kurt would actually resort to being sick to stay skinny." One of the girls said, laughing and flipping her hair.

"I know, what weight does he need to lose? He's like, ten pounds anyways." Another spoke bitterly, obviously jealous that Kurt was naturally small.

"Maybe he just ate something bad, he did come rushing in pretty quickly." The third girl said, trying to defend Kurt a bit.

"Oh, Finn Hudson!" The first girl spotted me. "Kurt's you're brother right? Well he's in their throwing his guts up if you care."With that hung in the air, she grabbed her friends' arms and pulled them off.

My eyes widened and I headed towards the bathroom, stopping just short of the door. I couldn't go in there; it was the _girl's_ room. Kurt was the only guy the girls didn't seem to have a problem with being in there, like he had a special pass or something. Plus to make matters worse, I could see Azimio nudging Karofsky and pointing in my direction as I stood at the girl's restroom door. I groaned, knowing Kurt needed someone's help. But I just couldn't help him.

"Finn?" I jumped about three feet in the air, spinning around to view Quinn, looking very nice in her re-gained Cheerios outfit.

"Quinn!" I got excited; she could help Kurt for me. "Kurt is sick and he ran in there, but I can't go in." her eyes widened and she snapped into action, pushing me to the side and making her way into the bathroom. I sighed in relief, glad to know someone would be with him while he wasn't feeling alright.

**!Quinn!**

_Yeah we walk through the doors_

_So accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize_

_Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_

I made my way quickly over to the stall where wet sounds of someone's insides hitting the porcelain of a toilet were coming from. There were a few coughs mixed in with the sounds as well, but that really didn't matter, considering that my baby wasn't feeling well.I knocked on the door, only receiving more sickening sounds. I sighed, realizing I was going to have to crawl under the stall door in order to get to him.

I dropped to my hands and knees and slowly made my way under, coming on the other side right next to where Kurt was placed in a position no one should ever be in. I placed my hand on his back and rubbed soothing circles, moving some of his short hair out of the way of getting sick on them.

It was finally over, and he was sitting back against the wall of the stall. I knew he really wasn't feeling good because he was wearing white skinny jeans, and he didn't even care about sitting on the dirty ground in them.I pushed his bangs to the side, watching him breathe heavily, his eyes shut tightly. I furrowed my eyebrows when his hand came to rest on his stomach protectively, just like I had done when I was pregnant, but I passed it off as nothing more than an ache from just having been sick.

"What did you do to make you that sick?" I asked calmly, expecting him to say that he accidentally drank sour milk or something. Instead his face twisted and he let out a small sob, bringing his other hand to cover over his mouth in an attempt to keep himself from crying. I suddenly realized that this was something serious. "Kurt?" I asked softly, covering the hand on his flat stomach with my own hand.

"Quinn," He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer. Then it seemed he couldn't hold in the sadness welling up and he let it all out, sobbing and letting tears fall.**I **ran a hand over his hair and rubbed circles on his back, feeling very nervous, afraid he had some sort of sickness or that he had become anorexic or something. "I can't do this!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Can't do what? Kurt you need to talk to me. What's going on?" I asked worriedly, afraid of the answer.

"How did you do this? I can't do this. I'm not like you, I'm not as strong, I-I can't-" He buried his face in my shoulder, but I had tensed up and he could feel it because he quickly pulled back, eyes wide.

"Kurt, are you-" I blinked a bit and opened my mouth to continue, but nothing came out. He seemed to understand though and nodded slowly, looking down at his stomach, a hand reaching his face again as he began to get upset all over again. All I could really do was sit there in shock. I believed him though. I know it's technically supposed to be impossible but I believe him, because I know what it's like to have been in the same exact position. I could tell that he was telling the truth.

**~Finn~**

'_Cause you can't jump the track_

_We're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass_

_Glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Oh breathe_

_Just breathe_

I had been told to get to class by a hall monitor when it had gotten too close to class time to wait for Quinn and Kurt any longer, so I didn't get to see them until lunch. I walked to lunch with Mercedes, who was ranting about Kurt talking to Quinn again but not her. She was obviously upset with her best friend, but I knew that Kurt didn't want to intentionally hurt Mercedes.

Quinn must know that Kurt is pregnant though, especially after they'd been inseparable almost all day, whispering and talking in hushed tones. In fact, Kurt was even letting her sit at his loner table with him. I left Mercedes when she went to go get lunch and I made my way over to where Kurt and Quinn were sitting, plopping down next to Kurt. The first thing he did was thump me on the back of the head.

"You weren't supposed to let this get out." He hissed at me. Then again, why was I expecting a kind reaction? He was always mad at me now.

"So I take it that you know then, Quinn?" She nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yes, and she's '_very happy for us_'." Kurt said sourly, obviously repeating something Quinn must've said to him.

"I am happy for you. Especially _you_, Finn. I know how much you wanted kids." I took a deep breath, my chest tightening in sadness for two different reasons.

"So you haven't told her _that_ yet?" I asked Kurt, whose eyes were closed tightly and he looked about ready to hit me again.

"Told me what? What's going on?" She asked, instantly worried.

"Well, we aren't exactly keeping it." Quinn sighed, making me confused.

"Oh, well that's okay. I mean, I gave Beth to Shelby and I felt really good about it afterwards-"

"That's not what he meant." I interrupted her, understanding now why she'd been okay with the situation. Realization dawned on her a second later, her eyes going wide and her mouth forming a thin line.

"Kurt, you're actually thinking about _that_?" Kurt didn't answer. Instead he actually did hit me over the head again. "Kurt, that's terrible! That's insane! That's _murder_!" She hissed lowly, obviously understanding that this wasn't for anyone else to know.

"What's murder?" My eyes narrowed at the voice coming from behind us. I really wished that he would just go away and leave us alone for good.

"Oh, Sam, uh, Quinn was just talking about this movie we were planning on going to see." Kurt spoke lightly, trying not to let him know. Sam moved forward and kissed Kurt lightly before sitting between Kurt and Quinn, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

I looked away from them, catching Quinn's eye. She smirked as if she knew something I didn't. Her smirk only grew when I mouthed an angry 'what' at her. She shook her head and focused on her sandwich again.

I rolled my eyes whenever Sam and Kurt would get into that mushy couple mode. I generally thought Sam was a nice guy, but I was beginning to want to rip his head off more and more with every passing moment he was near me, breathing the same air. In fact, I really wanted to just yell at them both to cut down on the cutesy talk right now, because it was really annoying.

"Oh, Kurt, Finn," Quinn spoke up, and I was happy that someone intelligent was speaking. "I want to show you guys something after school. Can I drive home with you?" I looked at Kurt, ignoring the fact that Sam's arm was still wrapped around him.

"Uh, sure." Kurt told her lightly. "What do you want to show us?" She only smirked.

"You'll see." The bell rung for the end of lunch just after she'd spoken. I got up and followed Quinn out of the lunch room, happy to be leaving Sam and Kurt behind to be lovey-dovey by themselves. Plus, Quinn and I had the same next period so I had someone to walk with.

***Kurt***

_May he turned twenty one at the base of fort bliss_

_Just a day he said down to the flask in his fist_

_Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while_

_But, my god, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles._

_Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it_

I was actually kind of glad Quinn knew that I was pregnant now. It gave me someone to talk to. Also, she knew what it was like to be pregnant, and I could talk to her about it. Of course, it'd all be over tomorrow. Finn and I would be going directly after school to the doctors' office and getting Mistake out of me.

Quinn wasn't happy about the abortion either, and she kept trying to tell me what abortion was and what it did, but I wasn't going to change my mind. There was nothing she could say to make this better. That's why I was confused as to where she was taking us.

We were all piled into Finn's truck, because I didn't have my car back from my dad, and Finn drove us to school most days. Quinn was sitting in between us, giving Finn directions. He turned the steering wheel and went in the right directions on command.

Within just a little while, a sign on the side of the road said _Leaving Lima_ in a cheesy kind of way. Lima was small but it had everything anyone could need, so I wondered where Quinn was kidnapping us to, because I had to be home tomorrow so I could fix this mistake of mine, and I would _not_ be missing that appointment.

With a few more directions, Finn pulled the truck into a parking lot of a medium sized building. Quinn cheered happily and we all got out, Finn and I following her up to the doors. The building had no signs or anything on it, so we had no clue where we were.

She led us inside and over to a desk where a woman was sitting, reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled. Finn tucked his hands in his pockets and stood next to me, obviously just as confused as I was. The woman had dyed red hair and glasses that hung lowly on her nose, her lipstick a shade too dark for her complexion.

"Quinn Fabray? It's been a while." The woman smiled lightly. "You've already had your kid, why come back to this dump?"She joked, looking Quinn over. "You're not knocked up again, are you?" Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"No, uh, my friends Kurt and Finn," She pointed over her shoulder to us, the woman looking over at us. "Are preparing for a child and we were wondering if they could look around." She leaned over the desk towards the woman, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, sure, sure! You know we love gay couples here, just the most adorable things on earth!" She cooed. Finn was currently choking on air next to me and my face had gone a deep scarlet color.

"Great, so I'll take them back then?" Quinn asked before Finn had the chance to step up and explain his one hundred percent heterosexuality.The woman behind the desk waved her off and Quinn began pulling us away, Finn still trying to get across the point that he wasn't gay.

"Quinn, where are we?" I asked as she led us down a hallway.

"This," She stopped, making me nearly run into her. "Is the mother's united club." I rose an eyebrow. "They have everything here. They have classes for being pregnant, for after you give birth. They have a day care, so teens can leave their kids here while they go to school. They have group meetings, so you can get to know some of the other teen mothers. Basically it's paradise for people that are preggo."

She smile and looked down at my stomach. "They even have an adoption for gay couples group." She smirked over my shoulder at Finn before turning and continuing her walk down the hall. I now believed Quinn had flipped her lid.

"Okay, so why are we here?" I asked, not really in the mood to be around children. Sure I wanted one someday, but right now I couldn't handle them.

"Just so you know it's here." She smiled. "Okay, so this is where all the activities are held." She explained as we came to a ton of different rooms, looking a lot like classrooms. "Most of them aren't in session now, but you can both still look around. I'm going to the lunchroom to see if they still have that frozen yogurt machine.You two enjoy!"

Finn and I both watched her walk away, leaving us in the middle of all these baby classrooms. I looked up at Finn, expecting him to be just as freaked out as I was. Instead he just shrugged and headed into a classroom. I looked at his retreating back, wondering if everyone had gone crazy. I rolled my eyes before heading off to try and find my way out of this place. I was going home.

**~Finn~**

_Cause you can't jump the track_

_We're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass_

_Glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, boy_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Oh breathe_

_Just breathe_

I will admit that Quinn had gone crazy with excitement when she left us in the middle of this baby-land, but I was kind of curious. Even if they did think I was gay, which I'm not. I was now standing in a room cluttered in toys and games and tables and paint. This must've been the day care.

Sure enough not two seconds later, a guy who looked like he was maybe in his early thirties came in, leading a line of about five kids of different ages and even holding a small baby in his arms. The kids scattered when they got into the room, and the guy smiled at me.

"Oh, here to drop off?" He asked. My eyes went wide and I shook my head.

"No, I, uh, sort of just wandered in here." I said awkwardly. The guy smiled in response.

"Oh, are you here for the gay adoption club?" I growled lowly.

"No, but why does everyone keep thinking that!" It was seriously starting to bug me. Was it something I did? The guy smiled.

"Well, it's just that we usually only get gay guys coming in here." His smile didn't break as he instructed the kids to play nicely. "So, what are you here for?"

"Uh, my friend brought me and my " My what? What exactly was Kurt? I sighed deeply as I said my next words. "My brother here to check out the place." He made a soft 'oh' and looked around as he readjusted the small infant in his arms.

"So are you looking into being a father at any point in the future?" He asked. I wondered briefly why he didn't think it was a bit odd to have someone he didn't even know just come in randomly. I could be a rapist for all he knew.I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts.

"Uh, well, not exactly." He rose an eyebrow, much like Kurt usually did, and looked at me in question. "Well, my girlfriend," I used quickly, not wanting to create even more confusion that Kurt was pregnant. "Is pregnant but she sort of wants to get an abortion tomorrow." I choked out the last part, still not completely on board with the idea.

"Wow." He said in shock. "That's just terrible. To think someone would actually kill one of these little guys." He smiled at the baby in his arms. I smiled and reached for the smaller being's hand.

The baby's eyes turned to me as I held its small hand in mine. The baby was warm and had that baby sticky-ness that was just naturally placed on their soft skin. Its hand was so tiny in mine. It giggled at me, and a smile spread across my face at its cute little laugh. The infant's fingers wrapped around one of mine, holding it tightly in its hand. I moved my hand up and down a bit, the small hand moving with mine.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either." I commented back to the guys' previous comment. He looked at me with questioning deep in his eyes.

"Would you like to help out here? Maybe you could hold Christina for me while I work with some of the others?" I nodded, happy to help out in any way I could. He handed the baby over to me, placing her so she rested on my side and I still had a free hand, my other one around the baby's back. She was so cute.

***Kurt***

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel_

_You shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around_

_Two AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake_

_Writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me_

_Threatening the life it belongs too_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of a crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want too_

I sighed when I just ended up back where I started, having walked in a circle around the classrooms. I wondered where Finn had gotten to and peeked into a few classrooms until I found him. The room he was in was apparently occupied by another man and some children; the day care Quinn was talking about. The really weird part about Finn being in there was that he was holding a baby.

The baby was fairly cute, a bit of blonde hair and those pinch-able cheeks babies had. The scary part of this was that it looked fairly happy. It wasn't injured or crying like I expected babies to do when Finn touched them.Instead, it was laughing and had a grip on one of Finn's fingers. Finn was also smiling, looking at the baby fondly. I did have to admit, Finn would be a pretty good father, not that he was going to be anytime soon. Tomorrow this thing was going to be out of me for good.

I stepped into the room, going over to Finn's side. He smiled over at me with that lopsided grin that had made me fall for him so long ago. The guy looked to Finn for confirmation, and Finn told him that I was with him.

I smiled and let my hand rest over one of the baby's hands. It grabbed onto me just like with Finn's hand. He smiled and offered he baby to me. I shook my head, not ready to actually hold one of them. I still found babies completely repulsive right now, but of course I wasn't going to tell Finn that right now. Later I'd let him know, though.

"Oh, Kurt, there you are!" Quinn said happily, walking into the room. "Hey Jared." She waved to the older guy in the room, he greeted her as well before turning back to building something out of blocks with another kid. "Guys, it's almost five, my mom just called me and said I need to be home soon."

**~Finn~**

_But you can't jump the track_

_We're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass_

_Glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand_

_And Breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Whoa, breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Oh breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Oh breathe_

_Just breathe_

The drive home had been almost silent. Kurt just stared out the window, lost in his thoughts. I was thinking about what tomorrow would bring, and Quinn was wedged awkwardly between us. I braked a bit too fiercely when we got to the Fabray residence. I was a bit uneasy being here, because the last time I was, Quinn was kicked out of her house, and I thought I was going to have her baby.

I climbed out, mumbling something about walking her to her door and closed my door after letting Quinn out, leaving Kurt in the car. She sighed when we got to her door and tried to go in her house, but I had something I needed to say.

"I can't go with him tomorrow." I stated lowly. Quinn turned back to me, an eyebrow raised. "I can't be there when they _you know_. I want a kid, you know that, and I don't want Kurt to go through with this but he won't listen to me, so I have to take him. But I really don't want to." I whined, kicking at the ground.

"Finn," Quinn moved towards me and put a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look downat her. "I'll go with him. I think it's very wrong that Kurt wants you to go with him. I would've never made Puck go through that because it's just cruel. If you tell him that you're not going tonight, I'll go with him tomorrow, okay?" I nodded, pulling her in for a hug.

"But," She said as we pulled apart. "You can't put blame on my baby for wanting to get rid of his child. Kurt's going through a lot right now and once this is all over with, he's going to need you to be more supportive than you are now. Can you do that, for me?" She asked kindly.

"As long as I don't have to be there for the death of my child then I'll do anything." I admitted. She smiled and nodded to finalize our deal before disappearing into her house. Tomorrow was going to be the longest day of my life.

**A/N:**

**So I think it could've gone better, but I wrote it in a bit of a rush because my mom and I are going out of town and I have to leave my computer behind *insert frown here* So I wanted to get it done before I left. It seems a bit rushed, but I couldn't quite fit Quinn in there just right. Tell me what you think in a review.**


	5. decisions, decisions

**SONG: Capri**

**BY: Colbie Caillat**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta because without her I don't know where I'd be with this story… xxXAngelDreamerXxx**

***Kurt***

I curled up under my covers, bringing my knees closer to my chest. I was still seething from the fight Finn and I had just had. After the day we'd had with Quinn, all I had wanted to do was come home and do something non-baby related to get my mind off of what was going on tomorrow. Of course, Finn decides that this is the time to drop the bomb on me that he wouldn't be going to my appointment with me tomorrow.

He was the one that got us in this mess, he should man up and go with me. He needs to put on his big boy panties and face what he's done. Believe me if I had the option of staying home, I would use it as well, but unfortunately I was carrying the damned thing, so I _had_ to be there. I don't see why Finn shouldn't be going through this too. He was going to pay for it to be done, he might as well get his money's worth. But no, he's making Quinn go with me. Crazy Quinn who became this motherly freak of nature when she was pregnant.

That's not really what I want around me when I'm going to let Mistake be killed. I don't need her cooing at my stomach that 'this won't hurt for long' and 'it'll be okay, it's almost over'. Ugh! I officially hate Finn. Which is why he's back to sleeping on the couch for tonight. If he doesn't want to be a part of this, then he doesn't get to sleep near Mistake either. From now on, he has no contact with me or Mistake. I'm not even sure I'll talk to him after I get this all taken care of tomorrow. Sleep definitely won't come easy tonight.

**~Finn~**

I sighed and rested my head on my arms, looking up at the dark ceiling. I thought we'd gotten past all this regret and hate, but apparently not, since he'd kicked me back out here. Eventually Burt is going to stop passing our arguments by and get involved again. Then what is Kurt going to say?

We can't exactly tell him that Kurt used to be pregnant. I swear Kurt was trying to kill me. He was trying to make this seem like it was all my fault, and a majority of it was, but I honestly don't want to be there when he kills our baby. __I wouldn't be able to take it, and Quinn made me promise to be strong for Kurt.

I seriously hoped things went well after Kurt gave up the baby. I hoped I could at least sleep in our room again. I hoped that Kurt would continue to talk to me. Hell, I hoped Quinn continues to talk to us after this.__Most of all, I hope no one else finds out about us.

Azimio and Karofsky are already jerks to Kurt enough as it is; they would only have a field day with information like this. __I'm afraid I may not be able to protect Kurt from them if they got serious. Then if Sam found out what Kurt and I had done, he'd flip on me, and Kurt would go mental, and we'd all just go crazy.

Basically, if Kurt was going to get rid of the baby, then we needed to just forget that it ever happened. If, by some miracle, he decides to keep the baby, then we need to be careful and keep it from everyone as long as possible.__Plus there would need to be some serious lifestyle changes. For example, Sam. Kurt would have to tell him at least. Then from there was all a mystery. The rest of glee club would find out, and they'd all just have to suck it up that I'd been with a guy.__The entire school would probably throw slushies at me, but I was prepared to handle that. Kurt was giving up the baby. he'd come this far and he wasn't going to back out now.

***Kurt***

I sighed as Mr. Schue dismissed the glee club. Everyone got up and headed for the doors. Mercedes was mad at both Quinn and I, and she just passed us by. Believe me, I wanted to tell her, but I just couldn't. For now, she'd just have to hang out with Tina and Artie. Rachel was almost instantly attached to Finn's side, begging for forgiveness for about the thousandth time. He waved her off and headed for me; Quinn bid Puck goodbye and came towards me as well. Rachel scowled and stormed off, and I couldn't help but smirk. Making Rachel mad was one of my favorite hobbies.

"So " Finn said, tucking his hands in his jeans pockets.

"So." I stated, pressing my lips together in a tight line.

"Alright, well I hate to break up this lovely moment, but if you're going to do this then we should go, Kurt." Quinn said from beside me.

I was actually shocked when Finn pulled me close for a second. He didn't seem to even mind that Quinn was watching him, which was something new for him.

I slowly let my arms come up to close lightly around his middle torso. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in. This was one of those rare moments that hadn't occurred in quite a while.__Moments that I could just get lost completely in all that was Finn. Things had been so rough between us lately, when all I really wanted was for everything to go back to being the simplest they could. I wanted to be able to look at Finn and not feel like ripping him to shreds for doing this to me. I wanted to be able to laugh about nothing with him again. I wanted to be able to be close to him again. I wanted my brother back.

As weird as it seems, after everything we had gone through with him moving and our parents being together, I had learned to forget about my childish crush on him and found I was much happier to enjoy the fact that he was my brother. I liked having a brother. I'd been an only child for my entire life, and it was nice to finally have someone that would know what our family went through, what we did at night, what kind of inside jokes we carried.

I liked having a brother because it meant that I could talk to someone, and not have to worry about them looking down on me because they came from somewhere different. I wasn't lonely anymore. Then that one night happened and those crush feelings came back and ruined everything. Being touched and kissed and loved, it was great, but I'd much rather have my brother back. I had gone back to being Kurt, the love-sick-puppy that would do anything to have Finn. I didn't want that. I wanted my brother, not a lover.

Unfortunately, Quinn ended the hug that reminded me of the times Finn and I used to be okay. I backed away slowly, unwinding myself from within Finn's presence. Quinn tucked her arm under mine. Finn smiled at us as we made our way out the door, and I almost changed my mind. _Almost._

Finn would no doubt be a great father and I was sure he'd be able to handle everything, but I wasn't sure_ I_ was ready. I wasn't ready to be a father, so I could only walk forward and out the doors of school. It was the old 'it's not him it's me' line. I ducked my head down, not really feeling like facing the world.

**~Finn~**

I rested my head on the steering wheel of my truck, sitting just outside my house. I couldn't get out. Well, not really that I couldn't, but more like I couldn't bring myself to. So instead of trying I just lay forward, turning up my radio so that whatever the hell it was the Kurt liked to listen to blasted out of my speakers. The noise drowned me in the mixed sounds of beats, notes and lyrics. My eyes drifted shut and I let myself become absorbed into nothing. Kurt had really gone.

He was probably at the doctors by now. Oh god, they were probably getting him ready to have the life stolen from that little baby. The poor thing probably doesn't even know it's barely-existent life is about to end. Their going to just reach it and take its life away. The doctor is going to touch where he shouldn't ever be touching, taking away something that he should never be taking away.

I can't help but wonder how this doctor lives knowing that they just took the life of a baby. __An innocent baby that could've had the chance to grow up into a full grown and healthy person. All at once my stomach churned and bile rushed up to my throat. I heaved once and managed to push open my door and fall onto the pavement before emptying my stomach. It wasn't one of my more attractive moments, but I couldn't help it. You couldn't have either if you'd just gotten the picture of your baby's life being taken when it had no say in it.__I felt dizzy and my head pounded as I leaned against one of my trucks tires, trying to catch my breath.

Then I guess it was just an after effect, or maybe one last thought had drifted through my brain, but whatever it was sent me over the edge again and I couldn't hold in the nothing that was left in my stomach. Literally, it was all just gross, hot bile that burned when it pushed through the muscles in my esophagus.

Of course this had to be the time my mother's car pulled into the drive way. She was by my side within seconds, leaning over me and checking me for a fever, asking what was wrong. Then she asked where Kurt was and I couldn't help it.

I was scared and I needed my mom, and if anyone laughs at the fact that I started crying, then you have no clue what this is like. Karofsky and Azimio could both just fuck off and jump off a cliff for all I cared at this moment. All I knew was that I needed someone that I could cry to and not have any grief about it. Luckily, that person would always be my mom.

After she'd managed to calm me down enough to get me inside the house, forgetting about the groceries she'd picked up on her way home, she sent me to get in the shower. Apparently, that was the fix for everything. Ever since I was really little, every time something bad would happen or I'd get sick, my mom would always tell me to take a shower. I'd go in feeling terrible but I came out feeling at least mildly better than I did before. For some reason it always worked. She used to tell me that she used 'mom magic' on the water to make me feel better, but that was back when I was little.__Now I still wasn't sure what made getting under a spray of water so good.

After I'd dried off and put on some new clothes I made my way into the kitchen, to find that my mom had already started making something for us to eat. I sat at the table and rested my head in my arms, feeling my headache already starting to come back. As if she were a mind reader, mom handed me two Advil along with a sand which. She sat down across from me, enjoying her own sand which.

"So," she said a bit carefully, as if she were afraid to say something wrong. "Kurt didn't come home with you today?" I winced and she'd obviously caught it, but I quickly recovered.

"He, uh, went somewhere with Quinn." I said lowly and ducked my head down to avoid her knowing gaze.

"Finn, what's going on?" She asked point blank, obviously not in the mood to play games. "Is it Quinn?" I shook my head.

"Is it something to do with a relationship?" I shut my eyes and nodded slightly.

"A girl?" I looked at her really quickly before adverting my gaze again.

"You could say that."

"Finn, I can't keep guessing at these things. Can I buy a vowel? I need something to go off of." I sighed and looked up.

"I messed up." She rose an eyebrow and my semi-confession. "I-I sort of put myself and this person in a really bad position." She didn't speak but let me continue. I knew I couldn't actually say anything to her, Kurt would be livid. "Look, if I tell you then you can't be mad, okay?"

"Finn, honey, you can tell me anything."

"Well I sort of slept with this person." My voice sort of gave out on me at the end and she took in a sharp breath. "Everything went fine, no need for a talk. It's just the after effects that sort of mess me up."

"You really did get a girl pregnant didn't you?" She sounded just tired

"No." Technically it wasn't a lie, Kurt wasn't a girl.

"Oh, alright .does she not want the same things you want then?" She asked, her voice lowering considerably.

"Kinda, yeah, I guess you could put it that way." Kurt didn't want to keep the baby but I did. He wanted to end it's life when I wanted it to live. He was also seeing Sam, which was not something I particularly liked.

"The best advice I can give if you can't tell me directly what's going on is to give it time. I don't exactly like the fact that you're sexually active now but I guess there's nothing I can do but hope that you and your heart will be safe."__She reached over and put her hand on my cheek, leaning over to kiss me on the forehead before she got up and put her plate in the sink, moving out of the kitchen. I was really glad my mom was cool about that kind of stuff. She was cool in general.

**~Kurt~**

I sighed, lowering myself onto the chair table thing, and tried to make sure that I wouldn't be flashing the world from under the stupid paper-thin gown they gave me. Quinn sat next to my head respectively and squeezed my hand. I sort of dazed out when doctor Wu came in and wrote down all of my information before leaving to get everything else ready. I could hear Quinn sigh next to me as she relaxed in her chair. I looked over at her and caught her green eyed gaze.

"I'm freaking out." I said, my voice coming out more breathy than I expected. She tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and moved closer to me.

"It's going to be okay. You know that whatever happens I'll still love you. And so will Finn." I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself but it didn't work and I knew why.

"He's going to hate me for this. He'll never want to talk to me again, he'll never be able to look at me, he may not want to live with me anymore. He-he-"

"Kurt," She cut me off. "Everything is going to be fine. One step at a time." I nodded, but my hand became tighter around hers. She sighed and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "You wanna know what calmed me after I found out I was pregnant and anytime I'd get nervous about what I was doing while I was pregnant?"

"Yeah ?" I sat up a bit.

"I was scared after I found out that I was pregnant. I mean, I'd cheated on my boyfriend and was paying a serious consequence. I didn't know how to deal with it. For a while I was scared and mad and wouldn't come out of my room but then I remembered a song my mom used to sing to me."__I unconsciously tilted my head to the side and concentrated more than I probably should have as she cleared her throat and began to sing.

_She's got a baby inside_

_And holds her belly tight_

_All through the night_

_Just so she knows_

_She's sleeping so_

_Safely to keep_

_Her growing_

I blinked and relaxed a bit. Quinn's voice came out beautifully and calm. She made me feel better already. I smiled and lay back, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what Quinn must've gone through to get through everything. No doubt it was hard, but she had the entire glee club behind her to help her. I wondered if they would do that for me or if my gender would push them all away. Quinn didn't seem to be going anywhere, but that could just be because she had been through a pregnancy.

I was sure that Mercedes would accept me, she is my best friend. Just because we're on a rough patch right now because I hadn't been talking to her didn't mean it couldn't be fixed. She was my gal-pal, my girl, my fag hag. __There was no doubt in my mind she would be there for me, the rest of the club I was iffy about though

_Oh and when she opens her eyes_

_There'll be no surprise_

_That she'll grow to be_

_So beautifully_

_Just like her mother_

_That's carrying_

Finn would probably be the happiest person in the world if I let him become the father of his baby. If I went through with all of this then I'd be taking away two of the most precious things to him, family and a life. Things would be different between us; Finn wouldn't ever just be my brother again. He'd be my sperm donor, my fella, my baby-daddy.

I'd also have to come clean with Sam. He'd be furious and heart broken and I'm just not sure if I can handle that. He's sweet and caring and has been nothing but good to me, no matter what kind of a mood I'm in. I might die a little inside if I hurt him. He's my first boyfriend and I couldn't just up and forget about him. I had needed him for so long to be my crutch to lean on when I was down. I could kiss it all goodbye though if I decided to keep Mistake. Or I could just go ahead and get this over with and go back to being me ?

_Oh, Capri_

_She's a beauty_

_Baby inside she's loving_

_Oh, Capri_

_She's a beauty_

_There is an angel growing peacefully_

_Oh, Capri_

_Sweet baby_

Plus the expenses of having a child would shoot sky high. Finn and I wouldn't be able to afford it ourselves. That brought up another thing, our parents. They'd hate us if we told them what was going on. My dad might kick us out like Quinn's parents had. Okay, maybe not that far, but I still wouldn't be able to live getting the stink eye every night at dinner. I just couldn't hurt my dad.

_Things will be hard at times_

_But I've learned to try_

_Just listening patiently_

_Oh, Capri_

_Sweet baby_

_Oh, Capri_

_She's a beauty_

_Baby inside she's loving_

_Oh, Capri_

_You're a beauty_

_Just like you're mother_

_That's carrying_

But I'd also get to be a dad. I could raise a child and help the baby grow into a real live person. Finn and I could be successful parents, right? After all, nobody really knows what their getting themselves into until they dive in. __I'd learn just like everyone else. And I'd have Finn right beside me to help me. It could be fun to be a parent.

I'd get to watch my kid grow up. I could throw them birthday parties and meet all their little friends. I could read them stories and laugh as Finn chased monsters out of their room. I could get the chance to say things like 'you're grounded' and 'no allowance for a week'. I could introduce them to Lady Gaga and Madonna. I smiled and looked over at Quinn who had stopped singing. She was smiling back, her hand gently giving mine a reassuring squeeze.

That's the moment I realized that I didn't want this. I wanted to have all those things. I wanted to be a dad and I wanted a kid. I couldn't abort my baby! I couldn't kill an innocent life. I sat up so quickly I could've given myself whiplash. Quinn was instantly standing, asking if I was okay.

"I don't want this." I said plainly, my eyebrows coming together in horror as I thought about what I was about to do. "I-I want my baby. I want my baby to live and have a life. I-I can't do this. Quinn I-"She placed her hand over my mouth, silencing me in the middle of my freak out.

"It's okay. Shh. You don't have to do this." She sat down next to me on the chair-table and pulled me close. "It's about time you joined the world of the normal again." I smiled against her shoulder, holding her close in appreciation for her help in clearing my mind.

**~Finn~**

I hadn't moved but once from the kitchen table. Burt had come home and he and my mom had gone out to go see their adult friends, leaving me behind to the silence of the house. I'd only gotten up once to put my dishes in the sink. I sat back down and waited for anything to signal that Kurt was home and al of this was finally over. That wait didn't take too long because soon I heard a car pull up and a car door close as Kurt was dropped off.

My heart felt like it had jumped into my throat at this moment. Kurt came in but instead of everything being in slow motion like I thought it'd be, he was in the kitchen within seconds, smiling. Sadist, how could anyone smile after something like that? __Kurt took a deep breath and moved to sit across from me, looking me dead in the eye and placing his clasped hands on the table.

"I want us to go back to normal." I spoke before he could.

"What?"

"I realize that everything between us is over but I don't want our contact with each other to end here. I want to be able to go back to that place we were before. You know, when I'd make a comment about some song or clothing, and you'd laugh and say that I was such a boy and I'd never understand. Or that time when I tried to teach you about hockey and I ended up hitting you with a pillow to stop you from asking questions, and then you would hit back until I had to leave and watch the game in a different room. Or when we got into arguments about who goes first in the bathroom in the mornings."

"Finn, where are you going with all of this?" He'd dropped the smiles and was now serious again.

"I want you to be my brother again. I want to forget all of this and just move on." I said, placing my hand over his lightly.

"I want that too. That's what I've wanted since this all began." He shook his head and scoffed before looking at me again.

"But I can't " My face fell. I knew he wouldn't go for it. He seemed to have seen the change in me because he quickly changed his answer. " but we can try?" My eyes lit up again, maybe there was a light at the end of this tunnel anyways.

***Kurt***

"You didn't tell him?" Quinn hissed through the speaker of my phone.

" no." I said quietly, trying to keep my voice down so Finn wouldn't hear. He was in the next room.

"WHY?"

"He said he wanted to be brothers. He wanted to be family. That's this thing I wanted most, I couldn't tell him that I'd decided to keep the baby. You know how Finn deals with decisions, the fact that he'd managed to come up with that on his own was something and I wasn't going to ruin it."

"Kurt, that makes no sense!" She sighed and I could see the disappointed look she would have given me if we were in person right now. "Alright, I'm giving you two weeks to tell him before I do. Finn deserves at least that much."__I sighed, knowing she was right. But how was I supposed to tell him now that I'd lied and I hadn't gotten rid of the baby?

**A/N:**

**Yay for Kurt, right? I hope you all liked this chapter and they are going to pick up in drama and speed now that Kurt has made his decision. Thanks again to my beta, who managed to actually find time for this, where I'm not sure because with the new school year starting soon everyone's been a bit hectic so a definite thanks for that!**


	6. The truth hurts

**A/N:**

**SONG: I don't want to miss a thing**

**BY: Aerosmith.**

**I swear that there will be some country in here eventually; I'm not crazy I promise!**

**My beta has been a bit busy lately so please excuse any mistakes in this chapter.**

**~ Kurt ~**

_I could stay awake_

_Just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

I pushed the last hair into its perfect place, looking over myself once more before exiting the bathroom, all ready for school. I was messing with a few threads of my cheerios top, wondering what would happen when I finally blew up. When I looked up I found that Finn hadn't actually gotten up like I'd told him to forty minuets ago. Instead he was spread out on his bed in a t-shirt and boxers, his blankets and sheets tangled at his feet. The sight made me want to hit the larger male and giggle all at once.

It had been four days since I'd come home from the doctors, not having had the abortion. I still hadn't told Finn I was still carrying his child, afraid that he'd be mad I didn't tell him in the first place. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold off forever and the longer I waited the worse it would get, but I just couldn't bring myself to break the way things had been going between us since I'd come home.

He thought I'd gotten the abortion and was child free, so he decided to try and put our lives back where they originally were. Granted, things were still a bit different since he thought I'd given up the baby. Anytime I'd even look at a guy, be it an actor or not, he would go into this really quiet brooding mood and wouldn't talk to me or anyone else for a good half an hour until he was sure I wasn't going near him. Of course Finn's glares did nothing to deter Sam from me. Ever since Finn blew up on him while they were in gym class Sam had been a bit more protective of me than was necessary. He also hated Finn now and I was unfortunately caught in the crossfire of their battle, always having to be careful I didn't give one more attention than the other or their whole worlds would explode.

Despite Finn's irrational rollercoaster of emotions, he was actually seriously trying to make it like nothing had ever happened. The other day I was seriously starting to believe that none of it had happened between us and that everything truly was okay. We were sitting with our original group, Mercedes happy to have me back to speaking to her and Rachel happy to be able to attach herself to Finn's side again. So, Finn would hand me his sour patch kids because it's like he's three and can't open the box by himself. He made some sort of joke about me looking paler than usual but nothing stuck me. I had honestly forgotten about the entire situation in that second. Of course it was ruined in the next when my half eaten lunch came rushing back, leaving Finn confused as I dashed off towards the bathrooms.

This is where Quinn comes in. She'd been on my case for a while, constantly reminding me of what I was keeping from Finn. Then after the second day of hiding the fact that I was still pregnant to Finn she told me that she would no longer be talking to me until I decided to tell Finn, reminding me one last time about the entire situation. She had continuously tried to tell me that Finn would be happier than anyone if I told him I still had the baby, and I was sure that was true, but I wouldn't be.

Not that I don't want Finn to be happy and have a child or anything. It's just that I never asked for this or even thought this was possible and I wanted my old life back. I wanted to be able to have that scene at lunch without it ending in me having a harsh upchucking reminder of my mistake from that one night. Every time I don't feel well or get a harsh glare from Quinn or get caught in a war between Finn and Sam, it just reminds me that I had made a serious mistake that could never be taken back, that I had cheated on my boyfriend and lost my innocence all for this price that I never asked for.

_I could spend my life_

_In this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost_

_In this moment forever_

_Every moment I spend with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

I blinked out of my thoughts and walked swiftly over to the side of Finn's bed, watching briefly as his chest moved up and down in slow peaceful motions. I reached out and poked at his arm, only getting him to scrunch up his face. When I poked into his side he swatted at my hand and rolled over onto his side. I rolled my eyes and decided to stop being nice and just gave a harsh shove to his back, also kicking the side of his bed. This time he groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What, _god_?" He said crankily. He'd never been a morning person.

"School in fifteen minuets, if you're not upstairs in five minuets I'm going to leave you here." I told him, crossing my arms and turning on my heel to leave. Behind me I could hear as realization hit Finn and a stream of colorful curses left his mouth, making me smile a bit as I made my way upstairs.

I sat lazily in the living room, watching part of a cooking show as I waited for Finn. Within a few minuets he had pounded up from our room and my dad had come down, grunting about all the noise Finn was making. I shook my head and turned over the TV to my dad as I went in search of Finn, finding him in the kitchen, frantically trying to toast a pop tart. When the processed morning treat popped up from the toaster you would've thought the angels had descended and given the food to him or something from the bright and hopeful look on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh as he took it out of the toaster and burnt his hand from not letting it cool down and dropping it on the floor, looking down heartbrokenly at his fallen food. He turned a sleepy glare to me when he noticed my laughing. I hurried over to help him clean up so we could get going. He'd been rushing this morning, meaning that he'd put on a shirt from the dirty clothes pile and hadn't brushed his hair. He began to riffle through his backpack in a search for his math homework as I ran a hand through his hair and tried to get it not to stick up in places it shouldn't. Finally he gave the okay that we could go and I was rushed out the door, almost tripping on my way out.

Finn claimed the drivers' side of his truck while I strapped in on the passengers side. Finn took off the second his seat belt was in place, heading for school. He mumbled about it being too early to get up and how school should start at night. Though I highly doubted sleeping during day versus night was going to help anything, it was still fun to watch Finn talk to himself the entire way to school. We pulled in just as the bell for first period rung. Finn looked utterly defeated but I couldn't help laughing.

"I tried to get you up earlier." I stated, earning a glare that only made me laugh louder.

**~ Finn ~**

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Sneaking into my English class unnoticed was almost impossible. Kurt waved at me as we spilt ways down the hall to head to our different classes. I bit down on my lip a bit, scraping my teeth over the chapped skin as I rested my hand on the door handle, not really wanting to face my fate. I sighed and accepted defeat, pushing open the door and excusing myself as I entered. The frumpy old lady sitting behind a desk, also known as an English teacher, looked at me distastefully for interrupting her class.

"Well well, Mr. Hudson, how nice of you to join us. This is your second tardy this month, don't let it happen again." She warned in her scratchy monotone voice. I nodded and quickly made my way through the rows of staring students, taking a seat in the back next to Mercedes. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised but didn't say anything to me.

I took out a piece of paper to take notes on but I had no clue what the teacher was talking about. I leaned down in my seat when she started asking questions and looking for answers. English was one of my worst subjects. It was right up there with everything else in school as well. The only thing I really understood here was football and a small amount of Spanish, but only because I managed to get Kurt as a partner and he was, like, a genius. I was really grateful when she stopped asking questions and continued to try and explain stuff to us. It wasn't long until I'd stopped writing and was looking at the board in complete confusion.

I was taken by surprise as a sheet of paper slipped onto my desk. I looked down at the neat handwriting that I quickly identified as Mercedes. I looked over next to me but she'd already gone back to writing her own notes. I studied the paper more closely, now seeing that she'd written all the notes out and broken them down. I could actually understand this now. I glanced at her gratefully, getting a genuine smile. She lifted her own paper and pointed at the bottom of her's and back at mine so I let my eyes travel to the bottom of the paper.

_You own me big time, white boy. You're lucky Kurt likes you (:_

I smiled and set the paper down as the door to the classroom opened everyone's head turning in its direction. I glared at the person who'd come in. Sam walked with his head held high, locking eyes with me and glaring right back with as much force. My hands clenched into fists and Mercedes whispered something to me but I hadn't caught what it was. The sandy haired teen moved to the teacher, speaking to her about whatever teachers pet stuff he was probably talking to her about.

"Finn Hudson and Dave Karofsky," She addressed from the front of the room, Karofsky instantly looking up. "Your coach has called an early practice so you are excused from the rest of the lesson." I sighed and stood, gathering my things. I was glad to be out of this class but I really didn't want to have to walk with _him_ all the way to the gym.

**~Kurt~**

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Coming into first period late wasn't ever a problem for me. I had Home Economics and our teacher usually gave us an assignment and let us do it. As long as we had it done by the end of class she really didn't care. When I walked in late she smiled and told me to take my station, which happened to be next to Quinn, who was still ignoring me. It was about half way through the class and I was just about finished with my task at hand when Quinn decided to speak to me again.

"I'm still mad at you but can I have some thread?" She asked in a small voice from next to me. I looked up so quickly I thought I heard my neck crack. She wasn't looking at me but more the shirt she'd been working on repairing. I looked hesitantly away, as if I were afraid she wouldn't speak to me ever again after this. Slowly I handed her the thread she needed and looked at her in anticipation. When her eyes met mine and a small smile formed on her lips I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. She giggled lightly and moved forward to hug me. "I'm still going to tell him if you don't though." She whispered as we pulled apart.

"I'm going to tell him." I admitted, getting her full attention, her unfinished shirt sat forgotten on her table. "Tonight." Her eyes widened and her eyebrows rose. "Our parents will be working late to night and that means Finn and I are on our own. I figure I'd better get it over with." She smiled at me and nodded, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Kurt Hummel," My head shot up to the teachers' desk, from which I'd been called. Rachel stood next to the teachers' desk, giving Quinn and I a small wave. "You're needed in the principals' office." My eyes widened, what did I do? I come late to class all the time and I've never been sent to the principals' office.

**~Finn~**

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what your dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank god that we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

My fingers stroked the outline of the band-aid just above my eyebrow. I really hated Sam. The other male sat just next to me, holding some ice over a darkening eye. Both of us were seated in the principals' office, getting the full blow from Principal Figgins. Mr. Schue sat in another seat in the room, having been the one to break up the fight. I felt more than a little embarrassed right now. It had just taken one comment from Sam, muttered under his breath no less, to set me off.

I really hated him. Before everything with Kurt I hadn't been like this. Honestly I'd thought nothing of him because he made Kurt happy and kept him from liking me. He was always just sort of there. I mean, I knew he played football and was dating Kurt but he had no other personality to me, he was just some guy that Kurt liked who happened to like him back. Now I can't stand him. I don't like the way he looks at Kurt or plays football or walks down the halls like he belongs here. Now he has a personality, but it's the personality of a jackass.

I looked up at Principal Figgins when he abruptly stopped speaking. His eyes seemed to search behind us instead of looking at us now. I slowly turned and automatically flinched when I saw Rachel and a very pissed off Kurt standing in the door way. He gave me the death glare and walked further into the room. Mr. Schue stood up and rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder before speaking.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, trying to whisper but the sound echoed off the walls of the quiet room.

"Well, I caught a glimpse of the fight and immediately felt concerned for Kurt's boyfriend. As you know Mr. Schue Kurt's gay and Sam is his boyfriend and as such I believe it is his right to be with him, just as it is my right having seen the fight to be here for his own mental support." Rachel spoke her argument s quickly as ever, confusing me after the first three words. Kurt wasn't going to wait any longer and side-stepped Mr. Schue. He went to Sam's side and looked him over, Principal Figgins looked a bit uncomfortable. Then Kurt's glare was on me.

"What the hell is your problem, Finn?" I was taken aback. How could he just assume that I'd started the fight. I mean, I did start it, but for him to just assume that I did really hurt.

"Language-"Figgins tried to cut in but Kurt didn't care.

"I mean really, Finn, Sam hasn't done anything to you and your still all jealous macho man on him." I shrunk in my seat as Kurt's voice got louder and louder with every word. Sam sat back with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. "You're supposed to be my friend as well as my brother, if you can't even show the person I'm dating a bit of respect then maybe you don't deserve either title!" Kurt had finally come to the end of his rant, arms placed firmly into fists at his sides.

"Alright, well, I hate to break this up but I have already called your mother and your father." Figgins gestured between Sam and I. "Your father," He addressed Sam specifically. "Will be here to pick you up. And you're mother," He turned to address me. "Said to send you home for now and she'd deal with your little outburst. Mr. Hummel," He looked at Kurt then back at me. "Seems to have an idea of punishment so I will excuse you both from the rest of your classes for the day and I expect that Mr. Hummel will assure to get you home. Now, you may both leave." He said with finality. I quickly got up, feeling Kurt's glare on me the entire way out.

"Sorry we won't make it to glee club today Mr. Schue." Kurt apologized to him as we made our way to our lockers so we could get our stuff before we left.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Kurt didn't say anything to me from then until we got home. It was probably the longest ten minuet drive of my life. He was probably more pissed than my mom would be. Normally in situations like this to have to beg the other person to stop yelling but right now the silence was doing so much more damage than screaming and shouting would do. He had even turned off the radio for the duration of the drive.

When I pulled up outside of the house, he made no move to get out of the truck. Instead he stared up at the clouds through the glass of the window. I sat in silence next to him, waiting to see what he would first do. Would he get out and storm inside or would he yell at me some more before going in. Maybe he'd just continue to ignore me all together. I was actually shocked when it wasn't either of those situations. Instead he spoke soft and calm, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why do you keep getting into fights with Sam?" His gaze shifted to his lap where his hands were clasped together.

"I-I dunno. I just don't like him." I answered truthfully, glad he was speaking to me.

"I didn't give it up." I blinked at his confession, not really grasping the full concept. He turned to look at me when I didn't give a response, deciding to clarify further. "The baby, I mean. I didn't give it up." He closed his eyes tightly and looked away.

"Y-you mean you're-"

"Still pregnant, yes." He nodded as well to confirm his words.

All at once happiness flooded through my entire body. Realization hit that I would still be a father, that Kurt still had our baby. I smiled brightly, overcome by the news. My entire body had gone numb and tingly; I could feel goose bumps rise on my arms. Then it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I could breathe easier now. I had thought that I'd gotten over it and that I really had gone back to just being his brother, but just now I realized through the relief that I'd been holding a grudge.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in disbelief, pure joy still showing through though. He turned back to face me slowly, but his face was not filled with happiness, it was the farthest from it. It had twisted with hurt again. His blue eyes met my brown ones, sadness flooded in them, etched deeply into the irises.

"Because I don't want to have a baby. I really do want to just go back to being us again. But we can't, it's impossible." His voice broke at the end and he visibly began shaking with unshed tears.

I didn't know what else to do so I pulled him close, wrapping my arms around him protectively. He fit against me just as well as any other time. Shifting against me, his arms came to wrap around my middle as my two hands met each other around his back. He was small and scared and needed someone to help him with all of this, who better than the father of the baby, right?

"Hey," I whispered into his hair, a smile breaking out on lips. "We're going to have a baby. A little baby that's all ours." He pressed in closer, his hands fisting the fabric of my shirt.

"A baby." He said simply, more to himself than anyone else.

**~Kurt~**

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be here with you_

_Right here with you_

_Just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

After I'd managed to calm down and Finn got me out of the truck and back inside, he dragged me to the guest room where all of Finn and Carol's stuff was until we could find a place for it in our house. I hadn't forgotten about Finn's little spat with Sam but decided to let it slide for now, but only because he was still running on the excitement from the fact that he was actually going to have a child now. I watched as he plowed through boxes to get to one of the ones at the back. He waved me over so I went and crouched now next to him.

He let his fingers traced the tape of the box, smiling at me before tearing it open. He began shifting through the contents, handing me unneeded stuff as he went. Then he finally came to what he was looking for, pulling out another box from inside. The wooden box wasn't too big and covered in dust. Finn was looking at it and handling it as though it held something beyond special. He turned his smile from the box to me, holding out the box to me. I blinked and took it was great care, obviously not wanting to harm something that apparently meant so much to Finn.

Slowly I opened it, realization settling in as the contents of the box finally settled in. I set the opened box down on the floor in front of me and reached in, pulling out a worn green blanket. It was small, indicating that it was not meant for an adult or teenage, but more an infant. My hand closed tightly around the cloth of the blanket when I automatically knew what it was and why he was trying to give it to me.

"I thought you gave this to Quinn?" I asked, not looking away from the material. "I can't take this." I said, trying to put it back in the box. His hand gripped around my wrist, stopping me in place. I marveled for a few seconds about how much bigger Finn's hand was than my own. I felt like I had munchkin hands compared to his.

"Quinn's not having my baby, you are. I want to give this to our kid." I wanted to feel like he was re-gifting the blanket because he'd already tried to give it to Quinn but I couldn't help but feel like he'd only offered to me, even if he didn't. "I called it my gee-ge." He chuckled at the baby nickname.

"Thank you." I said lowly, folding the small cloth and putting it next to me. Finn's smile was brighter than I'd seen in quite a while. I looked back to the box and reached in again, this time pulling out a picture frame. I turned it in my hands to have what looked to be Finn's real father staring back at me. "Your dad?"

"Yeah, the only picture I have of him." He moved closer, tipping the picture frame so he could see it better. I looked up at him looking at the picture, watching a small smile form of his face as his eyes drifted over the picture of his father holding him as a baby.

"What's his name?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from the taller teen.

"Christopher." He answered simply, taking a few last glances at the picture before looking away and locking eyes with me. "Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if he were still here."

"We wouldn't be here." I sighed out, noticing that Finn had gotten a lot closer.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Yeah, and I couldn't imagine that." He said breathed out, closing the small amount of rapidly decreasing distance between us. My eyes widened the second we connected and I could feel him freeze. We moved apart slowly, trying not to move against each other at all. "Sorry." He apologized when we were seated normally again, both of us blushing.

"It was nothing." I insisted, getting a nod from him. It was silent for a few more minuets and the air was just getting thicker. "I should go call Sam." I said suddenly, reminding myself that Sam was still my boyfriend. "You know, to see if he's okay." Finn nodded and I could feel his eyes on me as he watched me head for the door. "Oh, don't think I've forgotten that you hit my boyfriend either." I said quickly as I left the room, a smirk fastened on my face.

"You're too stubborn to forget." The words floated from the room I'd just left, making my smirk turn into a smile. I had to shake my head to stop myself from laughing. Finn would always be Finn, no matter what situation he was put in, now I just had to figure out if I could do the same.

**A/N:**

**It's a bit shorter than I thought it would be but it'll have to do for now. Oh, and Christopher is Finn's dad's real name, they said it in the episode Home and it makes me mad when people mess it up and that's actually what Finn says his blankets name is, I thought it was so cute!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. The truth hurts II

**SONG: Georgia Rain**

**BY: Trisha Yearwood**

**See, I swore there would be country in here! This isn't the song that started this story though; I'll tell you when that one comes up.**

**~Finn~**

It hadn't felt like an entire week had passed since Kurt had told me that he was still pregnant. He'd gotten really sensitive. Like, _really_ sensitive.__Every time someone would give him even the smallest insult he'd get all teary eyed about it. It was hard watching him always trying not to cry. The other day there was a spider in the house and Burt killed it, and Kurt got really defensive about it and shouted at his father. He ended up making us all swear to never kill another bug in the house again.

I think the worst situation was when one of the jocks started picking on him, and he just sort of sat down and started to cry. The guys were all so confused the he'd just broken down that they gave a few insults, but left him alone otherwise. Of course then they turned their attention to me when I went to help Kurt, all of them starting to take jabs at me. Kurt then just started shouting at them, but none of us could understand him because his voice had gone all high pitched and squeaky.__ It really freaked everyone out, so they all just backed off again.

Sam seemed to be upsetting him the most, which kinda made me happy but not at the same time. I mean, I was kinda glad that Kurt's reaction to Sam being around him was to burst into tears. It totally made sense, because I was sure that just the sight of him would make even small children start to cry.

On the other hand though, I knew he was only crying because it had really started to catch up with him that he had cheated on his boyfriend. Seriously, though, anytime Sam would try and do anything nice for him, Kurt would just start to cry out of nowhere. He wouldn't make those really heart wrenching sobs (like during the whole spider incident), but be completely silent about it. Funny enough, it made it more noticeable.

Oh well, I guess Sam will just have to deal with that for now.__Just like how I had to deal with Kurt being touchier lately. He needed someone now more than ever, and while I couldn't let him just outwardly snuggle me in the school hallways, I could let him do it at home if it meant that he wouldn't continuously cry when he was around me.

That was pretty much the only way I could explain why Kurt was currently curled into my side, messing with my hand.__He held them up and compared the small size of his with the large size of mine before slipping his fingers into the spaces of mine. I watched as our hands fit together perfectly, despite his being so much tinier than mine.

"You're holding my hand." Kurt said sleepily. I just smiled as Kurt leaned his head on my shoulder and gently fell into a deep sleep.

I sighed in relief when he fell asleep. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, especially when he had to sleep in his own bed. I just hoped that he'd actually stay asleep, because he hadn't had a steady sleep longer than a few hours. Sometimes he'd wake up in a cold sweat, which he shout at me not to look at him because he didn't want me to see him looking 'unattractive', or he'd wake up to go puke his guts out. Four AM has been the usual time he'd go throw up, but if he doesn't, then he'll do it the second he tries to eat something the next day.__Yeah, he has a schedule. Though I'm not really sure if he knows he does or if I'm the only one that's noticed so far.

As luck would have it, he woke himself up just in time two minutes before four so he could go empty his stomach, then return to pass out next to me.__I moved a few strands of hair from his forehead, then covered his body with my blanket. I settled down next to him and watched as his chest moved up and down, the rhythm making me feel sleepy too. It wasn't long until I had dozed off. It felt like it had only been five minutes when the alarm clock rung to let us know it was six thirty.

I tried to get Kurt to stay in bed, but being the stubborn dive he was, Kurt got up anyways. He trudged to the bathroom, slamming the door closed. He'd been in there for at least a good half an hour to get ready for school, meaning I could sleep for that much longer. The only problem was that the spot Kurt had occupied had already started to go cold, giving me an empty feeling. It was as if something important was missing now, and I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep unless it came back, which wouldn't happen. I sighed and rolled over, looking at the ceiling and waiting for Kurt to be done getting himself ready so I could get started.

It barely took me five minutes to get ready since I had showered last night, giving Kurt and I plenty of time to eat breakfast in peace before we went to school. He rolled his eyes as I put two frozen Eggo waffles in the toaster. He quickly made himself some toast and scrambled eggs and sat down across from me, watching in distaste as I drowned my waffles in syrup. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it at the last second and shook his head.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He said casually taking a bite of his toast. "Just thinking of how much fun it'll be when you're choking on your own spit in a nursing home somewhere because you couldn't take care of yourself and I'm running laps around every single person who wouldn't take my advice to eat healthy."__He gave a smug smile to end his point.

"Yeah right, if you keep eating like that you're going to be so skinny that they're going to have to put you in an anorexic hospital." I shot back.

Without warning tears started streaming out of Kurt's eyes and down his cheeks, his fork shaking in his hand. "Okay, okay, it was just a joke. Calm down, please, Kurt, come on! If you keep crying then you're dad will see and he'll start yelling at me, please calm down, Kurt."

"Great joke, Finn, especially since in a few months I'm going to blow up like a balloon!" He semi-shouted at me, covering his face with his arms. I groaned out loud to no one in particular, and reached over to rub his shoulder in a sad attempt at comforting him. It wasn't two seconds before Burt walked in that Kurt stopped crying.

"You okay, son?" He asked, giving me a threatening look. I shrunk in my seat under his gaze. Kurt waved his hands in the air.

"I was just telling Finn about how misunderstood Elphaba was in _Wicked_."__He ran his fingers under his eyes to catch the rest of un-fallen tears while I nodded rapidly across from him. I mentally sighed when Burt nodded, made himself some coffee, and went to go sit in the living room, throwing a reminder about the time school started in our direction as he left.

Our drive to school seemed shorter than ten minutes. We were silent the entire time, showing that Kurt must've still been mad about what I said. I sighed as I parked my truck, but before I even had the chance to turn to him, Kurt was out of the car. I blinked as the door slammed shut and followed the smaller boy as he made his way quickly past where all the jocks we hanging out and over to where the glee kids met up. My hands clenched around the steering wheel as Sam came behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. When I realized that my knuckles had gone white from my death grip, I let go of the wheel and decided to get out and go over to the glee group.

I got there and caught the last bit of Sam and Kurt's conversation before they both went off on their own to talk. I glared after them and sat down next to Quinn. She put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a knowing look. My eyebrows furrowed together slightly as I tried to decipher what she seemed to know that I didn't. Soon enough, the bell rang to signal us all inside. Quinn looped her arm through one of mine and pulled me apart from the rest of the glee club; Rachel gave us a curious glance as she headed to her own first period.

"So, how are things going with Kurt? He's, what, a month along now?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"Yeah, almost five weeks now." I nodded mainly to myself, not really believing that much time had actually gone by since we'd been together.

"Do you know what he's planning on going once he has the baby?" She asked, her voice lowered so no one else around us would be able to hear.

"I-I don't know." I really hadn't given it any thought, I'd been so wrapped up in just trying to keep the baby alive that I hadn't thought about what would happen if he actually kept the baby.__

"Well, let's say that he wants to keep it. Would you maybe want to be with him? Heck, even if he doesn't keep it, would you want to be with him?" We had now stopped in the middle of the hallway, Quinn facing me with her arms crossed.

"What? I-I I don't know. I mean, Kurt's great and all, but I-I'm not, and he's, and-"

"It was just a question, chill." She said, shaking her head. "So no then?" I shook my head, swallowing thickly.__"Even though you seem quite jealous of his boyfriend and you're pretty protective of him."

"Quinn, stop. I understand what you're trying to do here, but it's not going to work, so just stop." She sighed and agreed that she was out of line. I nodded as she separated from me and headed to her own locker.

**~Kurt~**

_Barefoot in the bed of your truck_

_On a blanket lookin' up_

_Half a moon peaking down at us_

_From underneath the clouds_

_Teenage kids sneaking out again_

_I heard the thunder rolling in_

_We were fallen' the moment when_

_It all came pouring down_

"What's with the getup?" Finn asked me as he came into the bathroom and sat on the counter top next to me. I'd been in here for awhile, but it wasn't like it was for school. I'd left the door open, and had known Finn had been watching me get ready for tonight for the last half an hour.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about that." I turned my attention away from the mirror to look directly at Finn. "Sam asked me out tonight and I know my dad wouldn't go for it, so I thought that maybe you might cover for me? I'd only be gone for an hour at most!"

His facial expression didn't even change as I asked him. For a second I thought he'd been sent into a state of panic and froze.

"Wait... you want me to help you sneak out?" I opened my mouth to explain, knowing where this was going, but he beat me to it. "You want me to help you sneak out so you can go see your boyfriend?" I nodded, not wanting to look him directly in the eye any more.__I turned back to the mirror and started to fix my hair even though it was already pretty much perfect.

"Kinda…" I whispered lowly.

"No."

"Come on, Finn! I've helped you sneak out to see Rachel before!" He knew I was right but he still didn't want to let up.

"That's completely different-"

"How?" I shouted at him, tired of playing this game already. Finn was silent for a minute, thinking. I had stopped getting ready and was just staring at him. He looked completely worn out from everything that had been going on for the past month. Funny that he looked so much more tired than I did.

" I don't trust him." He said simply, looking up at me with pleading eyes, begging me not to go.

_The Georgia rain_

_On the Jasper county clay_

_Couldn't wash away_

_What I felt for you that day_

How I'd managed to convince Finn to help me was a blur, all I knew was that I was currently safe in my boyfriends arms. I bit my quivering lip, trying not to cry. Sam was my first boyfriend, my first real love. How was I supposed to keep him hanging on while I knew that I'd slept with someone else, and they'd given me a life that I'd never expected to be able to have?__I couldn't break his heart like that; it'd break mine too.

Sam was a great guy. He was kind and loving and looked out for me. He got along with my family. Well, okay, not Finn, but that's only because Finn's become all territorial. Sam got good grades in school and he was I glee club. He didn't mind when people called him a fag while he went from one class to another. He held his head tall and let what came at him come. He didn't fall into a certain group of kids and didn't let anyone tell him what to do. He did what he wanted and was who he wanted to be.

He was a good person inside and out, and to hurt someone as funny and smart and sweet as Sam surely must've been a sin in its own way. Though I guess I couldn't really care about sins at this point in life.

"So," He spoke gently to me as he unwound his arms from around me. "What are you up for tonight? We haven't done anything in a while, it might be a good time to try something new ?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in the direction of his car.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the lake. You know, where our first date was." I was scared of his answer, not wanting him to be mad at me for anything tonight. Tonight I just needed some me and him time.

"Sounds perfect, let do it." I smiled in relief and got into what I'd claimed as my side of his car. He kissed me once before closing the door, leaving me alone with the radio for a few seconds

_Just you and me down and old dirt road_

_Nothing in our way_

_Except for, the Georgia rain_

_Cotton fields remember when_

_Flash of lightning drove us in_

_We were soaked down to the skin_

_By the time we climbed inside_

_And I don't remember what was pounding more_

_Heart in my chest or the hood of that Ford_

_As the sky fell down and the storm clouds poured_

_World's away outside_

Most of the night flew by with a few laughs, and Sam's usual gentle teases. He had parked right on the edge of the lake so we could sit on the trunk of his car. When we looked over, we couldn't see any land, just the lake below. His hand had found its way over to mine, tangling our fingers together. I couldn't help but notice how they didn't go together as well as mine and Finn's did.__The spaces seemed foreign as my fingers were held between them, almost, rougher in a way. It made me think of everything that had happened all over again and how much I had hurt Sam without him even knowing it yet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his thumb coming up to swipe across my cheek, catching tears I hadn't even known had fallen. "It seems like everything I do lately ends with you crying." He said the last part more to himself than to me. It hurt me to know that I was causing him this internal battle of wondering what was wrong with himself when nothing was wrong with him. It was all me, all my fault for not being able to get over Finn Hudson.

"Nothing, nothing." I said sharply, quickly wiping away a few tears and stopping anymore from coming. I was surrounded by warmth in the next second. Sam pulled me close to him, letting me become surrounded by all the love he'd been giving me, letting all the care he'd had towards me compile against me until it felt like I was suffocating, but it felt good. Like I was paying for what I'd done.

"You sure?" I was silent for a long time. Just looking up at the stars that sparkled around the moon.

"I have to tell you something "

_The Georgia rain_

_On the jasper county clay_

_Couldn't wash away_

_All the love we made_

_Just you and me down that old dirt road_

_No one saw a thing_

_Except for, the Georgia rain_

**~Finn~**

I rushed upstairs when I heard the doorbell ring, only to find that Burt had already beat me to it. I stood a little ways behind him in the hall, looking around the corner of the wall. When Burt opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw. Kurt was leaning against the side of the door, looking devastated. He was crying and his clothes were all wet, his hair a huge mess that he'd never usually let it come to.

"Can we please talk about this in the morning?" He choked out to his dad, who nodded and looked him over in question.

Kurt didn't seem to be focused on his dad anymore, but looking past him. Kurt moved around his father and walked slowly over to me. __I grasped his shoulder because he looked about ready to collapse. Instead of falling to the ground, he wrapped his arms around my middle and fell onto me, shaking as he tried not to let out any sobs.__I looked up to Burt, who seemed more confused than anything, but he had obviously decided to let me handle this so he went in search of my mother.

"Kurt, what happened?" I asked the smaller male lowly, trying not to think about the fact that he had soaked me through with his own wet clothes.

"I told him, I told Sam and-and he was mad and hurt and upset that I hurt him and made him mad, Finn. I didn't mean to make him m-mad he just got really angry a-at me-"

"Okay, okay, come on. Let's go down stairs and you can explain it all to me." He didn't move, though, and I knew there was really only one way I could get him to move. I bent slightly to get a good grip on his legs and picked him up, supporting him otherwise by the upper back.__He was extremely light, probably lighter than Quinn was, which meant that I could move around easily.

Once I'd gotten him to calm down enough to tell me what happened, I felt like getting in my truck and hunting that creep Sam down. I mean, what kind of jerk pushes a pregnant guy in a lake? ... Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd think. __I couldn't just leave Kurt to go beat the crap out of him though; he was already feeling bad enough as it was. Add to it that I go and beat up someone who he's feeling bad about hurting, and he'll be mad at me for months, probably even after he has the kid.

Instead, I made sure Kurt got a shower and into some dry clothes before letting him lay down next to me in bed. He tried to make it so I wouldn't know he was still crying, so I pretended not to notice that he was.__Every once in a while he let out a small sniffle but otherwise, if he hadn't been facing me, I would have never known that he was crying.__Eventually he became cried out and had fallen asleep, leaving me alone in the darkness. I whispered to him that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't to blame for any of this, but he wouldn't have heard me now that he was fast asleep.

**~Kurt~**

_The screen door flapping in the wind_

_Same old house I grew up in_

_I can't believe I'm back again_

_After all these years away_

_You fixed your daddy's house up nice_

_I saw it yesterday when I drove by_

_Looks like you've made yourself a real good life_

_What else can I say_

The weekend passed by slowly. I didn't really feel like doing anything. I mostly just sat around the house doing nothing. I hadn't picked up my phone or ipod once this weekend, and honestly couldn't be bothered with skin care right now.

Mostly I spent time with my dad, something I hadn't done in a while. I still had no idea what was going on when he watched sports on TV, but it was always nice to see him get happy about something good happening.__He hadn't brought up the whole incident at all, but I think that's mostly because Finn had told him not to. He also must've told him about Sam and I breaking up, because Sam's name had become taboo around the house these past two days.

On Sunday, Finn went out with Puck and the other guys from glee. He asked me if I wanted to go, but I really hadn't felt up to sitting around listening to their mindless chatter while I tried to blend into the background. He'd made me promise to get out of the house though, so when my dad asked me to go pick up some things for the shop, I took it as the perfect excuse of getting out of the house. Of course I shouldn't have been let out alone.

I ended up getting the tools he'd needed and parking just outside of Sam's house. I wondered what he was doing and how he was taking the whole 'guys can get pregnant thing. Mostly I wondered if he missed me, or regretted shouting at me. Of course he did, but that was just the kind of person Sam was. He was too nice for his own good. He got along with almost everyone. The only person who couldn't seem to make him happy was me.

I'd never seen him get so angry before, even when dealing with the stupid jocks at school. That's what I had admired him for the most, but he had gotten angry and shouted, and even pushed me into a lake in one of my best outfits! Granted the lake wasn't that deep, so I couldn't really have been physically hurt, but mentally I'd never seen Sam so un-wound. I hurt me to know that I'd done that to him, that I could be that much of a monster.

_The Georgia rain_

_On the jasper county clay_

_Couldn't wash away_

_The way I loved you to this day_

_The old dirt roads paved over now_

_Nothing here's the same_

_Except for, the Georgia rain_

_Couldn't wash away_

_The way I loved you to this day_

_Just you and me down an old dirt road_

_Nothing in our way_

_Except for, the Georgia rain_

Now as I sit across from Finn at the table, watching him try to finish some weekend homework he hadn't done and shovel in cereal at the same time, I couldn't help but think about everything. Surely things happened for a reason, maybe all of this between Finn and I would end up for the best. Maybe everything would work itself out and put us in the right. I haven't given it much thought, but maybe Finn could still be the one. I guess only time would tell.

**A/N:**

**I actually really loved how this one turned out for some reason. It made me feel happyful at the end. Poor Sam though, but he pushed Kurtsie in a lake so he will never be forgiven! Anyways, review and let me know what you thought, thanks!**


	8. United

**A/N:**

**:0 I just saw that we are already on chapter 8 and there's only 24 chapters. We're already a quarter of the way done! Ah!**

**This was supposed to be up yesterday, so don't kill me. I is sowy!**

Thanks to my beta: xxXAngelDreamerXxx

**SONG: Long Trip Alone**

**BY: Deirks Bently**

**~Sam~**

_It's a long trip alone_

_Over sand and stone_

_That lie along the road_

_That we almost traveled down_

I was tired. Plain and simple. I hadn't gotten any sleep all weekend, but instead filled my nights by pacing around my small bedroom, heading from wall to wall.My mother was worried sick about me, always fawning over me and trying to make me lay down for even the slightest bit of time. After telling her that Kurt and I had broken up, she'd instantly demanded the reason why. Of course I couldn't tell her. I couldn't even think about it. After what he'd told me I'd simply gone shell shocked, well, after pushing him into the lake, which I'd beat myself up for all weekend.

When she told me his father's car had pulled up outside, I was instantly at the window. I was already missing him, even after what he'd done. Of course the instant I saw him gazing through the drivers' side window at the house, I felt sick for letting myself believe that I could actually love him, love a guy. It had taken long enough to get me to actually come out about liking him and then he turns around and does this. Well at least I know he's paying the price for it.

Anyways, back to my lack of sleep. It was the reason for not being very coherent on Monday. My mom had insisted I'd stay home, but I managed to get out that I had a big game that night and needed to go to practice. Of course, I couldn't stand the thought of seeing _him_ after what he did to my ex-boyfriend.I might've had to take him down right then and there.

Of course I choose to be rational about all of this, and drive around the block until practice was over. It wasn't until I saw all of the guys' cars pull out of the parking lot to go home to get ready for school and change out of their dirty uniforms that I even realized it was almost time for school.I contemplated ramming into the side of Finn's blue pick up when it pulled out last but thought better of it and heading into the parking lot instead, sure he'd seen me.

It wasn't long until other kids started to show up, some of the jocks returning in their practice jerseys and football jackets. It was when they spotted me alone that they decided to strike. I remember when I used to be able to strike with them, but ever since I'd announced that I was in love with the school's number one queer I'd been the target. Mostly because they knew I'd end up beating them up if they even looked at Kurt the wrong way, where as I honestly didn't care about them tossing me into a dumpster.

But today was a different punishment for my 'life of sin'. Instead of just tossing me into the dumpster and just letting me go on my way, they decided full on abuse was necessary for my attempts. I guess you could've blamed the fact that they were honestly thinking about fighting, or maybe you should blame my sleep depravation, but I couldn't help what came out just as the first blow was about to land. One of them had shouted something about my 'boyfriend' and I couldn't help it, it was really only for my own defense.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's Finn's!" I shouted, covering my face with my hands as I waited for the connection of a fist with skin. But it never came.

"Hold up!" I slowly uncovered my eyes to gaze at Azimio and the rest of his football buddies. "Finn _Hudson?_ Man, what are you talking about?" They all took a step forward, threatening to beat the new found information out of me.

"Finn and Kurt slept together and Kurt's pregnant with his child!"I managed to get out over the sound of cracking knuckles. Then all the surrounding shadows took a step back, letting me breathe. That's when the realization hit me that I'd slipped up on just about the biggest secret in the world, and it was obvious they all believed me by the shock frozen on their faces.

**~Finn~**

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_Everybody stumbles sometimes_

_And needs a hand to hold_

_Cause it's a long trip alone_

I watched Kurt carefully out of the corner of my eye as we pulled into the high school parking lot. He hadn't spoken much all weekend, and I was sure that depression couldn't be good for the baby. 'cause, you know, they can apparently hear and feel stuff you do, which is really freaky but super cool at the same time. Kurt had been sulking all this time, not even blinking when I turned off a lady gaga song playing on the radio.When we parked and it was time to get out, he moved so slowly, almost hesitantly, out of the truck that I thought I'd have to push him out.

Our fellow gleeks were no where to be found this morning, meaning that Kurt didn't have his usual support group of girls to cheer him up. It was also kind of funny how everyone else on the campus would part like the Red Sea when we walked by, and whispers raised behind us.It was almost as if everyone were afraid to come near us, like we had some sort of disease or something. Maybe they all thought we had the Swine Flu.That was a pretty big break out now, right?

Kurt didn't seem to notice as we headed for the doors of school. He barely even glanced in my direction as we parted ways to go to our different lockers. I'd just gotten out all the stuff I'd need for my first few classes and turned around when I ran into a smaller girl.

I was kind of a giant in the halls so this isn't the first time this has happened. The weird part about this is when she started to shriek loudly and ran away, forgetting her fallen books behind her. I was only distracted from her actions by the sound of an equally girly shriek with just a hint of manliness to it.

I looked down the hall over kids to see Kurt surrounded by jocks.I didn't even care what was going on around me as I headed down the hall as quickly as possible while people ducked out of my way. When I got close enough, it was now easy to see the thick red liquid ice dripping from Kurt. His hair was soaked, his face starting to go red from the cold and his white clothes now stained a light pink.His mouth hung open and his hands flew to attempt getting the slushie out of his eyes, the corn syrup making his eyelashes stick together.

"What the hell, Karofsky!" I shouted when I was in reaching distance. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, noting that his friends were all still holding their own slushies that had yet to be used.

"Gross, the fag touched me!" He shouted, throwing my hand off his shoulder. I looked at him with confusion, though it wasn't the first time I'd heard him call me that. Behind him, engulfed in the middle of the bully-circle, Kurt had started to let out soft sobs, barely audible.

"We all know about you two, man." Azimio said, stepping forward next to his friend. "And the whole school knows you got him pregnant!"he shouted, pointing back towards Kurt who had now began to fully and outright cry. His body was shaking, either from the cold or from crying so hard I wasn't able to tell.

My whole world caved in around me as I looked between him and every one else in the hall who'd stopped to watch. Then my gaze landed on Kurt, who had sunk down against a locker, still being watched over by three other jocks. My breathing picked up pace, and I could feel myself panicking. Moving on pure instinct, I made my way around Azimio and over to Kurt, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up.

I turned to leave the circle, but was met with a slushie in the face and sounds of high fiving before they all scattered.I didn't waste anymore time getting Kurt to the nearest bathroom.

Not caring that I'd walked into the women's restroom, I set Kurt's small frame on the counter top and started wetting paper towels.We didn't speak; not that I was sure I had the ability right now anyway. All I knew was that I was acting on auto-pilot, not even caring what movements I was making. Kurt's sobs filled the room as I gently started trying to get the slushie off his face. The sound only got louder, breaking through my thoughts of nothing and beginning to turn them into thoughts of something.

When I'd reached his shirt I ducked my head down, trying not to cry as well. I couldn't let him see me cry because I knew that'd only make it worse for him. I put all my focus on getting the goop off his shirt, knowing it would be stained no matter what I did.

Eventually the colors of white and red all blended to together as the unfallen tears gathered heavily on the ends of my eyelids. Kurt's hands gripped my own that was scrubbing at his shirt fiercely, probably doing more damage than what was already done, halting my movements.I stopped wiping down the front of his shirt, and a small cry left my lips.

Kurt's arms were suddenly around my neck, pulling me close to him. I hesitantly set down the wet paper towels and let my hands gently grasp at his still-slushie covered back. He shook against me, and the tears finally spilled over the tips of my eyelashes.

I didn't know what to do now. I had no idea what was going to happen. I was completely lost, not knowing anything about my future. I was just as scared as I could feel Kurt was now. We honestly had no one in this moment; the entire school knew and was turned against us, which meant glee club knew as well.

Soon the news would spread further into the actual town, meaning our parents would find out.They'd know soon enough, and I had no idea what we were supposed to do then. What if we were kicked out? Where would we stay? I would do anything to make sure that Kurt had somewhere to sleep, even if I didn't. I had to protect him, help him through this, but I couldn't when I didn't have a clue what was going to happen now.

**~Quinn~**

_It's a short piece of time_

_But just enough to find_

_A little piece of mind_

_Under the sun somewhere_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_You know we can't afford to let one moment pass us by_

'_cause it's a short piece of time_

I had to admit it was quite a shock to find out that the entire school knew about Kurt and Finn. When I'd got to school and heard that the rest of the glee kids were turning on Kurt and Finn, even Mercedes was going to turn on Kurt!

I had to do something.

It was understandable that they'd all be freaking out and wondering whether it was true or not, but they couldn't just give up on them like that. The glee kids are weird, we all know that, the entire school knows it. We are the misfits, and the only way we're ever going to survive this roller coaster we call high school is if we stick together. Kurt and Finn wouldn't turn on them so they should turn on Kurt and Finn?

And that is exactly what I said to Mr. Schuester this morning when I asked to call an emergency Glee Club meeting.He had reluctantly agreed to do it just after second period. It was easy enough to get the information to the rest of glee club, except Finn and Kurt of course. The two didn't show up for either of their first two classes, which I could tell sparked some worry in some of the members. It was easy to see they were all concerned for them as I stood in front and looked at each one of their faces.

Most expressions were the same, filled with slight disgust and curiosity.Then there were the few differences. Mercedes just looked hurt that Kurt hadn't told her, and also a bit worried for her friend.Rachel of course was sitting in the corner of the room, looking as if she were trying to straighten out where she'd gone wrong.She obviously hadn't gotten to the part of her and Finn's relationship ending when Jesse had come in.And Puck, surprisingly, looked just fine. He seemed to understand their situation, just like I had, even if they were two guys. I was actually quite proud of how mature Puck at become, well until he turned and asked Mike to pull his finger.

"Glee Club!" I shouted to get their attention. I'm sure you've all been informed about Glee's latest news. I can confirm that the rumor is true; Kurt is pregnant and Finn is the father."

Questions instantly arose that I couldn't answer, such as _h__ow is this even possible_! It wasn't until Mr. Schue quieted them down that they all returned their attention to me. "Now, I know most of you are freaked out and a bit angry that they haven't told you," I looked directly at Mercedes, who looked away. "But we all know that no matter what, biological disorders may have just happened, they are still the same people inside."

I explained my idea that each of them should go and show them that they were on their side, and instantly arguments broke out in the room.

After finally calming everyone down and getting them to understand that this was still Finn and Kurt we were talking about, they all agreed to at least try and be supportive.I was sure in time that they'd all come around. Then one raised hand shot all the attention in the room to Rachel, who wasn't a raise-your-hand kind of girl.

"If what you say is true, which I'm not doubting it is, I think Kurt should have gotten the abortion."She spoke confidently, just like usual, though it was obvious that her statement brought tons of questions to everyone's minds.

Mr. Schue once more quieted everyone and told them that their assignment for the week was to tell Finn and Kurt that they were there for them, though Rachel seemed less than enthused. I flipped my hair confidently and followed everyone else out of the room, leaving just Rachel to stand behind fuming.

**~Kurt~**

_And I don't know where I'd be without you here_

'_Cause I'm not really me without you there_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

My eyes still stung from all the crying that I'd done this morning. It was only a few minutes until school ended, and I hadn't gone to any of my classes. Finn had decided to move us from the girls' bathroom to the library at some point.We'd sat there all day, out of sight from the librarian and out of sight from any jocks that might have come in throughout the day. We'd even stayed for lunch.

It was lucky that Quinn had texted Finn to find out where we were. We had only thought Quinn was coming down to the library, until the entirety of glee club (minus Rachel and Sam) had shown up with food for Finn and I, knowing we were just going to hide out here for today.All through lunch we'd had to go through our apologies for not telling them, and Mercedes had pulled me aside and given me a long talk about how she wasn't going to leave me for anything now that she knew.

It was great to know that glee club didn't hate us. I honestly loved everyone in the room with us, but something felt weird.It wasn't like it felt like what they were saying was forced, but more like I just didn't believe them. I don't know, maybe I was just crazy.

Finn seemed to be completely happy with their acception. He and Puck had chatted about both being 'baby daddies' now.Still, I had to fake a smile through the entire lunch period. I couldn't even believe it when I realized it was the same feeling I'd get every time Finn told me that he was 'on my side'. Now it was nine minutes until we could leave, and I was still feeling it every time Finn smiled at me, or tried to reassure me that everything would be okay.

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_Maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_Everybody stumbles sometimes_

_And needs a hand to hold_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_Maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_Maybe I could feel you right beside me_

'_till I'm home _

'_Cause it's a long trip alone_

It was five minutes before the bell that Finn decided to brave, and left to get our stuff from both of our lockers.I sighed and sunk in my chair, examining the red stain on my shirt and feeling the hardening locks of my hair that were glued together with corn syurp. Sighing heavily once more, I decided that just wishing the stains on my clothes away wouldn't make them go. It was then that I jumped from a voice at the nearest bookshelf in front of me.

"You're a mess. Definitely not the Kurt Hummel I'm used to seeing." I grit my teeth, really not wanting to deal with any other jerks today.

"I still look better than you, Rachel." I bit out aggressively. It was her fault that I was getting this abuse after all. If she hadn't broken Finn's heart he never would have slept with me and this never would have happened. I was almost confused when she smiled a little bit and sat down across from me at the table.

"While I don't approve of you and Finn's relationship-" I cut her off.

"We don't have a relationship. He just did this to me, apparently thinking there were no stings attached." She continued anyways, almost ignoring my comment.

"I completely understand if you're mad at me for the way I treated Finn, and how this whole situation _is_ my fault." She admitted.

"But you've got to realize what's wrong with this picture, and while I highly disagree with the choice of you keeping _it_, just know that I seem to be the only one that is truly on your side. Because even though they all say they are, they would kill you before they let you kill that baby if you really wanted to.I'm not saying I agree with abortion in any case at all, just note that I think the choice is up to the carrier, and the way they attacked you wasn't right. It's your body, Kurt, and Finn has no say in the matter when it comes to what you want to do with it. I just wanted to say that I really am on your side, whatever you want to do with it.I don't care if you want to get it aborted, it's not my job to tell you what's right and wrong, heck, I'll even be there with you if no one else will if you wanted to get it done. I'll also support you if you wanted to keep the little him or her. Through good and bad, if you need me, I'm letting you know that you can always call me for help."

She nodded to finish her statement.

Then I realized that this time I didn't get that feeling of unsure-ness.I felt whole and happy. I knew for sure I could actually count on Rachel. Then it hit me, even though I was pretty set on keeping the baby now, all I'd really wanted was for someone to _really _be on my side.I wanted them not to force their own opinions on me but just be there and support me no matter if they disapproved or not. No one but Rachel seemed to understand that. She got up to leave, obviously taking my silence as a permanate one.

"Rachel," I called to her and she turned back to me, confused. I scoffed and shook my head more to myself than anything. "Of all the people who have said they'd support me in this, I never thought the only one I'd actually believe would be you." I looked up into her brown eyes. "Thank you." She let a little smile grace her lips and I couldn't stop a small grin from forming on my own face. She turned to leave again and this time I let her go.

"Well," I jumped about ten feet in the air as Finn came around the corner of a bookshelf, obviously having been there for our entire conversation. "I guess after knowing that I should apologize to you." He came to sit down right next to me, handing me my book bag. "I never meant to make you feel forced not to get the abortion. I'm sorry. If you still want it, then just know that I-I'm okay with it if you are."I smiled, knowing he still wasn't okay with it.

"Actually, after all of the trouble it's putting me through so far, I think I'll wait to see if it's worth it." Finn looked at me carefully, waiting for the clear cut answer. "I want to keep it."He smiled and let his arm wrap around me, pulling me close. It wasn't until our lips actually met that I realized we'd both gone in for a kiss.We both pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." He said awkwardly. I shook my head.

"It's okay, no reason to be sorry. It was an accident." Finn nodded and we sat there in a moments' silence. I actually felt a lot better now that that giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I glanced at Finn as he stood to go home, wondering what our next step would be.

**A/N:**

**See, Rachel's not all bad. Le gasp! Sam has actual feelings? How dare he! LOL let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Ah, ha, you probably thought Sam was done with. I can say he still has a bit of a role to play.**


	9. Cut

**Ah, I'm soooo sorry that it's been over a month since this has been updated, but it's back and I hope you forgive me for taking so long. Thank you immensely for your patience!**

**SONG: Unwell**

**BY: Matchbox 20**

**A big thanks to my beta reader, xxXAngelDreamerXxx, because she's amazing!**

**~Finn~**

The weekend hadn't been able to come quick enough. The entire week was filled with sick comments from most of the members of the football team and any other people I passed in the halls.__During class, everyone had moved their desks away from me and Kurt, forming what probably looked like invisible bubble shield around us at all times. It was kind of like everyone thought we had the plague or something. I'd also been hit with at least three slushies a day; one aimed at me, and two I ended up having to protect Kurt from throughout the day.__Then, of course, everyone in Glee Club was focused on Kurt almost all of the time, especially, most unbelievably, Rachel.

It was weird enough seeing everyone worry about Kurt, but Rachel was being an almost dictator when it came to anything and everything Kurt did. I knew Kurt liked most of the attention, but when Rachel got involved it was easy to see he would much rather blow his own head off before listening to another speech about 'Not moving around too much while they danced, because it could be harmful to the baby.'

The only actual helpful information Kurt had seemed to take in was when she asked if we'd already had the doctor run tests to make sure the baby was healthy.__I mean, Kurt was a he, and as far as I know, he's weren't supposed to be able to have kids.

The worst part of Rachel's worry was when she cornered me just after school while Kurt went to get his stuff from his locker. She'd gone on and on about the different mating habits of animals, and how most of the females ate the males when they'd mated with them.__When Kurt finally showed up and we'd made it safely into my truck ( I was careful not to let him get in too fast, because Rachel was watching me like a hawk), I made him promise not to eat me after this was all over.__He just looked at me funny and I made him drop the subject.

As I was saying, the week had passed by so slowly I thought I was going to die. But since it was the weekend now and a football game was on, Burt had let me invite the other guys from glee over to watch the game. Of course, we were all distracted not even half way through it.__All of our heads moved in synchronization, watching Kurt move quickly around the room. He'd gone into a state lately. I actually had to look it up and I found out it was called 'nesting'.

All week and weekend he'd been a cleaning freak. He was actually rivaling Ms. Pillsbury for the OCD award at this point. __Thehouse had never looked cleaner. I don't even think the FBI could find any trace of living beings that have actually been in this house. At one point I had actually thought Kurt had cloned himself or something, because whenever anyone would make even the smallest mess Kurt would be there within seconds to clean it.__I wondered how he managed to clean everything people were messing up when there were people in two separate rooms.

"No way!" Puck had exclaimed through a mouth full of chips.

"Just watch." I told him, taking a few chips and crumbling them in my hand before dumping the crumbs onto the table. Within seconds, Kurt had come in from the next room and cleared them off the table.

"Finn! Feet off the table!" He gently smacked my leg as he headed towards the kitchen. I rose an eyebrow at puck in a smug way and he just looked away, scoffing and shaking his head. Mumbling something about how insane pregnant people were.

**~Kurt~**

_All day staring at the ceiling_

_Making friends with_

_Shadows on my wall_

_All night hearing voices telling me_

_That I should get some sleep_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something_

_Hold on feels like I'm headed for a breakdown_

_And I don't know why_

I shook my head and rose it up off the desk I'd accidentally set it down on before passing out. I'd been so tired lately; almost never awake when I actually needed to be. All I wanted to do in class anymore was sleep. In fact, I caught myself trying to sleep against the side of some lockers once; luckily no one had been around though.__Yet I was unable to sleep when I was at home. I was up at least half the night, either trying to finish up school work, clean, or getting my morning sickness in the dead of night. I knew it wasn't good for the baby, I know, Rachel's commented on everything wrong with my daily habits lately. Yet, I just can't sleep at night.

Finn however has been just fine and Finn-ish. He sleeps during class and at home. He's perfectly happy living in a mess, and he is completely content with his loud snoring at night. While Finn may be the father of my child, I was afraid he wasn't going to live much longer because I might end up killing him.

He was seriously getting on my nerves lately. He was just always attached to my side. Everyone in glee was. It was almost as if I couldn't be on my own for any amount of time. I'm not made of glass and I'm not going to break, but they didn't seem to understand that factor. Finn was by my side at home. He sat next to me in class. He rushed to meet me in the halls after classes we didn't have together. Then, when he wasn't with me, someone else in glee was.

Mostly that person was Rachel, who would proceed to explain all the things I was doing wrong to care for my own child. If it wasn't her it was Mercedes, Tina, or Quinn, who would be a bit easier, but still wouldn't let me take two steps on my own. When the girls weren't with me, I was actually frustrated to hear that Finn had paid Puck to follow me after class when he couldn't be there himself, because of his own reasons. The entire way to my classes, Puck would tell me all the lovely things Quinn did to him when she was pregnant, and how much Finn wouldn't be able to handle the pressure.

The most surprising person I'd gotten to accompany my side like a leech was Mr. Schue. He had seen me trying to rush down the hall to get away from all the others so I could be on my own for a bit and cornered me, talking abut how well I did on my Spanish test until Finn managed to catch up with me and demand he take my bag.

I sighed as the bell rung, getting up and slinging my bag over my shoulder. Finn wasn't in this class with me, so no doubt he'd be outside the class waiting for me within seconds. I rolled my eyes, already seeing Quinn leering at me out of the corner of her eye, ready to strike if Finn wasn't here for me. I leaned against the door outside of class, breathing deeply as I waited.

My head turned rapidly when I heard a small squeak from down the hall and a bunch of people complaining. Ms. Sylvester appeared out of the crowd of students, pushing them out of her way to get to her destination, which apparently was me.

"Hey Lady Face," She greeted, looking me in the eye wearily. "Tell me the rumors of the consummation of you and one Finn Hudson aren't true."__I wouldn't have even thought of believing such a blatant lie until I heard Rachel Berry speaking about with that new kid, Sam Evans." I was sure she saw my slight flinch at the mention of Sam, but she let that go, looking at me expectantly. I couldn't exactly say no, and have her realize the truth later on down the line. Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth formed a tight line as my silence answered her question.

"Coach I-" But I was cut off when she held up a finger, her face turning red from anger.

"You're cut." My eyes widened and my chest tightened. I tried to speak but she spoke over me. "No buts! You're out!" She shouted directly into my face then stormed in the direction she'd come from, leaving me to choke on my own dignity.

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell_

_I know, right now, you can't tell_

_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired_

_I know, right now, you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be…me_

**~Finn~**

"Kurt?" I knocked once again on the bathroom door. "Kurt, come on! She's an idiot, and doesn't care about anyone but herself." I tried.

We'd come home early from school when I was called to the nurse's office, Kurt already sitting there sadly waiting for me. The nurse gave us an excuse pass for our afternoon classes and Glee so we could go home to let Kurt rest. I guess the spreading news of Kurt's pregnancy could come in handy in some ways. Every teacher would look at Kurt with sympathy and a bit of shock when they found out, giving the poor knocked up _boy_ anything he really wanted.

So we'd come home.

Kurt was silent the majority of the ride, despite my attempts to get him to speak about what was going on. At the last minute, he'd shouted the news about being cut from the cheerios before running inside, obviously holding back a few sobs and tears. I'd come into the house slowly and ended up outside of the bathroom Kurt had locked himself in.

I'd been trying in vain for about half an hour now to get Kurt to come out. My sad attempts did nothing, and I was now leaning against the closed wooden door, speaking only soft words. Luckily I didn't have to say anything else, because my phone rang in my pocket, the chimes signaling it was Quinn.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly, rubbing my hand over my eyes. Sitting here trying to comfort Kurt could be exhausting.

"Finn, I just heard what happened." I mumbled something into the receiver, not even sure it was actual English. "Look, Glee is about to start. Just tell Kurt not to worry about it, and give him a hug for me, okay?" I hummed in agreement before hanging up, wondering what Quinn was up to.

I didn't have much time to worry about that though, because I could hear Kurt rustling around in the bathroom, his footsteps getting closer. __I stood up just moments before Kurt decided to open the door. His arms crossed over his chest, looking down at the ground. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make it worse, so instead I just pulled him into a hug. I stood a good five or six inches taller than his smaller frame so hugs were always a bit awkward, but there was something especially awkward this time.

Maybe it was because he wasn't hugging back, but instead choosing to keep his arms crossed between us. __He didn't smile or fit himself against me to hug back like normal. Instead he just sort of stood there. I could tell he was in a pissed off mood now instead of seeming depressed like before.

"So, mood swings have set in, huh?' I asked lightly, pulling away from him. I instantly regretted it, seeing his eyes blaze with a dangerous fire hidden in them.

"I am _not_ moody!" He semi-shouted and stormed off the other way. It didn't take long before the sound of the basement door slamming rung throughout the house.__It was lucky that Burt and my mom were at work. It would have been really hard to explain everything if they'd been here.

**~Kurt~**

_Talking to myself in public_

_Dodging glances on the train_

_And I know,_

_I know they've all been talking about me_

_I can hear the whisper_

_And it makes me think_

_There must be something wrong with me_

_Out of all the hours thinking_

_Somehow I've lost my mind_

I sighed and slung my bag into the seat next to me before looking tiredly into the wide eyes of Ms. Pillsbury. I hadn't slept at all last night, and was in an even more irritable mood than I was yesterday. I'd only just gotten into my first class before a kid came in asking for permission on my behalf to leave to go to the councilor's office. I'd been glad at first; Finn was looking extremely distraught at not being able to get up and walk with me to her office to 'protect me'.

At first, I'd been happy to go to see Ms. Pillsbury. It meant I got to be alone for the first time in a long time. I had room to breathe and walk down the halls on my own. I could dance if I wanted to, because I'd been told to take it easy with the dancing so many times it's not even funny. I could run or jump and jiggle. I could do all the things that were apparently harmful for a growing child if I wanted to.

Which I so badly did. Yet, I didn't, because I was way too tired and empty on energy to actually do anything dangerous. Seriously, what was their concern about what I did now anyways? I hadn't even started to show yet. Anyways, I _had_ been happy until I took my first steps into her office.

"Kurt! Glad you came, I've been a bit worried about you lately." Ms. Pillsbury was sitting at her desk, putting papers into an extremely neat pile. Her slight red curls framed her face well, but seemed to further widen her already doe-looking eyes.

I growled lowly and sat down heavily before tossing my bag next to me. She'd said the words I hated most at this moment. '_I'm worried about you_' had been haunting my existence over the past weeks. I wasn't going to break, and I had been taking care of myself for as far back as my memories would take me. I didn't need to be fussed over, I just needed to be left the hell alone! Like the bluebird, I need to fly on my own to learn the way.

Why everyone couldn't see what I wanted most was to be left alone, I had no clue.

"I'm fine, really. All I want is to go back to class now." I told her, deciding I liked it much better out in the hallways.

"Well, good." She gave me a small smile. "I'm glad you feel fine, but I was more worried about everyone else's sanity revolving around you." I brought my eyebrows together, intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kurt, everyone seems to be under the impression that you, a male despite what others may say, are pregnant." I rose an eyebrow at her. "It's just that I don't know how you haven't cleared up this extremely offensive rumor. I mean, even some of the other teachers are believing that you are actually able to reproduce children."

"I thought I cleared this up already-" She nodded, sighing in what seemed like relief. Might as well crush that while I could.

"I _am_ pregnant."

"Kurt-" She tilted her head to the side, eyes disbelieving, but I cut her off.

"If you don't want to believe me now that's fine, I'm not sure I believe it myself sometimes. But I know that in a few months when I've gained about ten thousand pounds, we'll both be forced to believe it." She sat there with her mouth hung open, shock evident on her face.

"The really sad part is," My voice choked in my throat for a few seconds before I could continue. "is that I'm not even able to enjoy these last few naive weeks before I do start to see the evidence of something I never wanted to happen!" I reached across her desk to grab the small pack of to-go tissues, the shock obviously hindering her ability to do anything.

_Well I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell_

_I know, right now, you can't tell_

_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired_

_I know, right now, you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And How I used to be_

**~Quinn~**

I stood tall, head high as I walked through the small crowd of cheerios to the front where Mrs. Sylvester was standing with her megaphone, a deadly glare in her eyes. Luckily after years of practice, I'd learned how to overcome and top her threats and fear-inducing glares. My pom poms rustled lightly as I touched them to my hips, my eyes set in a fix stare to keep her locked in challenge. I could feel Brittany and Santana step up beside me, looking a bit unsure of this plan.

"What did you just say?" She hissed out in a low breath.

"I said," I paused to look around haughtily, giving the other girls and few guys a glance of my held power. "I quit."__I told her confidently when I locked eyes with her again.

"Me too "Santana gave a bit unsurely

"Yeah me too but I really don't want to." Brittany whispered next to me, looking down so she wouldn't catch the glare Coach Sylvester was giving the three of us.

"You can't quit! No one quits the cheerios. You know the motto, you only get kicked off or die first." She said in somewhat disbelief.

"But how is that a fair motto? How does that show your perfectly clean reputation as a tough, yet caring teacher? You don't care. If you did, you wouldn't have kicked off one of our most important members." I said calmly, keeping my own level of power higher than hers. She stepped forward, trying to regain control.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean Hummel? _You_ should know better than anyone that I won't have someone pregnant on the squad. If his water, broke it could be fatal for the team, and such a mess I'd have to make him clean up before he could officially go into labor." She said, obviously imagining that scenario.

"Kurt is back on the squad, or the three of us, you're _best_ cheerios, will quit and never come back."

"You're bluffing." She said so lowly that only the three of us could hear.

"Am I?" I challenged.

"Coach, come on, Kurt was like the only one that could ever do any of the major singing parts while still doing his cheerleading moves." I looked back in amazement as another girl stepped forward, waving one of her pom poms in a circle to demonstrate a cheer move.

"Yeah, and he started a study group for all of us. He's the only reason my math grade is high enough for me to stay on this team. I happen to know that's the case for about half of us." Another said, stepping up as well. __A few more just nodded in approval and stepped up as well.

"He took me shopping once to help me with a date. I was really nervous, but he was the reason it went really well and now I have a steady boyfriend." A few others took their places behind us as well.

"He invented the triple kick." The last few shrugged and joined the rest of us. I smiled at them all and turned back to Coach Sylvester.

"Mrs. Sylvester, as much as we respect you, you have to respect us too. If you can't hear us out and give Kurt a chance, then you'll end up with no squad." I said, holding my chin up a bit higher. My blonde ponytail swung against the back of my neck, my face giving off a blank emotion of pride.

"Well," She started, obviously taken aback. "all I have to say is when does Glee Club start?"

**~Kurt~**

_I've been talking in my sleep_

_Pretty soon they'll come to get me_

_Yeah, they're taking me away_

I sat as far away from Finn as possible. He came in and tried to sit next to me, but as soon as he sat I got up and moved. He seemed to take the hint not to follow, but kept glancing at me worriedly from the corner of his eyes. Rachel also seemed to sense my seething and actually stayed away as well. If it took a death vibe to keep them away, I guess I would just have to continue to radiate the sense of the ability to kill.

I was in a really pissy mood. Ms. Pillsbury kept me in her office for two more class periods, and insisted I come to see her every Monday and Friday after school. I was pretty sure she wanted to add Wednesdays in as well but my glare of doom seemed to make her hesitate, leaving us with a schedule of two days a week.__I seriously hoped we were doing some sort of anger assignment in glee, because I was sure to win that. I was pretty sure if I wanted to at this point, I could make everyone I looked at spontaneously self combust.

I looked up when Mr. Schue was followed in the choir room by Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Ms. Sylvester. I looked at each of the cheerios that looked straight back with giant smiles on their faces. Finn looked back at me, probably wondering if I had started crying about not being on the squad anymore. I ignored his look and faced Coach Sylvester head on. Mr. Schue had already started to complain about her being in the choir room, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Sue, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Kurt Hummel." She looked directly at me and I felt the urge to stand with all the attention called to me. "I expect you in your uniform again and in the gym after school again tomorrow."

"What? But I thought-"

"Don't get all soft on me now, Hummel. We need you, at least until you can't touch your toes because of your enormous swelling stomach." She gave venomously. I looked at Quinn, somehow knowing she had something to do with this. Finn had even said she was up to something last night.

"Quinn," She smiled brightly at me after being addressed. "Thank you. I don't know what you did, but whatever it was, it means a lot but I can't accept the position back on the team." __I was well aware of the rest of the members of the Glee Club staring at all of us, most of the probably wondering what was going on and what they'd managed to miss.

"What? B-but Kurt I-" Quinn started.

"Thank you again." I cut her off. "But I don't belong on the team when I'm like this anymore than you did. Plus, I'm pretty much afraid Rachel will have a heart attack if she saw the things we do in cheer that could be potentially harmful to a new life." I gave Rachel a small smile, getting one in return. "So thank you, but I can't accept."

"Well," Mrs. Sylvester didn't waste any time. "Guess he doesn't want to join. You girls go do your little dance moves, and I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded once in adieu and headed for the door. "William." She said, side stepping him to round the corner.

"Alrighty then now that _that's_ all over, can we all please continue? Guys, glee is going to be over if we don't win this year!" Mr. Schue started, but none of us really seemed to worried about it. After all, it seemed that glee club was _always_ over.

And with that everything went back into its normal pace. Quinn looked at me in disbelief, but she had to understand on some level. I couldn't risk it, so it was for the best.

Everything would be better once I had the baby. Finn and I could move on, maybe we'd give it up for adoption. I wasn't really sure what would happen with the baby yet. Maybe, just maybe, Sam would be willing to forgive and forget at the end of all of this. I could be on the cheerios and continue my education. Everything could be good again. I just had to get through the next seven and a half months in one piece. The first thing I really had to focus on now was to get through the upcoming doctor's appointment I knew I'd have to go to sooner or later

_Well I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell_

_I know, right now, you can't tell_

_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired_

_I know, right now, you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And How I used to be_

_Hey, how I used to be_

**A/N:**

**Thanks again for being so patient with me, and please feel free to review if you liked it or if you want to give me some constructive criticism.**


	10. Shocking Surprises

**SONG: Daughters**

**BY: John Mayer**

**Thankies muchly to my wonderful beta xxXAngelDreamerXxx**

**~Kurt~**

I stood in a state of paralyzed horror, staring into the bathroom mirror. I gently trailed a finger across my stomach, feeling as it curved up and down over the newly stretched skin. __I knew this was going to happen when I made the choice not to get the abortion, but it was still a shock to actually see it in reality against what my mind had thought I'd look like. I'd never looked this way for even a day of my life, yet now it was only going to get worse, and no matter how much time I spent on the treadmill it wasn't going to go away.

This wasn't fat; it couldn't be burned off by exercising. It was a baby. I had to continue to remind myself of that fact as I stared in the mirror at my newly formed baby bump. It was small, still easily hidden by layered shirts, but if I had gotten this big, this quick, without noticing it, I would become huge in no time. My hand still ghosted over the bare skin of my stomach. Each moment I spent looking at it, it only seemed to get bigger. At least, in my eyes it grew about twenty sizes.

I wondered briefly why Finn hadn't told me I was starting to show. Unless he didn't know either. As I said before, it was easily hidden by a few layered shirts. Still it was disheartening to really see it now. At this rate I wasn't going to be able to keep this a secret much longer from our parents. Half the people in town know, and it's a small town. I'm actually surprised the news hadn't already gotten to them. I was grateful it hadn't, but it was still amazing how much people liked to wait for drama to unfold.

I huffed once and threw a few shirts on for the day, a hat to match, and headed out of the bathroom. I was instantly side-swept by Finn, who'd been moving around hurriedly in that 'I really have to go' fashion. I shook my head and smiled as the door slammed behind me. He could have just said something before trying to make his bladder explode.

I quickly made my way to the kitchen where my dad was getting himself some coffee, and grumbling about the nights being too short. Carol would come through the kitchen every once in a while, holding different baskets of laundry, showing that she'd be doing household chores this morning before work.

I grabbed a cereal bar and sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for Finn to come down and raid the fridge before we could go to school. As I predicted, he gave me a 'good morning,' then ducked his head inside the fridge to look for something to eat. I rolled my eyes when he came up with a half eaten sandwich and half used can of frosting. _The father of my child, ladies and gentlemen,_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"So," I started when Finn had sat down and Carol had left the room. "I've been thinking about some things-"

"Uh oh." He cut me off with a smirk.

"Ha ha." I bit out sarcastically. "I'm being serious." He waved his hand round in the air to signal that I continue. "Well, I think it's time we get a, you know, ultrasound." He looked up, eyes wide. "To make sure that the baby is healthy and stuff."

"Kurt," He looked around and leaned forward, whispering. "Do you know how expensive those things are? There's no way we can afford that and the rest of the hospital bills we're going to have."

"But Finn, don't you even care about the baby's health? In case you haven't heard, I'm a guy and guys aren't supposed to be able to have babies! Something could be seriously wrong with it, or it could be deformed, or already dead and we just don't know it, or-"

"Okay, okay!" He cut me off, dipping his sandwich in the frosting, taking a bite and making a face before continuing. "If you call the doctor, then we can go this weekend or something." I sat back, satisfied and not wanting to cause any more stress on Finn. I watched as he finished his disgusting breakfast, knowing that he was thinking about the finances of our near future.

**~Finn~**

I wasn't even sure how this had happened. Kurt and I sat in the front seat early this morning, waiting as the Glee Club members showed up one by one, well spare Sam that is. When word had gotten around that Kurt had scheduled his first ultrasound the rest of the Glee members instantly jumped on both of us like leeches, refusing to let go until we agreed to let them come for support.

I was more acceptable about this than Kurt, though, who was sitting with a pout in the front seat as every the Glee members would pile into his car. He had woken up in a bad mood, then when I refused to let him drive his car he threw a bit of a fit and now the rest of the glee club was going to be breathing down his neck. I knew he was actually hanging on a thread, so close to snapping at us and kicking us all out of the car.

"Hey," Quinn leaned forward and put one hand on my shoulder and a hand over Kurt's. "Everything's going to be okay."

My eyes widened when Kurt visibly relaxed. He sunk in his seat and uncrossed his arms. I even thought I saw a hint of a smile appear. Maybe it was because Quinn went through this before and he could relate to her, or maybe she was just magic. He seemed to respond to her the way I'd been trying to get him to respond to me for weeks now.

Of course that didn't last long, as Rachel spoke up from the farthest seat in the back next to Puck. Then both Kurt and Quinn tensed up and had sour looking faces. I wasn't far behind them when Rachel started to nag me about driving too fast and hurting the unborn child.

When we got to the doctor's, the lady at the front desk was the same one from before. She looked between each of our members and her eyes finally landed on Kurt, that same distasteful look on her face. I was glad when Quinn stepped up and took Kurt's arm in hers; it seemed to give him more strength to stand up proudly and sign in. The waiting room was empty, so we really were only judged by the receptionist.

"Ah, Kurt." The doctor said when he came out from the back. He looked at each one of us. "The room is only big enough for five, and unless they're a parent they are made to wait outside as well."__I stepped up and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, and Quinn stepped back.

"It's just us then." I said for him. The doctor gestured for us to head back with him. I gave the rest of the glee club a nod as they took seats in the waiting room. I could see Kurt start to shake as we walked down the long hall of different rooms. Gently, so not to get screamed at, I slid my hand into his. He looked up sharply at me, and for a second I thought I was going to be rejected and made to wait outside again like last time.__Instead, he seemed shocked for a moment, before he laced his fingers further with mine and gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Okay, Mr. Hummel, go ahead and lie down. We can go ahead and just get the job done and over with if you're ready." I tried to let go of his hand, but he held on tighter. I pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed so I could continue to hold his hand.

I just looked at Kurt's face as he slid his many different layers of shirts up, not wanting to seem like I was trying to see anything. I couldn't help looking down at his stomach, though, when the doctor got out that blue gel stuff. My eyes widened when I saw what Kurt's layers of clothing hid. It wasn't big and was easy to miss when you were just barely glancing at him walking down the halls, but it was there. The proof that he_ really was _having a child. My child.

"Okay, before we do the ultrasound, Mr. Hummel, you said you had a few questions."

"Yes." Kurt's voice shook and broke a bit but he got through his sentence. "First, if you even have an idea, how did this happen?"

"Well," The doctor sat down on one f those rolling stools that doctors used and yelled at the public for using. "My guess is as good as any. Though from what it looks like, you may have had the innards of a female even if you have the body of a male. Though, at this point with the baby still intact, it's hard to tell."

"How is he going to, you know, have the baby?" I piped up, curious.

"Well, we're going to have to do a Caesarean-section on him, which, if he doesn't have an actual womb can be very dangerous. If he doesn't contain a womb, then there is an extremely high possibility the baby won't live because of the lack of a hospitable environment. Or, if the fetus does survive through this, there's a very good possibility of severe internal injuries to Mr. Hummel here, and quite possibly, death." I actually yelp out in pain from the tight vice-grip around my hand. Kurt's face had gone pale in fear.

"Finn!" he exclaimed pushing himself up into a sitting position. "I-I don't wanna die! I can't- it's gonna hurt me, Finn!" His heavy breathing got to the point where he couldn't even speak.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." I stood and pulled him into a hug, whispering comforting words to him until he was able to relax again.

"Okay, do you either of you have any more questions?" I could think of a thousand but Kurt spoke first.

"I just want to know if the baby is healthy or not." I nodded, not wanting to start something with him, and I really wanted to get this over with.

"Okay, shall we start then?"

**~Kurt~**

I gasped a bit as the blue gel hit my skin. It was ice cold against my warm stomach. The doctor turned on his machines and got everything else ready. I could still hear Finn lightly whispering that 'everything was going to be just fine; everything was going to be okay.' I couldn't concentrate on anything else but the screen in front of me that showed an empty womb right now. When he moved the little thing over my stomach that can detect the baby, spreading the still slightly chilled gel around my skin.

When the screen began to move around to focus in on one specific thing I almost cried. It was weird to look at it, in fact it looked nothing like a baby at all. More like a blob than anything else, but I could tell. It was our baby, the life that Finn and I had made together that one stupid night two months ago on a kitchen table. Finn squeezed my hand gently and looked at the screen too. I wondered if he was seeing what I was seeing, this magical creation, or if he was just seeing the blob that resembled an ink blot.

"Uh " The doctors worried tone made Finn and I snap back to reality.

"What?" We both snapped at the same time, Finn shooting up to tower over the doctor, looking incredibly freaked out. I held my breath as I stared at him, waiting for the answer.

"I don't quite know how to say this " He started vaguely.

"Oh god, it's not going to live, is it?" I gasped, pulling my hand to my mouth at Finn's exclamation.

"No, it's alive" We both relaxed a bit but the next thing he said made us both instantly want to feint. "Or more I should say _they_ are alive. You're going to being having twins." My eyes almost bugged out, and it looked like Finn's heart had stopped beating before kick starting itself again.

"Congratulations?" He offered, trying to be helpful.

"I-I, b-but we didn't and I and " Finn sputtered and fell down into his seat again. I was still too shocked to even voice anything.

"I suppose this isn't the best time to say this but it's also in my oath. Having twins makes your rates go higher than normal, meaning that there is a higher risk of death at birth, at least in your case as a male." Okay, now my heart stopped. "I'll, uh, leave you two to your thoughts and go print out your ultrasound picture for you."

**~Quinn~**

It felt like half an hour had passed before Finn and Kurt finally made their way out from the back. The entire glee club jumped to their feet. All of us tried to speak at once, but after processing the identical looks of terror on their faces, we all backed down a bit.

Mercedes was the first to ask them what was wrong. We all cleared out of the way as Finn led Kurt over to sit in a seat before sitting down as well and seeming to want to curl up into a little ball, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hand. His fingers laced through his dark hair and pulled at the strands form their roots.

"Its ._twins_." Finn's voice spoke, broken, echoing throughout the room. There was a collective gasp through the room. Everyone was silent, most people falling into their seats again in shock, some of them gathering around Kurt to ask their mute questions with silent looks of confusion and horror.

"H-How can this be?" Rachel broke the silence, taking a seat in a chair next to Finn and trying to grab his hand. Finn just shook her off and instead put a hand around Kurt's shoulder. "Surely there must be some mistake."

"There's never a mistake when it comes to something scary like this." I spoke bitterly to the self-proclaimed star kid of glee club. She gave me a harsh glare in return, but made no move to correct me.

"I just really want to go home now." Kurt spoke in a quiet voice, barely audible.

"Okay. Yeah, let's- let's go home now." Finn said a bit shakily before standing and helping Kurt up.

We all walked in silence back to Kurt's car and piling into our seats again. I let Mercedes sit where I had last time, it was her turn to comfort her boy. Instead, I got to place my hands over Finn's shoulders from the seat behind him, making sure he was able to drive.

At one point I thought I was going to have to make him stop and let me drive but we'd made it back to the school parking lot. Everyone wished Kurt a sort of good luck and made their way back to their own cars.

"I hope it's not a Siamese cat, Kurt." Brittany gave in a hushed voice before she was pushed out of the car by Santana. "If they can have a baby, does that mean we can too?" Brittany asked her as they walked away. I rolled my eyes and saw that Mercedes was still standing and talking to Kurt and Finn so I stayed a bit to offer anything I could.

"I swear, if you two need anything, just let me know." She said hastily, obviously still shell shocked from the news of a double arrival.

"That goes for me too. You both know I'm always here for you if you need me." Finn gave a small thanks and Kurt barely nodded, looking disoriented from the real world.

"Alright, white boy, you take care of him now, okay?" Finn made another mumble before taking off, leaving me and Mercedes to stand and share in the shock of twins.

**~Kurt~**

We had both come home and locked ourselves in the basement, Finn telling my dad and his mom that I wasn't feeling good and that we were going to just hang out and watch a movie. Instead of doing that, which we would have done if the circumstances had been normal, I switched on my Ipod to the most depressing song I had and crawled into my bed, hoping that maybe this was all a bad dream that I could wake up from and pretend like none of it had ever happened.__Unfortunately it wasn't.

Finn was only a few seconds behind me before he had laid down next to me in my bed. I was grateful that he was here for me, trying to be comforting. At the same time, though, I was really mad at him for doing this to me, for putting me through this and at the risk of dying.

Then if I didn't die, I'd have babies to take care of, or the death of babies hanging over my shoulder. I whispered the words 'I hate you' anytime he'd try to speak to me about something. I knew they must have hurt him in some way but he didn't show it, instead coming back stronger when he tried to comfort me.

By the fiftieth 'I hate you' whispered I was drained in energy, facing Finn's chest. My hands were clutching to his shirt, bunching it up in my fists and clinging to him to hold onto any aspect of reality. I closed me eyes, trying to let sleep take me. I knew in a while I was just going to feel sick so there was no point in actually sleeping, so I just closed my eyes instead and listened to Finn's voice as he spoke, soothing me.

"We're going to be okay. I'm sure of it. You're strong, Kurt, the strongest person I've ever met, actually. I'm certain everything will be okay." I was pretty sure he thought I was asleep after that point, because I felt him shift and look down. Then from that point on he was talking to me, but if more felt like he was talking to himself, thinking out loud.

"I don't have a clue what to tell my mom or Burt. I'm sure we're gonna be screwed.__I just hope they don't kick us out like Quinn's parents did. I would give anything to make sure that you and the babies were safe in a house, even if I had to sleep on a bus or something." He gave off a short laugh.

"Maybe I could get the homeless man, Patches, to share his spot down by the library or something." He went on for a bit and I shifted a little, liking the sound of him speaking so kindly about everything, being open about what was going on with him. "You can be kinda cranky at times, but I know that's mainly because of the baby and stuff, but you know, you're not too bad to deal with. And you're kinda sweet and funny and stuff "

Now I was actually pretending to be asleep, just to see where he was going with this.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say, even though you're sleeping and can't actually hear me, though it is good to actually admit this, at least to myself. Is that I really do like you. Quinn asked me about a month ago if I could see us going anywhere, and I told her no but I lied." Now I was guessing talking to no one, even though I was actually awake, was kind of like therapy for him.

"I can see us together and all that jazz that I know you used to think about. I can see us together like a couple. Of course then you had to start dating Sam, and everything changed. I know now it's probably too late, so I guess I'll just have to stick with telling you these kinds of things when you're not really listening, but I just wanted to be able to say that, I do like you Kurt, a lot. Things will work out for us, I hope especially for you, but I just know that you're actually the most beautiful and strong-willed person I've ever met. And that's saying something, because there was this guy at the town fair a couple years ago that, like, lifted a car halfway."

I wanted to wake up to say something, but I knew that I really didn't have anything to say, so I let it pass and continued to pretend to sleep. I still couldn't repress the shudder I got when Fin bent awkwardly to place a soft kiss to the top of my head. Finn Hudson really was something special, and he was going to make someone extremely happy one day.

**~Finn~**

"Hey, Puck, dude, wait up!" I called down the hall, catching Puck and walking with him towards the choir room. Today had been long, and I'd already been slushied once. I also felt really bad, because I couldn't protect Kurt from a slushie and some jock calling him 'The new definition of Mr. Mom' jerks.

"Yeah, dude, what's up?" He asked as we rounded a corner, weaving through a sea of freshmen trying to get to their lockers.

"I need your help. Last night I realized something, and I can't exactly explain it to anyone yet, and I thought maybe I could sing about it in glee today.__I need a guitar player and you play guitar ,so I thought maybe you could help me out. I mean, you kinda owe me after getting my ex pregnant and all." Puck glanced over with a smirk on his face, it was almost like he saw right through me.

"What song?" I handed him the sheet music and he looked it over, scoffing once and handing it back to me.

"What?" I asked, straightening it out in my hand.

"Nothing." He said easily though his eyes seemed to say the word _gay_ directed right at me. "When are we gonna play it? At the beginning of glee or what?"

"Well, I already got it approved with Mr. Schue earlier so now." Puck nodded and headed into the choir room. I let out a nervous breath and ducked in after him, seeing Kurt surrounded by the girls and all of them chattering away. I took a seat next to Artie and waited while Mr. Schue went through his news for us to start off with.

"And now, I've been informed that Finn, you had something to sing today?" I swallowed thickly and nodded, Puck getting up with me and walking to the front of the room. I pulled over two stools for us and sat down.

"I, uh, just had something I really needed to sing about after everything yesterday. Also, thanks you guys for coming yesterday, it meant a lot." Puck shook his head and slowly began to play. I took a deep breath and locked eyes with Kurt, who was looking more vulnerable than usual today.

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_And she's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on the steps with my heart in my hand_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_That maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

Kurt took in a deep breath and seemed to understand, at least on some level, what I was getting at. Maybe he didn't know the depth of it, but he knew where it was coming from. The rest of the club was torn between looking at either Kurt or myself, all of them somewhat knowing what was going on.

_Fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers_

_Who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

Some of the glee members started to sway with the rhythm. Brittany and Santana locked pinkies like they normally did when there was some sort of emotion to a song. Mercedes nudged Kurt on the shoulder and smiled, Kurt in turn leaning against her. Quinn was smiling and nodding directly at me. Artie was looking depressed towards Mike and Tina, who were in their own little Asian romance. Mr. Schue just kept a straight face, but nodded along with the song. I knew he'd been though some pregnancy drama as well in the past, and pregnancy drama like that was never easy to look back on, trust me, I know.

_Oh, you see that skin_

_It's the same she's been_

_Standing in_

_Since the day she saw him walking away_

_Now she's left_

_Cleaning up the mess he made_

I looked directly at Sam, knowing that he was now paying for leaving Kurt the way he had. He scoffed almost silently and shook his head, looking away. His jaw was set in a tight line and his fists were clenched. I knew I should have been happy and doing a little dance of joy or something. Instead couldn't help but look away. I actually felt bad for him.

None of this was his fault at all. It was mine. It was because of me that he lost the greatest guy in the world, had been cheated on and had his heart tossed around and stomped on before having it handed back to him in a thousand little pieces. I didn't have the guts to look at him.

I remember what it felt like to be cheated on, and to find out my girlfriend was pregnant. I remember how badly that hurt and how much I felt like I wanted to kill Puck, who was now playing softly next to me. After being through that, Sam had every right to be angry, in fact, he had all the right in the world to have come up and beat my ass if he wanted. It was a terrible thing to do to someone, and I hated myself for it. That's why I couldn't look at him. I was ashamed to.

_So fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers_

_Who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_Boys you can break_

_Find out just how much they can take_

_Boys will be strong_

_And boys solider on_

_But boys would be gone_

_Without the warmth for _

_A woman's good, good heart_

_On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the god_

_And the weight of the world_

I looked over at Puck, and saw him and Quinn connect eyes. After everything they'd been through together, there was no way that they weren't having some sort of connection with this song. __She smiled slightly and looked down, eyelashes brushing over pale, slim cheeks. Puck let out a breath and smiled a bit as he continued to play, strumming along the chords as they were needed as if he had played this a thousand times before. When he looked over at me there was that same look he gave me when we'd finally given our peace offerings. That was a look of acceptance.

_So fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers_

_Who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

Everyone clapped as the song ended and the bell rung to signal us all out. Puck and I fist bumped before he went to put his guitar back and head out the door with Quinn. Everyone gave me a few encouraging words as they exited. Kurt told me he'd meet me out by my truck, but his eyes filled with un-fallen tears said everything he hadn't out loud. Mr. Schue squeezed my shoulder as he, too, walked out.

Then it was only Sam.

"Hey, dude, I-"But he cut me off with sharp footsteps as he walked to the door. Before he left he turned to face me, hand holding onto the door frame for support. His eyes blazed dangerously with a challenge.

"I just want you to know, Kurt and I, we're not over yet. I'm coming back for him." Without any other words spoken, he turned and made seemingly soundless footsteps out of the choir room, leaving me to ponder that thought. I was willing to put this feud to rest, but now I knew I'd have to be the bigger person here all the time because he was serious about this.

**A/N:**

**Ah, yes, the return of Sam is approaching. Aren't you all excited for a little rivalry action after all that fluff? So what did everyone thing about the twins idea, cause if you didn't lie it it's a bit too late to change it now! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	11. Fight or Flight

**I know it's been a while. Please don't hate me or throw fruit! I'm alive and well, I promise. And too make up for it I bring you this chapter, aren't I lovely? Did ya miss me? What do you mean no?**

**Okay, this is going to be the chapter that catches up with the show. I'm actually loving Blaine and I'm interested in seeing where the whole Karofsky thing goes. This will be just a bit of a refresher for these past episodes with my own twists since this obviously isn't a story about them, but Kurt and Finn.**

**I know it goes a bit fast paced near the end, but I really wanted to get over that part to continue on quickly.**

**SONG: Rake and Ramblin' Man**

**BY: Don Williams**

**I know, cheesy country blah, but I thought it was sweet, so shut up! NEH! XD The lyrics fit the situation.**

**~Kurt~**

I sighed as I set the small stack of papers on the table. Last week, a few days after I had my ultrasound done, I had called into a few places about adoption. They'd been sending me papers to fill out for them through out the week. I had been keeping them all in the kitchen drawer so Finn wouldn't find them. I wasn't exactly sure how he was going to take the news of wanting to adopt our children out, but I wasn't about to find out. This weekend I was going to invite Quinn over so she could help me sort all of this out. She had, after all been through the adoption process before.

She was lucky, however. She had found a mother to give little Beth to easily, and had only had to do this once. I was going to have to fill out a ton of these sheets just to try and find someone good to keep my growing babies. I wasn't sure how all of this worked before, but since there were no adoption agencies in the Lima area, I had to branch out. That's when I learned that anyone all over the world dealing with an agency could end up taking the babies. I may live in Ohio, but they could end up living in _Africa_ for all I knew. It was scary thinking about having to give them away to someone based on a few sheets of paper.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" I quickly scrambled to cover the papers as Finn came into the room. I just wasn't ready to explain that I didn't want to keep the babies. He'd be heartbroken, and I just couldn't take that right now. I was going to wait until my pregnancy hormones made me crazy angry and tough to deal with. That way I wouldn't be as guilty when I would see his hurt face.

"Nothing." I answered a bit too quickly, making him raise an eyebrow. He pulled a soda out of the fridge and walked towards me.

"Then what are those?" He asked, popping open the top and taking a sip.

"Uh, just some school work I forgot to do." My hands moved to make sure the main title on the page announcing it was an adoption paper was covered. Seriously, why did they make those things so big anyways? It's almost as if they want people to fight.

"Uh-huh." He eyed me wearily but didn't press it, probably afraid I'd get emotional and cry or something, which I was not apposed to if it came to that point. "Oh, hey," He said turning back to me before he could leave the room. "It's okay if I go grab a bite to eat with Puck this afternoon, right?"

My eyes lit up. Finn would be out of the house, meaning that I would have at least two hours to myself. I could do whatever I wanted. Maybe I'd do something crazy, like jump on the bed or something, just so I could picture the crazed looks Finn and Rachel would give me if they knew.

Then I remembered the other stacks of papers I had to fill out. Maybe I would have Quinn come over today to help me instead, because then I could have the weekend free. Two hours should be enough to get all of them done.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" He gave me a bright smile that I could only compare to a hyperactive six year old in a candy store. Despite how much I knew he wanted to be sure I was safe, I also knew that he was just as sick of me as I was of him. We both could use some space.

"Sweet! You're the best!" I rolled my eyes as he practically bounced out of the room in excitement.

Ever since he'd made that confession that he had feelings for me when he thought I was asleep, I'd been picking out all the things that now only reassured the fact that he possessed the ability to like guys as well as girls. It made me wonder how no one else could tell Finn had a little gay in him, when it was all too obvious to me. Especially Rachel, I mean, she had two gay dads and was always saying how in tune her gay-dar was. Maybe it was because no one else wanted to believe that their star quarter back could possibly swing both ways.

"You want me to bring you anything back to eat?" He asked as he stopped in the door of the kitchen on his way to the front door, truck keys jingling in his hand.

"Um " I thought for a minute, trying to decide what I wanted. Knowing Puck and Finn they'd probably be going to the edge of town down to that little diner they liked so much. "A Garden Chicken Salad and some plain fries would be lovely." He snapped his fingers and pointed at me quickly in a gesture to tell me he'd get them for me before heading out the door. I sighed when the door slammed shut; it was nice to be alone sometimes.

"Hey, Kurt, have you seen my old ball cap? I'm going out to take a look at Carol's car for a while." Burt called from upstairs. Kurt sighed and got up from the table, so maybe he wasn't really 'alone' but it was one less person breathing down his neck.

**~Finn~**

I loved coming to _Joey's. _It may have been a bit far from the house but they had the best food. It was actually where me and Puck had first hung out at, and it had become our hangout spot ever since. None of the rest of the school ever came here, all of them preferring _Breadstix_ instead. That was cool, though, since I wanted to keep it just mine and Puck's hangout anyways.

It always smells good when I first walk in. The smell of different foods, Italian, Mexican and American all mixed together. They literally had everything, and if they didn't have it, you can tell them what you want and how to make it and they'd add it to the menu. Plus the owner, Joey obviously, was always in a good mood. He smiled and waved every time he saw me or Puck come in. He'd then try to offer us free food, but we knew that since Joey usually didn't have much business here, we couldn't just let the guy give up his entire profit. It just wouldn't be right.

Today, he actually had a pretty big crowd compared to usual. A family of four was sat up near the front, and a couple that I didn't recognize was sitting in a booth near the counter. I looked around and spotted Puck at our usual table, already tackling some pizza. I raised a hand to get my attention and I hurried over, sitting across from him.

**I thought it would be so easy**

**another one night stand**

**She seemed so warm and willing**

**Right in the palm of my hand**

**Now it's three months ago last wednseday**

**Since I woke up in her bed**

**Lord, I think I love her**

**But it scares me half to death**

"Hey! It's my best costumers!" Joey said, heading towards us. "Can I get you anything?" he asked me, seeing Puck was still working on some pizza.

"Uh, I'll have some chilli fries." He clapped once and headed off to start making them.

"So, dude, what was _so important _that we had to meet today, and it couldn't wait until school tomorrow?" He winked as a waitress came over and set to glasses of soda down in front of us. She giggled a bit and walked away, trying to walk sexily.

"Well," I started, pulling Puck's attention from the girls' ass to look at me again so I could continue, "I think I really like someone, and I just don't know what to do. I mean, you saw me this past year. The best I could do was Rachel, and while she's great and all I don't know if just being me is going to work in this situation." I ignored the face he made when I mentioned me dating Rachel.

"Didn't she end up cheating on you with that Jesse kid?" He asked as a plate of chilli fries was set in front of me and I was told to enjoy.

"Well, yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" He shrugged and reached over to steal a few fries before continuing.

"I was just going to say that I didn't think you guys were good together anyways. No offense, bro, but you're kinda dense. Most of the time you stare at her with a blank expression because you trying to figure out what the hell she's saying."

"And?" I asked, feeling a bit defensive. "I do that with everyone."

"I know, so I'm going to stop you before you get hurt again and end up taking it out on some other unsuspecting person just waiting to get knocked up." He said leaning forward to whisper a bit. "I have a feeling I know who it is that you're talking about and my advice to you is to just stay away before something bad happens again."

"Kurt wouldn't cheat; he knows how much I've been through already!" I semi-shouted. It took a few second before I realized just what I'd let slip. I sunk in my seat waiting for Puck's brutal words to hit.

**Cause you know I'm a rake and a rambling man**

**Free as an eagle flys**

**Well look at me now and tell me the truth**

**Do I look like a daddy to you?**

**Oh, do I look like a daddy to you**

"I had a feeling it was him." He smirked and I just looked at him in shock. What was he a mind reader or something? "Look, just think of how complicated that would be, haven't you put him through enough. If you really like him, you'll leave everything where it is. Kurt may be tough because he's made it through all of the crap everyone's put him through," he looked a bit guilty then as well. "But he's not made of steel, eventually those bullies are gonna go too far, and then we won't have a Kurt to tease anymore." I sent him a glare, but by the way he was smirking I knew he was joking about the teasing. Still, what he said made sense. I thought about it for a little while before finally coming to a conclusion, well sort of.

"But," I spoke quietly, "I think I...I think...I-I dunno..." I trailed off.

"Dude," I looked directly at Puck. "_Liking_ someone is one thing, but _loving_ them is different." My eyes widened. He _was_ a mind reader! It was like he knew what I was trying to say when I didn't even really know.

"W-what should I do then?" I asked, a bit shaky.

"Well, you love, Hummel, right?" I didn't nod, but even though I made no action to confirm nor deny that I did like Kurt, he still took it like I said yes. "And you wanna be with him, right?" I didn't answer him again, yet he continued as if I had. "Then do it, go for it."

"You think I should ask him out, then?" I asked, but he answered so quickly that my brain barely had time to process it.

"I'm telling you…to ask him to marry you." He said as if it were nothing, eating a few more fries off my plate. My eyes widened and I looked at him as if he had grown two extra heads.

**Now she's feeling sick in the mornings**

**She can't fit into her jeans**

**I spent my last ten dollars**

**Bought her a second-hand ring**

**I start to work next monday**

**'Cause I just can't let her down**

**I've had me some good times**

**But it's all changing now**

"W-What? Puck, come on, dude, you can't be serious!" He looked up, his brown eyes meeting mine. I knew when he made that notion to specifically stare at me like that, he was completely serious.

"If you could see the way you look at him, you'd be serious too." He smirked and stood, leaving the amount of money that would cover his half of the food, and headed towards the door, leaving me to my own thoughts.

**You know I'm a rake and ramblin man**

**Free as an eagle flys**

**Well look at me now and tell me the truth**

**Do I look like a daddy to you?**

**Oh, do I look like a daddy to you?**

**~Kurt~**

Quinn had actually come over when I called her, bringing Mercedes along with her. Together, the three of us managed to get through each stack of papers and put them all in envelopes, so I could bring them down to the post office the next time I was out without Finn. In the end it was kinda nice to hang with just the girls again, even if they would look at me nervously every time I took a step away from them. And of course they brought the gossip as always.

"So," Quinn said, leaning forward to look at Mercedes and I from across the table. "I found out who we're going against at Sectionals." Mercedes and I both looked up sharply, looking at her seriously. None of us wanted to go up against Vocal Adrenaline again.

"Who is it?" Mercedes prompted her on.

"The all boys Academy, the Dalton Warblers." Mercedes and I exchanged a look and looked back to Quinn to let her go on. "And the Hipsters, a Glee Club for old people trying to get their diplomas." She looked very pleased with herself as she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh ladies," I beckoned them towards me with my finger, and the three of us leaned in at the same time. "I think it's time we do a bit of spying."

**~Finn~**

I felt a bit awkward walking into the towns' local jewelry shop. It almost felt like I was a piece of coal among all of these diamonds, which is totally something Kurt would have said if he were me. I gulped as I stepped in a bit further, looking around as the few aisles of clear glass cases that held many different pieces of gems and jewels. I gasped and flailed a bit when I almost knocked a display stand over, but quickly caught it.

Upon seeing my little fit, I caught the attention of one of the store clerks. A woman with dark blonde hair and emerald green eyes headed towards me. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her store apron, looking me over once and nodding, as if she'd come to the conclusion that I did, indeed, need help figuring out what the hell I was doing in this store. She cleared her throat and looked up at me shyly, making clear eye contact.

"Can I help you with anything, sir? Buying something for a girlfriend perhaps?" I stared at her like an idiot for a few seconds before finally being able to form words.

"Um, my, uh-" _My what, exactly? _Kurt wasn't my boyfriend technically, but I couldn't exactly say friend. I mean, the dude was carrying my kid. In the end I just decided to say it and make this a lot less complicated. "Boyfriend, actually." She blinked a few times before it was apparently her turn to gape like a fish.

"Oh! I-I never would have- I mean I couldn't have guess you were- but it's fine! I'm-I'm cool with what you're doing sex wise and-"I rose an eyebrow at her, waiting for this parade of words to end. "What are you looking for exactly?" She asked, her cheeks burning at the awkward air she caused to linger around us.

"A r-ring. Um, engagement ring." I stuttered to her lowly. I was still coming to terms with this myself. Not because I didn't want to, but because it was such a big step, and we weren't actually dating just yet.

"Right. Okay, well, follow me and I'm sure we can pick something out." She nodded and turned on her heel.

After she had led me past the first three aisles of shining accessories such as bracelets and necklaces, we came to an aisle with rings only. There were different colors and sizes as well as types. I learned very quickly that you can't just use any old ring for an engagement ring. Apparently a ring with a little froggy on it doesn't fit the bill in this situation.

Instead, she took me to one specific clear glass box and asked me a few questions about Kurt, which I answered as best as I could; at least, as well as I thought Kurt would have wanted me to. In the end, she pulled out four different rings and opened them one at a time to let me see.

The first one had a golden band with a small square diamond in the middle, kind of simple and classic. I really just didn't think it was the kind of thing Kurt would want to wear, especially since it might cause him to have twenty more clothing changes in the morning (added onto the fifty he already did now). The second one looked like it had two different bands that criss-crossed, and were connected by a diamond in the middle. It actually kind of creeped me out because it reminded me of two snakes going at it, so I passed that one. The third was a bit better. I was sure Kurt would like it, but it wasn't .perfect. It was just a plain silvery looking band with a small circular diamond. Nothing special. I had to pass it too, and go to the last one.

When the store clerk lifted the lid on its box, I was instantly taken aback. I was sure that it would be something simple like the others and we'd have to find another ring, but when she opened it, the first thought I had was about how perfect it was. It was one band, but looked like one wide silvery one and two tinier golden ones stuck on each side of it. On the gold sides, there were tiny little diamonds going around it that added a simple sort of look to it, but still gave it a pop of surprise.

After deciding that it was the one I wanted, I heard its price. It was actually pretty cheap considering how amazing it looked. Yet, it was still just outside what I could pay for. I was probably going to have to pick up some extra shifts at my job at Sheets-N-Things, but it would all be worth it when I was finally able to see how Kurt reacted when he got it. It would be more than worth it if he actually said yes, though.

**~Kurt~**

Monday was the day I finally got to be by myself. I dropped the girls off where the Hipsters practiced. We'd already planned on them going in with cookies and having a look around while I went down the street to catch up with Dalton Academy. I actually managed to find an outfit that resembled their uniforms. It was only slightly different and hardly noticeable if I kept my head down and just looked around innocently.

Yet, I couldn't help but ask someone what was going on when I was walking down Dalton's large staircase with all of the other male students pushing past me. After being roughly shoved against the staircase railing and panicking to make sure that nothing had happened to injure the baby, I quickly stopped another passing student.

He turned to look at me with wide brown eyes. His dark black curls seemed to be awkwardly slicked down and yet, somehow, it was quite endearing. He clutched a hand on the strap of his bag and looked up at me curiously. I briefly noticed him check out my outfit, and it was quite obvious he'd figured out that I wasn't really from Dalton, though he played along.

"Hey, can you tell me what's going on? I'm new here." If he was playing along, I might as well too.

"The Warblers!" He exclaimed excitedly before explaining that their Glee club was actually kind of cool. "I'm Blaine." He offered his name, smiling a million dollar smile up at me. I swear I almost swooned on the spot.

"Kurt." I answered his offer with my own name.

"Come on," He reached and grabbed onto my hand. "I know a shortcut."

I was a bit star struck as he pulled me slightly down the rest of the stairs. We broke away from the rush of the crowd and turned to run down another hallway. I looked up at him as we ran, not able to help thinking that he was kind of beautiful. My heart beat faster in my chest, and not just from our sudden acceleration in pace, but more because the warmth of his hand was spreading through the entirety of my arm. I was really liking Dalton Academy so far.

**~Finn~**

I laid my head down on my desk in front of me, sighing. When I came home after picking out the ring, I had planned to just go ahead and ask Kurt if we would maybe like to marry me. I mean, we were having a kid together and everything. But, of course, my plans were ruined because I came in to find Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt all huddled around the kitchen table, giggling and planning on going somewhere on Monday.

When Kurt told me he was going to check out Dalton Academy by himself, I'd gotten a bit worried. He would be walking through the halls by himself, defenseless. Anything could happen to him. He could fall and hurt himself and the baby, or someone could attack him.When he assured me that he'd be fine, and after threatening that he'd go crazy if he didn't get a bit of freedom, I agreed to let him go there.

I had been expecting him to come home with a black eye, or some sort of marking, or no baby left at all, or something even worse that my mind couldn't even process because it was too horrible. Instead, it _was_ worse. He came back with a sort of misty look in his eyes and a small smile on his face. I hadn't been able to get him to give a genuine smile for the longest time.

That was when he explained why Dalton academy was apparently a school fit for a king. He'd met someone, a tall, dark and handsome someone. I don't even think Kurt realized he had a crush on the guy, but just the way he spoke about him made his feelings clear. The worst part was that for the rest of the week he would talk about this 'Blaine' guy. Or, when I'd see him and he wasn't talking about Dalton and Blaine, he'd be on the phone with Blaine, either texting or talking to him. It kind of made me feel all sick inside.

In another aspect, Karofsky had been even more violent than usual. It was almost like he was stalking Kurt, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to appear and slam him against a locker. It had happened once, and Kurt had hit the locker really hard. Of course, I wasn't just going to let him get away with that. I made Puck stay out of it, the last thing he needed was to go back to Juvie, but I did give Karofsky a bit of a wake up call after school one day. It was just a warning, but I was pretty sure he'd have gotten the hint. If not, it was going to end badly.

"Hey, Finn!" Kurt said, dropping his bag on the table as he sat down next to me. I looked up and gave him a small smile. "So, guess what Blaine was just telling me about earlier-"

I sighed again and just sort of tuned it out. Silently, I reached my hand in my pocket, feeling around until my fingers met the solid fixture of the ring I'd been carrying around with me everywhere lately. It had been sort of weighing me down, always creeping into my mind and whispering that I needed to tell him or I was going to lose him. I sighed and tried to concentrate on class but I just couldn't, especially when I spotted Sam turning around and staring at Kurt a few times. _Does EVERYONE have a crush on Kurt?_ I thought bitterly, trying to quickly gather my things at the end of class.

"So, Blaine asked me if I wanted to go to see a play with him this weekend and I-" I turned sharply on my heel to look down at Kurt. I wasn't really sure what made me snap, Kurt talking about Blaine, Sam's creeper staring, the baby or the stupid ring in my pocket that was still going unused. I just knew that I couldn't take it anymore.

"When were you planning on telling your new stupid boyfriend that you were pregnant, huh? What do you think the almighty Blaine will have to say about that? You think he's still going to be as amazing as you keep telling me he is when he freaks out and completely ditches you?" Kurt's eyes went wide before he whispered harshly to me.

"Finn, stop it, you're making a scene!" He was right, people were turning and starting to stare at us. I didn't care though.

"Then what are you going to do? Do you know, because I do! You'll be crying to me about it, like always. You get pregnant and I have to deal with your tears! Sam breaks up with you, and I have to hear about it! Everyone in the school finds out about your abnormal ability to grow kids, and I have to deal with it! You have a roller coaster of emotions and guess who's always there to listen when you switch from crying to screaming? That's right, it's me! I'm tired, Kurt, and this time when you get hurt, I'm not going to deal with it because you're just .you're just asking for it!"

I breathed heavily at the end of my long, winded yell. Then slowly I began to sink back to reality. The hallways seemed silent after the volume of my outburst. People were openly staring, and some were even laughing. Worst of it all, Kurt was looking up at me with wide blue eyes that were starting to line from gathering tears. He looked away, down the hall, and sniffled loudly before taking a step back.

"Thanks, Finn, thanks a lot." Was all he whispered before turning and taking off down the hallway. Mercedes appeared from the crowd, gave me a death glare, and headed after Kurt. I wanted to thank her for not leaving him alone; I don't know what I'd do if something actually happened to him. Soon the crowd had lost interest in me standing there awkwardly and began to dissipate, Puck appearing on my side and yanking me towards the gym by the neck.

"Dude, I told you to marry the guy, not push him further away." He teased lightly, a hint of understanding in his tone.

**~Kurt~**

I headed directly for the bathroom to hide from the world. I was originally going to use the ladies restroom to hide, but I knew Mercedes was following me, so instead I ended up in the boys' restroom. Despite how much Mercedes teased about not caring about coming in after me sometimes, I knew she wouldn't actually do it. Though, I highly doubted if any of the men here cared if she did. She left me alone. I skipped out of my last period of the day, and even on Glee club. I was sure Finn would probably be livid when I finally had to go home with him, but at the moment I didn't really care. I actually got a lot of homework done while I was in there, so I didn't think it was all that bad. Except for the smell, there was no excuse for that.

When I checked my phone, I could see that it was almost time for Glee to let out, so I decided I might as well make my way over to the choir room so I could meet Finn, and we could work out whatever the heck was going on with him. As I walked out, though, I was instantly pushed back inside forcefully, and almost knocked over onto the ground. Luckily, I only stumbled and eventually got balanced out. Though when I looked up, I wished I had fallen, maybe then I would have just been left alone. Karofsky was standing in the doorway, looking rather angry.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted at him, trying to catch some glimpse as to why he constantly had to push me around and make me feel terrible about myself.

"You." I blinked in confusion, but flinched at the venom in his voice. "And your idiot of a faggy boyfriend." I took a step back as he took three forward, my fingertips grazing the wall behind me. I wanted to run away now, bolt for the choir room and quite possibly find Finn and Puck to beat Karofsky up for me, but that would be going against exactly what I'd been learning all this week. Blaine said courage, and I knew I had a bit of fight in me if my inner Diva had anything to say about it.

"Gee, Karofsky, you sound kinda jealous." I stepped forward a bit, Karofsky backing up this time. "In fact, I bet you want Finn all for yourself, huh?"

"Take it back, Hummel!" Karofsky had seemed to gain back his nerve after that lapse of surprise. He stepped forward again, raising a fist. I flinched but continued on anyways.

"Or maybe you actually just have a strange violence fetish?" Karofsky grit his teeth, but I couldn't take any sort of hints right now; too fired up from running pregnancy emotions and adrenaline. "I bet you love seeing someone half your size being pushed around; love feeling so dominant."

"I'm giving you one last chance to get out of here-" he started but I cut him off.

"You dragged me in here, ham hock, not the other way around!" He was now breathing heavily, and I guess I should have known he was going to snap, but I continued to push. "You're such a jerk! I don't understand what the hell I've done to you! If you don't like me because I'm gay, then look away, but I'm not going to be your stupid little victim anymore I-" But I couldn't even get anymore out.

Instead I had come head to head with a face full of Karofsky. I stood stock-still, my thoughts freezing, the words I was about to speak stuck on my tongue. I just stood still as I felt Karofsky basically molest my mouth with his own, too afraid of what was happening to actually push him away. He was persistent for a few more seconds, and as I knew he was beginning to give up on a response, I lightly nudged back.I know it was terrible, the jock in front of me was obviously mentally unstable or something, but, on the other hand. I'd been through a lot lately and I had been feeling a bit lonely. I know that Finn had basically admitted that he was sort of kind of interested in me for real, but he'd been so testy with me lately and I just needed _something_.

The best he'd gotten to finally showing off his romantic feelings was to ask me if I wanted him to bring something back for me to eat. It just wasn't right. He's obviously dated before, so he should know that in order to be able to start a relationship, you actually have to show some interest in the other person.

And then there was Blaine, who was sweet and lovely and openly gay. I liked Blaine, a lot, but just not in _that_ way. He was there to give me advice, understood when I needed to rant about my problems, minus the newest baby-gate, and most of all, he understood me as a person. Blaine liked everything I liked, and could give a comeback to every quirky remark I made.

Finn just didn't seem to understand the difference between finally having a friend that understands me, and a friend who I wanted to bang. It just wasn't like that.

And now there was Karofsky. This stupid big jock, that had been tormenting me all my high school life for being who I was, was now kissing me. For a moment, I forgot all of the afore mentioned issues, and just focused on this something else. For just a moment, I actually felt normal. I mean, sure I was having some issues, but Karofsky was battling with who he actually was. At least I could be me and say that I was a gay teen. At least I could wear the designer clothes I liked, and tell everyone that I would rather jump a guy than a girl. But Karofsky was hiding from himself, and he was taking it out on me because of all the things he obviously couldn't have. Long story short, I felt kinda sorry for the guy. Of course, I had to push him away though.

"I-" I started, but stopped, seeing his wide eyes almost look as if he were going to cry as the situation finally took hold of his mind. He took a stumbling step back, letting out a small whimper-like-thing. "Wait!" I exclaimed before the heavyset jock could turn and leave. "I'm not going to say anything." Karofsky just stared, hands balled into fists at his sides. For that time being, I was going to forget about everything else and throw caution to the wind. "I was waiting for Glee Club to let out, and, I dunno, I could really use someone to talk to."

**~Finn~**

"Finn!" All eyes turned from the front of the room where Rachel was performing her latest song to where Tina had just burst into the room. Rachel glared furiously at her, but I couldn't be more thankful. She had, once again, been trying to openly serenade me to make me understand or whatever. I had sort of zoned out since the beginning of her song, thinking about where Kurt was and how I was going to make this up to him.

"Excuse, me, Tina, I was in the middle of a song!" Rachel said, throwing her hands to her sides and her brown curls bounced a bit before going back into a perfect frame of her face. Tina, smartly, choose to ignore her.

"Karofsky has Kurt in the bathroom. I just saw while I was walking here." My eyes widened and I was on my feet instantly, as Tina turned to Mr. Schue, "Sorry for being late today Mr. Schue." She said politely to him as I passed her. I was pretty sure Puck had followed me, just to make sure that I didn't end up killing Karofsky, but I didn't have the time to turn around to check.

**~Kurt~**

"It's not like I have a crush on you or anything!" I rolled my eyes as Karofsky once again exclaimed. He'd said that about ten times since we'd started our conversation.

Who I once thought was just a meat head jock, with no future set for himself, had now turned into someone I could comfortably call by the first name of Dave. I wasn't sure when in our conversation it had turned from last names to first names, but once it slipped out, neither of us could stop.

It had turned out that Dave had been struggling with this since middle school. Even though he knew his parents would be okay with his sexuality, he hadn't wanted to let them down. Dave was also an 'A' student, but lately that had been slipping as hiding the truth had lately become really difficult. In turn, I had explained my situation, except for the part where Finn admitted he actually liked me, and also why I had ended up sitting alone in a school bathroom.

"I know, you've said that a lot lately." I said, patting his shoulder in nothing more than a friendly way, because two gay guys could just be friends. Well, if they were even friends. It was more like .acquaintances?

Of course, the comfortable situation that had fallen over them was destroyed as Finn slammed his way into the bathroom, closely followed by Puck. Karofsky was instantly on his feet, that mask he usually hid behind was back on his face. Finn, standing about three feet over Karofsky, glared down at him while Karofsky was right in Finn's face with Puck standing behind Finn, looking ready to handle anything Finn couldn't take on himself.

This was ridiculous! Why were they even automatically prepared to fight? Dave had been so calm before, and suddenly he was back in that mode of big-bad-bully. Maybe men could sense the testosterone pumping through the room when another angry male entered it, and suddenly they had to jump into character? Whatever it was, I knew I had to put myself in the middle of the two.

"Finn, stop it." I said, stepping between them and putting a hand on each of their chests. "It's obviously not what you think it is." I could feel Finn's glowering eyes dull as he stared even further down at me, then took a step back, Dave still on edge on my other side.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn asked, not taking his eyes away from Dave now.

"None of your business, Hudson!" I whipped my head around to glare at Dave.

"Hey!" I shouted. Finn started in, but I turned to him again with another loud exclamation. "Hey!"

"Kurt, come on, we should go home, he's not worth it." Finn tried to pull me by my arm, but I didn't budge, instead taking my arm back and crossing them over my chest.

"Finn, I'll meet you in the car in a few minutes, for now, just go." Then I looked over his shoulder at the other occupant. "You too, Puckerman!" I snapped.

"But Kurt-"

"Go!" I snapped, cutting Finn off. He gave me a confused look, but didn't fight it, instead leaving with a ton of resistance, taking Puck with him. I gave a huffed sigh as the bathroom door closed and turned back to Dave.

"I think I'd better go." He said lowly, sidestepping me. I didn't fight him on the matter, understanding why he'd want to leave so quickly.

"Hey," I called before he stepped out. "My number that I gave you earlier, it's always open to call, day or night. Though it'd be preferred if it was day." Dave gave a small smile and a nod before ducking out of the bathroom, leaving me there to gather myself before I once again had to face the sure to come hurricane that was Finn Hudson.

**So, what did you guys think? I thought it got a bit wonky at the end, but you guys tell me. I promise there will be more of a progression in the next chapter! :D**


	12. Peace and Love

**SONG: Smile**

**BY: Uncle Kracker**

**To give you guys an estimate as to how big Kurt is right now, think back to the episode 'Mattress' when Quinn was in Sue's office trying to be on the cheerios so she could take her picture with them. Remember her slight round belly, Kurt is supposed to be only very slightly bigger than that, but only because he has twins instead of just one baby. Just giving you guys a good idea of where he's at.**

**~Finn~**

My hands grip roughly onto the corner of the wooden desk of my Science class. Things hadn't been going well lately. After Kurt had explained the Karofsky situation and made me swear not to tell anyone about it, I had calmed down a bit. I could understand where he was coming from. I was scared too. I mean, Kurt's the first guy I've ever liked in _that_ way. I was terrified about what the rest of the school was going to say when they found out I actually wanted to date Kurt. Though, I supposed it couldn't be worse than what they were already saying about us.

Still, it didn't excuse Karofsky from the fact that he kissed my boyfriend_._

That he'd kissed _my_ Kurt!

That was another detail that I couldn't quite work out. I'd been trying to tell him for the past week that I liked him, and that I thought it would be a good idea to get married. I had even been carrying the ring I bought around with me all this time. I was never without it; just in case the moment rose and I needed it. Of course, with everything happening with Kurt, the moment never seemed to arise.

He was constantly busy, always having something going on. The first time I'd tried, he'd been getting dressed, grimacing at his ever-growing stomach of two months and three weeks before adding another shirt over his two others. It was obvious that Burt was starting to get suspicious of Kurt's sudden interest in lots of layers, but it was starting to get colder out, and he would just say that they were the latest look or whatever.

Anyways, when I had tried to catch him in the hallway before he could leave, he just said that he was in a hurry to get to the post office. So I had let him go; he genuinely looked like he was in a hurry.

The next time I had tried to say something had been outside of the gym. Kurt had actually come to find me, and I had the ring in my pocket, was almost through my stuttering about everything, and so close to actually telling him, when Mr. Schue walked by, telling us we'd better hurry home soon otherwise we'd get in trouble. So Kurt had pulled me along and started blabbering about what a tool Rachel was, the moment completely ruined.

Then I had attempted to tell him after dinner. We'd been getting ready for bed and Kurt had just finished his skin routine thingy. I had started slow; making sure Kurt knew that I was being serious. Then, of course, his phone buzzed and, being Kurt, he just couldn't ignore it. Especially when he said that Karofsky was having a homo-crisis. I had rolled my eyes and tried to get him to just ignore it, but it was too late. He'd held up a finger and made his way to my bed and got comfortable to go to sleep while he fixed whatever Karofsky was dealing with. Also, I couldn't help the slight jealous growl when I noticed that Kurt had started calling him _Dave_.

Of course, there were other things that had gotten in the way, but the main one was slightly taller than Kurt, dyed blonde and had abs that Mercedes had said she could fry an egg on since they were so hot. I hadn't found that amusing, especially when I caught Kurt's little nod of conformation. I had mostly forgotten about Sam's little threat to me until he really started making it known that he was serious about wanting to steal Kurt. Even though apparently the universe was totally against us ever getting together in the first place.

Honestly, he was everywhere lately. When Kurt wasn't blabbing about what he and Blaine had been talking about on the phone (the only real thing I caught of this was when he got excited because Blaine had found himself a boyfriend), Sam was constantly hogging Kurt to himself.

It had started up simple, as most relationships usually do. He had showed up after one of Kurt's classes and offered to carry his books. Kurt barely even glanced back at me as he handed them over and gave Sam a sort of dazed smile. My hand still hurts from the strong grip I'd had on my backpack strap as I watched Kurt sway his hips slightly when he walked, something I'd picked up on long ago that meant he was being flirty.

Then slowly things started to pick up. Sam would sit with next to Kurt and lunch and they'd do that sharing thing that couples did where they would give one person what they liked and get what they liked back in return. Meanwhile guess who was stuck sitting across from them with a glare, stabbing harshly at his chicken? That's right, me. Sam would only get worse as he pounced after glee club just to give Kurt a fake rose. Kurt had giggled and rolled his eyes before walking away, that same dazed look on his face.

It was only when I had over heard Kurt and Mercedes talking at her locker that I realized things were really starting to get serious. She had been asking him about Sam, and Kurt had replied that he thought Sam finally understood his dilemma and that maybe something was there, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. It was at that moment that I could actually feel a slight crack in the universe that surrounded me, followed by a dull thud in my chest that had said my heart had skipped a beat. I had pushed away from the wall I was leaning against and stomped angrily to my next class, trying as hard as I could to ignore Kurt's confused gaze.

Then it happened. It was just after dinner, and Kurt and I were heading down to our room to relax. Then his phone rang, vibrating before playing some sort of set music. Kurt and I both just stared for a minute at his phone sitting on his desk, all lit up and glow-y. I hadn't heard his phone play that song in a while now, and judging by Kurt's face, he hadn't either. Then slow motion seemed to stop and everything picked up as Kurt hurriedly answered it, smile growing with every passing word. Then he said that Sam wanted to go somewhere tonight and that they'd both decided to just go hang out at the park in the center of town. That was when I could actually see my world crumble around me. I know it was stupid and cliché, but I literally felt the pang of hurt run through my heart. That was when I had decided to just forget the whole plan and tossed the ring into the drawer in my bedside table, just giving up on it.

Now here I was, in history, wedged in between Sam and Kurt. We didn't have assigned seats, but when I walked in and saw Sam heading for where Kurt and I usually sit, I quickly placed myself between the two of them. That was proving to be a mistake as I was now their official 'not passing person'.

Every few seconds in my ear there would be a 'Pass this to Kurt' or vice versa with Sam. It was killing me. I wanted to either stand up to scream at them to stop, or read what they were so interested in passing. I couldn't even take any notes about okay, I couldn't even doze off in class with them trying to pass a note every ten seconds. Luckily, the bell rang shortly after I was handed the note from Sam, and everyone began to get up. I suppose I should've handed Kurt the note, but instead I stuffed it quickly in my pocket so I could read it in my next class or at lunch or something. Kurt would never have to know.

**~Kurt~**

Things were not looking up in any aspect of my life. Blaine, had a boyfriend, Mercedes had a date with some guy named Anthony, Karofsky told me he actually had a crush on someone at school even though he won't tell me who, and even Rachel had Jesse. Everyone seemed to have _someone_, except that I was in the same position I've been in for my entire life. There are now a total of three other gay guys I know of in Lima, and not _one_ of them wants to actually date me. I'm just Kurt. Cutie Kurt, Kurt the good friend, Kurt who is like a brother, Kurt who is the least sexy person on earth. The only love I'm getting is from my dad, and _that_ isn't even legal.

I thought I had Finn, but that doesn't seem to be turning out the right way at all. At first, when he came home, wet from the rain and willing to do seemingly anything, I had thought that maybe, just maybe, if I gave in and let my guard down just once, that he'd finally realize what I've been trying to tell him for the better part of my high school life. Yet, that only turned around to blow up in my face. I had gotten pregnant.

That night that seemed so far away now, the night when he had whispered so many sweet things. I should have moved on then. I shouldn't have been stupid and waited for him to actually say those things when he knew I was awake. But I had been stupid and I had waited, and I got nothing in return. It was like he was in third grade still when everyone got to know about your crush, except your crush. He was being stupid, and I was tired of waiting for him to realize that boys didn't have cooties.

Then there was Sam. Sam is sweet, kind, good looking, funny, and smart and I'm pretty sure he hasn't knocked anyone up before. I really liked Sam, and my stupid suppressed feelings for Finn coming out again screwed everything up. I'd cheated and gotten pregnant, so I had been dumped into a lake for that matter. I deserved it and I knew it, and I knew I should have gotten much worse, like being ran over with his car or something.

Instead, he let me live through it and get crushed once again by Finn's childish antics. Yet, now he wanted back in. I was getting all of the signs I thought Finn would start to show, but they were coming from Sam. He walked me to and from class and even offered to go to the park. As much as I hated to admit it, I was sure I could fall once again for him and let go of Finn for real. After everything he's put me through, I was extremely ready to let go of him and just move on.

The last thing that wasn't getting any better was this stupid pregnancy. Though Finn was being really good, and I was pretty sure he was more ready than anyone in the world to be a father, this baby was killing me faster than walking through a swap meet would. My emotions were all over the place. One minute I was happy, then suddenly I'd see someone put up a poster on the school bulletin about how seeing a rainbow is a sign of good luck, and I'd be bawling my eyes out from the sheer overwhelming happiness of it all.

Another thing was that I was starting to show more and more each day, and I was also starting to feel it. I have to constantly stop myself from freaking out and feeling gross when I think about how I'm growing two human beings inside of me. Then, the worst part is that death was probably in my future because, I did not possess a stable environment to produce said children.

I was going crazy from stress and my nails were taking the blunt of it. I had started biting them anytime anything about twins or babies came up. Seriously, Carol was cooing about how the Olsen twins used to be so cute on _Full House,_ and I nearly flipped my dinner plate over from shock before I began to chew my fingers down to the nubs. I was pretty sure that if I even tried to do something with my nails, at this point it'd only be in vain since anything I did would be ruined within ten minutes of doing them.

The worst part of everything was how else my body was changing besides just getting bigger and having a flood of hormones racing around. Adding to those, I was also dealing with a lot of sensitivity, mainly my upper chest had become super sensitive. I mean, it was so sensitive that when I got dizzy the other day and Finn had placed a hand on my chest out of worry I got these light pains from it and also a mix of a tingly sensation. Just the slightest touch from anything, even placing a book over my chest, I would feel that same amount of slight pain.

I'd also noticed the strange amount of shaving I'd had to do. I learned when I was about thirteen how to shave from my dad, but never have I once had to actually pick up the razor and use it. My face has always had the baby peach fuzz and soft skin feeling. Yet now, I wake up with annoying stubble lining my face. I had looked it up, and found out that this actually does happen to some women as well. Some people apparently believe it can tell the sex of the baby, or babies in some cases, but I just think it's a bunch of crap. It's more annoying than anything, considering that I'd never had this problem before. Don't get me wrong, it was attractive on some men, but just looked incredibly stupid on me and my 'baby face' as Quinny calls it.

I shook my head out of my thoughts as I moved up in the lunch line, dreading what I'd find they were trying to make us eat today. Luckily, as people passed by I could see that they were serving tots, so I knew that Mercedes would at least be happy. Though I wasn't exactly impressed with the small fried potatoes, I didn't get much chance to dwell on it as a large hand was placed on my shoulder, causing me to jump and let a very stereotypical gay squeal slip. My heart pumped about ten times faster in my chest as I turned on my heel to face Karofsky, who hunched his shoulders over and looked down a bit embarrassedly.

"Hey!" I said, a small smile gracing my lips. "What are you doing here? I thought you had next lunch period?"

"I got held behind in my last class and I was excused to come eat, so here I am." He muttered lowly, glancing around at everyone else to make sure none of them were staring. I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto his upper arm, pulling him forward in the lunch line. I knew that as long as he wasn't kissing me, no one would stare. They didn't even blink when he pushed me into a locker, so unless there was actually homo-erotic activity going on, none of them would even give us a double take.

"Get some food and you can come eat at our table." I chirped up at him, handing him one of the hideous bright red lunch trays.

"Are you sure?" I gave him a confused look before starting to pile on some food for myself, well, and the two little _things_ growing inside of me. "Won't Hudson, like, attack me or whatever if I'm even seen breathing the same air as you?" I gave him a small, amused glance.

"I already talked to him, remember? Besides, everyone is just going to have to get over the fact that we're on a first name basis now." I carefully avoided the word 'friends' because, honestly, I wasn't quite sure what we were.

" .yeah, okay." He said reluctantly before placing one of the burgers dripping with grease on his tray.

"Ugh, you really should start eating a bit healthier. For god's sake, you're an athlete, man, start acting like one!" I shouted, semi-teasing him and placing a small container with grapes on his plate. He just gently shoved me and put them back. Now, when I say gently, I mean as gently as he possibly could, which still ends up making me stumble a few steps sideways.

"So," I start as we make our way towards the table on the other side of the room. "Are you ever going to let me in on who's got you falling, lover boy?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder.

"In your dreams." He smirks, and I toss one of my grapes backwards at him, hearing him chuckle lightly as we approach the table. If looks could kill, the Glee Club would have Dave dropping to the ground and spazzing before he died from choking on his own spit.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Puck is the first to shout before the rest o the glee club is muttering their own inputs. I just quickly silence everyone and make a quick excuse, squeezing into a seat next to Sam, who is giving Dave one of his most fierce glares. Dave just looks at our tightly packed table for a moment, a rather distraught expression covering his face. It looks like he's going to turn away, but I quickly stop him.

"Here, pull over a chair from the next table. We'll move," I turn to glare at the rest of the crew. "_Right, guys?_" I ground out from behind my teeth as slowly everyone makes room for Dave to pull over his own chair.

"Thanks." I hear him whisper so lowly that only I can hear it, making me smile slightly. It's only then I realize what's wrong with our table fung shui.

"Where's Finn?"

"Oh, he's over in the lunch line begging for them to let him buy some sour patch kids." Quinn says quickly, popping a fry in her mouth. "They still think he's hoarding them to make a new kind of drug or something." She referred to the lunch ladies that had stopped letting Finn have his usual lunch addiction about a week ago. Everyone chuckled as all heads turned to look over where Finn was clutching a small box of the candy in his hands and towering over the lunch lady, begging to let him have it. I want to be able to say that he's adorable in a dorky way, but at that moment Sam decides to put an arm around my shoulders, so I sort of mentally thank him for the distraction.

**~Finn~**

I probably shouldn't be as upset as I am when Kurt announces that he'll be going with Sam after dinner to get frozen yogurt. I'm actually so shocked that I just stop eating and stare at him with wide eyes. I'm even more shocked when no one takes any notice and Burt, aside from casting Kurt a weary glance, give him the okay to go. One would think that after having been pushed into a lake, Burt wouldn't let him go. Yet, as soon as dinner was over, Kurt had placed his plate in the sink, and waved goodbye before heading out the door; expertly avoiding my gaze, I might add.

I may not be able to control Kurt, but I should at least get some say in where he goes when he's carrying our babies! It's only fair, seeing as I was there that night too, I helped make them! That's why I was currently sitting on the edge of my bed, unmoving and waiting for any sign that Kurt was home. Okay, so maybe this wasn't all about him going out while he was carrying the children we'd miraculously made together. I had feelings for Kurt, and I couldn't deny them anymore. They freaked the hell out of me and made me think about seeing a psychiatrist, but I couldn't deny that they were there.

I sighed in relief when I heard the sound of the front door opening and slightly muffled voices as Sam said his goodbyes. Then I heard Burt's slightly deeper voice make an appearance and footsteps slowly making their way down the stairs of the basement. When Kurt saw me, he breathed out deeply, muttering something about not wanting to wake me up, but I barely paid any attention to that as he moved around the room, gathering his things to get ready for bed. When he caught me staring he stopped what he was doing and looked at me curiously.

"What?" He asked, looking slightly worried as if I were going to tell him he had a giant spider dangling over his head.

"So, you and Sam seem to be getting pretty close again." I said, my eyes falling down to the bed spread beside me as my fingers played with a loose thread.

"Yeah, I think he's finally coming around to the whole you know,_ thing_." I nodded absently as he started moving around again. Then I couldn't hold it in, I had to know.

"Are you guys getting back together?" Kurt stopped and made a sort of muffled choked sound, not seeming to be able to find his voice, so I asked another question. "Do you even still like him?" He just stared at me from a few feet away, eyes wide and searching my face for any hint that maybe this was all a joke, and I'd suddenly shout 'gotcha' at him. Boy, he must've been disappointed when he saw noting but sincerity.

"What?" He finally asked, his tongue seeming to have found out how to work again. "Why do you care?" He asked, bunching up the hem of his night shirt in his hand.

"I don't, I was just asking. After all that is what _brothers_ do!" I emphasized brothers, both of us knowing that our relationship had gone well past that stage by now.

"What is your problem, Finn?" Kurt semi-shouted, sending my mind back to when we were doing Lady Gaga and Kiss. Back when I thought things couldn't have gotten much worse. Back when he shouted those exact same words in that exact way.

"Sam!" I said back, refusing to back down and go hide in the laundry room like I did so many nights ago. Instead I was actually going to do something about what I was feeling and what I wanted. I was sick of trying to make everyone happy even if it meant I could express what I was actually thinking.

"And what the heck as Sam done to you?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips, a fire alight in his eyes as he prepared for the challenge.

"I-" I stopped after that, unable to actually say it out loud.

"Exactly!" He fully shouted this time. I could tell I had awoken the hormone flood of Kurt Hummel. "Sam has done _nothing_ to you. He's been nice and kind and sweet-"

"Oh you mean like when he told the entire school about our problem?" I fired back.

"Screw you, Finn!" He shouted tossing his night shirt and me and turning to look for something else to throw. I knew that if he was going to have a fit, it was going to be a bad one. "If the kids can hear everything we're saying, then at least they'd know what a _horrible _father they have." And that really hurt, even if I knew he was only saying it because he was upset. After dodging an xbox controller, which landed with a loud thump on my bed, I quickly walked over and grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him from throwing anything else. The last thing we needed was for Burt and Carol to come down here.

"Kurt, stop it-" I tried, but he cut in.

"Why don't you care!" I gave him a confused look as he tried to tug out of my grip. "You could have said something! You should have told me!"

"Kurt, what-?" I tried again but he started yelling again.

"This is all your fault! If you weren't so thick headed maybe you'd actually be able to say something directly to me instead of just when you think I'm asleep! In case you didn't know, Finn, just a few months ago I would've _died_ for you." Then realization hit me. He knew; he knew everything. All the things I'd been saying, about how we were going to be okay, that everything would work itself out, that I actually really liked him. He knew.

"Kurt-"

"No! It's too late! I can't put myself through that anymore! I can't keep handing everything just to have you toss me aside and only pull me back whenever Quinn isn't really your spawn carrier and no one seemed to understand but me, or whenever Rachel cheats on you and you just need a quick lay to get her out of your mind! I won't be that person anymore, I refuse! So you can go to hell, Finn, 'cause after everything you've put me through, that's the least you can do for me!"

I had let go of him in the middle of all his yelling and now I was watching as he shook his head at me and backed away, visibly shaking. All I could do was stand there and breathe heavily, watching him move back up the stairs of the basement, taking them two at a time. Then, I backed up until my legs knocked into the end of my bed and I was lying on it, facing the ceiling and wondering what I was going to do now.

**~Kurt~**

I couldn't help but think this was backwards. I should have kicked Finn out of the room and made him stay out here. Instead, I was lying face down on the couch, crying into one of the pillows. I was crying because it hurt, but yet, I felt better at the same time. It hurt because I was ripping off a part of who I'd become for the past few years of my life, but I felt better because I was no longer the person who was late for class just so I could catch a glimpse of the boy I liked. I was no longer the person who caught their breath in their throat when I watched him sing a song with the word _Hello_. I was no longer the person who would give up anything for him. I was free from him, and it felt really, _really_ good.

I slowly sat up on the couch, wondering if my dad had gone up to bed already or was just in the bathroom or getting a beer or something. I got my answer when I saw that the TV was off and so were the lights placed around the room. I sighed and wiped at my cheeks, and couldn't help the thought that my skin was probably blotchy and red from crying. I sat there for a while, just letting the silence consume me. I wasn't even sure what time it was.

Then, when my eyes were getting heavy and I was sure I was going to fall asleep, I heard the sound of footsteps padding towards me, across the carpet flooring. I didn't have to look through the darkness to know who it was. The couch dipped a bit as another occupant took the space next to me, and, _Dammit_, my I could feel a dull thud in my chest, and a painful one at that.

And that hurt worse than anything, because I was sure that after everything I'd said, I'd finally let go, but apparently it was just me heart playing tricks on me yet again. I felt like crying again, this time out of frustration, because why couldn't I just let him go and move on?

"I-" He started, the noise cutting through the silence like a knife. "I .like you." It was softly whispered and I had to strain to hear it, but I caught it because of the deafening silence around me. I just looked down and shook my head, hating Finn for thinking that after everything, just admitting it would fix everything.

"It's too late for that Finn."

"No." He said directly afterwards. "I won't let it be. Even if you don't like me back, I know you wouldn't put me through what you went through, even for revenge."

"How are you so sure?" I asked, turning my head slightly to face him. "it'd be the perfect revenge. I could get together with Sam and watch you suffer like I did watching as you would date just about everyone before admitting you liked me."

"Because," he started, his voice still really low. "I know you're not that mean and I also know that after everything, just saying a few mean things isn't going to be enough of a reason to let go, because you're stubborn, and I know that you do still like me. I just know it." He whispered the last part, as if he were saying it more to convince himself.

"We can't be together, Finn." I said quickly and as harshly as I managed to muster up. "I know you'll end up hurting me." I could feel him look down at his lap, a small sniffle floating through the air next to me. "But, not trying will hurt me even worse." It was silent for a few more moments.

"So where does that put us, then?" He asked quietly as humanly possible.

"I guess .we'll just have to give this thing a shot." I nodded, wondering when my mouth had suddenly betrayed my brain, which was currently telling me to slap Finn, run, or both.

"You mean-"

"Finn," I cut in, turning to look at him sharply. "Please, just shut up and kiss me now."

There were only a few seconds passed before he was leaning towards me, still a bit unsure. So I helped him out, closing the rest of the distance and letting him lead from there. It was slow at first, both of us barely moving, but then there were sparks and funny tingling feelings. His lips nudged against my own so I moved back against them, our lips melding together. I tried to move to a more comfortable position so that I wouldn't get a neck cramp or something, but when I tried to adjust, his hand was on my side and he was carefully guiding me, and I followed. Somehow, we'd ended up with him laying back on the couch and me above him. His hands clutched my back and ran slightly up and down before one of them broke free of the pattern and came up to run through my hair. I would've snapped under any other circumstance, but right now I honestly didn't care; it was dark anyways, so it wasn't like he was going to be staring at my hair.

I had one hand bracing myself on the couch and one gripping onto his arm, onto the muscle there that basically said 'Hey, I'm the quarterback'. Then the kiss was no longer just slow and sweet and innocent. I felt as his tongue edged its way into my mouth, gently touching it to my own tongue. When I figured out how to respond, he was wrapping them together and it seemed like they were in a sort of tranquil dance, both of us just sort of at peace after everything that had been going on. I felt him hum against my mouth and in turn I made a sort of squeaky moan. I could've done this forever.

**~Finn~**

I wasn't sure what I was going to do about school the next day. In fact, I had pushed it to the back burners of my mind, and I was pretty sure Kurt had done the same. After making out for a little bit, we headed back down to our room and fell asleep. Even this morning had been great. I had awakened first, and Kurt followed soon after. We'd kissed a bit, then we both got dressed and sent each other knowing glances from across the breakfast table; Burt and my mom still as oblivious as ever. But now, sitting out front of McKinley in my truck, the situation was at full attention, wearing a big pink hat and a feather boa. And when a situation is wearing a pink hat and feather boa, it's kind of hard to ignore.

"So " Kurt says shyly from beside me.

I didn't even nod to show him that I was listening, but just stared straight ahead to where I could see a group of jocks gathered around the dumpster. I dug my nails into my palms as I take notice that Karofsky was with them, laughing and joking. I knew he hadn't told anyone about himself, and the fact that he was hiding kind of made me want to kick his ass, but then the fact that I was thinking about doing the exact same thing made me realize that maybe we weren't so different.

"Look, Finn, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'm not exactly going to force you out of the closet or anything." He mumbled beside me, but I just sort of ignore him again, quickly getting out of my truck and slinging my bag over my shoulder. Hurriedly, I marched over to where the group of jocks were, ignoring Kurt's voice calling me from behind.

"Hey, Karofsky!" I shouted, and when most of the guys turned and started cracking their knuckles, I was pretty sure that I'd just sealed my own death threat.

"What do you want, Hudson?" He asks, his voice surprisingly uncaring.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're a complete disgrace." That gets his attention as he turns to look at me with wide eyes, a murderous glint hiding in them.

"Oh yeah?" I only nod in return. "And why is that?"

"Because I know and Kurt knows. Because you sat with the glee club at lunch the other day. Because you know that if you say something, you still have people who you accept you, even if your so called 'friends' don't. Because you're too scared to admit anything."

Looks of confusion and some of anger turned to Karofsky, who was standing wide eyed and hurt looking. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Finn!" I heard snapped from beside me. Then Kurt is pulling on my arm trying to pull me backwards. He's also giving Karofsky a look that just screams 'I'm so sorry; I had no idea he was going to do this. If you get out of this in one piece, I'll make it up to you somehow.' So I turn away, because I don't actually want to ruin the guys' life.

"Hey, Hudson!" Karofsky called. I halfway turn to look at him again. "Do you .Are you….?" He trails off; the other jocks around him are looking between us.

I get the question he's asking when he looks between Kurt, who has an almost death grip on my arm, and me. I start out nodding, but figure that if everyone already knows about Kurt's pregnancy then I might as well give them a good story to tell. So I shake loose Kurt's hand and put my arm around his shoulder before turning around and headed towards the other Glee Members. I smile at the whispers behind me.

Puck is the first we reach, giving me a fist bump and questioning look. I shake my head, but the smile is still in place, knowing he's wondering about the proposal. I figured I'd take it one step at a time, and let everything fall into place this time. Quinn, Tina and Mercedes are instantly at Kurt's side, practically pushing me away from him as they ask him for all the details. Sam gives me a glare before heading off across the school yard, and Rachel looks like she's about to break down and start crying. Brittany and Santana are talking secretively to each other for a minute before I see them quickly lock pinkies, Brittany's head resting on Santana's shoulder. Then Kurt, _my_ Kurt, looks over at me with a bright smile, and I just shoot him one right back.

All day has been filled with accusing stares and whispers. Things like '_but aren't they brothers_' and '_They are totally going to hell_' follow me wherever I go. There is also the cold-as-an-iceberg sting of a slushie as it hits and drips down low into my pants. But I honestly couldn't care less.

For half the day I have Kurt by my side with one of his biggest smiles, and also the support of our friends as the day passes. I even think I made an impact on Karofsky, because he's in our lunch period again today, and once again he sits with us. No one even gave him a second glance before they moved over to make room.

"Mr. Schue." I raise my hand high after he tells us what our weekly assignment is. "Do you mind if I sing something before we all have to leave?" Because what is a good ending to the week without someone singing a happy song about how everything worked itself out? He just nods and I take my place up front, feeling awkward while I wait for the song to start up.

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler than the flipside of my pillow_

_That's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Lets me know that it's okay, yeah it's okay_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

I smiled brightly as I locked gazes with Kurt, because I know that now it's a new start. We're going to make this work, and everything is going to be okay. I'm sure that it's not going to be easy and that we'll probably have more stupid fights, but it'll all work out, because I'm not going to give this up, no matter how rough things get. It won't all be easy; that would get boring.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

I glanced briefly at Brittany and Santana, who had taken it upon themselves to do backup for me. Then my gazed traveled back to Kurt, who was being poked in the side by Mercedes and cooed at by Quinn, both of whom had giant smiles on their faces. I looked at Puck next to Quinn and he gave me a quick nod, letting his bad boy appearance disappear for one brief second.

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack._

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile._

I watched as Quinn turned to Puck and they gave each other a deep look of understanding. I really hoped Puck could clear up his ways soon and get over his pride long enough to go after her; she really needed someone to be there for her. Mr. Schue was sitting on the stool by the piano, swaying slightly with the music, giving me an encouraging nod and a smile. Then, as if he were a magnet and I was made of metal, my eyes skipped over people until they were locked once again with the light blue green of Kurt's eyes.

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cause every time I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile!_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

He mouthed a small "thanks" at me, and I could only continue to grin stupidly back at him.

Even with all the 'happy' going around, I didn't have to look at them to realize two people in the room were not very happy with me. The first one was inevitable, Sam, but the second one, Rachel, made me confused as to why she was so upset. She doesn't want me, but she doesn't want anyone else to have me either. She makes no sense, and I'm sick of it.

I'm sure that I was going to have to face the wrath of Rachel soon enough, we all were, but for right now, I couldn't care less about how angry she was that I was happy because of someone else.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(oh, you make me smile__)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

Everyone clapped at the end of my song and Mr. Schue dismissed us all early. Kurt handed me my bag before crashing into my middle with a hug. I smiled and hugged him back, our moment only broken up by Mercedes, Quinn and Tina.

"Look now," Mercedes start, a giant smile on her face. "We know you two are exploring the wonders of love, but I'm afraid we're going to kidnap Kurt and take him to the mall now." Kurt giggled and looped his arms with Tina and Quinn before telling me that he was needed elsewhere, and that he'd be home before dinner. I watched as the group of girls and Kurt exited together, Mercedes glancing back to give me an 'I'm watching you, White Boy' look. I rolled my eyes and started towards the door when I was stopped.

"Finn, can I talk to you for a minute...?"

**A/N:**

**To make up for my previous long absence, I bring with me, boy kiss-age and some more fluffy-ness-ish stuffs WEE!~ See, things are going to be okay with them! I told you guys not to worry! Also, more drama ahead, things can't stay perfect forever.**


End file.
